Entropy 2: Homeward
by RelayJumper
Summary: Commander John Shepard has survived the hell of Tuchanka, but the story is far from over! He has saved the Citadel only to fly right into another war. The Geth vs. The Quarians! But before he can get back to the Galactic war against the Reapers, he must defeat his own maelstrom brewing within the elegant hull of the Normandy before pressing onward, and Homeward...
1. Chapter 1: Reality

**A/N**

**{Read in a carnival announcers voice...megaphone and all}**

**AAAAANNNNNnnnnddddd I'M BACK!...for better or worse eh?**

**Hahahahahaha! Here it is ladies and gents the moment we have all been waiting for! So welcome back, have a seat in your favorite chair or spot with a fine amount of good Thirty year Scotch while you feast your eyes upon our next entry into Ennnnttoooppyyyy!**

**Over the top? I think not!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reality**

**Shepard's POV**

"So how did it go?" asked Liara with a worried expression. John looked up from the sofa to look both Liara and Garrus in the eyes.

"I hate to say this…but Kyson might have to go" he said. John thought Kyson would be strong enough to handle the situation but after his outburst a few minutes ago, he was having doubts.

"Agreed, if he sees the admirals again it might be a catastrophe" said Garrus. John nodded as he stroked his chin.

"John, what he said was out of grief and anger. He has done the right things thus far" said Liara in Kyson's defense. John said nothing as he got up.

"I'll give him one chance. If he so much as twitches wrong or jeopardizes anything, he is gone" said John as he walked out of his cabin.

"It's almost as if he is regressing, Liara. He is getting wilder in his actions. He'll be on point one second, the next he's firing off in random directions screaming at hallucinations. He is a brother to me but he is dangerous" said Garrus as the group went into the elevator.

"This galaxy has been nothing but a cold place for him! He finally found someone only for her to be ripped away from him, you know what I went through to get John's body Garrus. Kyson has the same right to grieve" snapped Liara angrily. John looked at Liara. He saw the pain laid bare as she argued with Garrus. He hung his head a bit with her words. She was right.

"No one is going to bring Tali back Liara! Kyson is doing all he can yet he still is falling apart! Whatever he saw down there under Tuchanka has done serious damage. You think I want him to go? I fucking love my brother damn it and by saying that, if he needs to go to get better it's the best thing for him!"" shouted Garrus as he crossed his arms. Liara shook her head with a small snarl.

"Enough" said John tired of the argument. Both were right, but now wasn't the time. _Right now, I need to find out how bad things are. My only bet right now is to talk with Shala or Korris._ Thought John as he walked out of the elevator.

"Joker, have we arrived at the Far Rim?" he asked.

"Yes Commander. We just got confirmation that the Admirals will be here in five" said Joker over the comm. John squared his shoulders as he got scanned before entering the conference room. Once in the war room he made sure to settle on the opposite side of the entrance. He had stayed in a bad mood for the past day now it seemed.

"So how are you going to play this?" asked Garrus who stood on his left. John looked around the room half expecting to find Victus or Wrex.

"The hard way, you were there at Tali's trial. I have no choice but to play hard ball" said John with a scowl.

"John, be careful…" began Liara.

"I know!" snapped John. He glanced at Liara who looked very taken aback, and Hurt. John began to massage his temple for another headache was forming.

"I'm sorry…Liara" he said trying not to pass out. He felt a hand slide softly into his.

"It's okay. I'm angry at the Admirals too for what they have done" she said. John nodded slowly.

"Commander, the Admirals are on board" said EDI. _This is it_. John let go of Liara as he walked up to the holo projector in the center of the room.

"Thanks EDI" he said as he closed his eyes. He leaned forward using the projector for support. He was trying to collect his thoughts but his mind seemed to be skipping like a warped record. A slight hiss in front of him told him that the Admirals had entered. He kept his eyes closed as he grimaced. It was time for work.

"Commander Shepard, thank you for having us aboard" came the voice of Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay. John slowly looked up still hunched over the projector. All four Admirals were standing in front of him. He spotted Xen and couldn't help but feel hatred for the wretched woman. With a strong and slow voice, he spoke.

"We have much to discuss" said John with eyes that glowed with fire.

* * *

**Kyson's POV**

He was in his room having changed clothes before finding something to make him busy or he would lose his shit outright. The past twenty or so minutes had been spent working on the seventh FISH. He was nearing his goal. But he couldn't sit still. He felt like a caged animal so he paced around his room round and round.

His delusions had stopped only because he had already lost his shit with a screaming fit to block out the voices. He stopped his pacing as he looked at his tool belt. He grabbed it as he went to the ceiling panel leading to some pipes that had bothered him a while back. As he had built his new room with Garrus he had made sure that each panel could be removed in case of an emergency. He opened the panel while standing on the work bench. The three twelve inch steel pipes looked looser than before. They were only backups for the standard thermal venting but if they were used, he would get cooked in his room.

"Awright motherfuckers. You get to be my victim" he grumbled.

"Hey Adams, I'm working on some loose pipes down here. Do _not_ use the auxiliary venting right now" he said over the comm.

"You got it. How bad off are they?" asked Adams. Kyson smacked the pipes with his war hammer. The bolts holding the flanges together rattled.

"Bad, must have been shaken lose after Joker's shitty driving skills" he said as he knelt down on his bench to see if he had any spare gaskets.

"Ha, more like your lousy install work!" snapped Joker. Kyson lucked out with some rubber mats for custom gasket cuts.

"Maybe" he replied as he got his ratchet out.

"Hey, you know the Quarian Admirals are on board right?" asked Joker.

"Yeah I do. I'm keeping my distance" said Kyson as he began to take loose the top pipe. It was three feet long and half an inch thick. So before he took out the last bolts on either side he strapped it to some beams above. He was strong, but a six hundred pound pipe above him was out of the question to handle without support. As he worked he let his mind get wrapped up in the labor. He had the pipe loose and suspended in front of him. But as he worked, he kept looking up as if he could see the Admirals in the war room. He pushed back his goggles as he lit a cigg.

"In time, everything falls to nothing" he said calmly as he turned back to his work.

* * *

**Shepard's POV**

Shala looked at John with a critical gaze. John could only see her eyes, but saw they were narrowed as if trying to decipher something.

"Yes…we do" she said cautiously. John looked to his right to see Han'Gerral coming up to him. The Quarian held out a hand.

"Good to see you again Shepard, good to see the Normandy still flying" he said. John stood up slowly and shook the Admirals hand.

"Agreed, but let's get down to business. Why the hell are you at war with the Geth?" asked John as he let go Han's three fingered hand. Han shook his head.

"He got us into this war! He had the whole fleet fly in only to get us stranded with Geth forces ready to tear us apart!" said the other male Admiral. Zaal'Korris crossed his arms with self-righteous indignation.

"I had to do it Zaal, we need Rannoch with the Reapers here" said Han who seemed to struggle with staying calm.

"Admiral Gerral, was there no other way?" asked John. Han shook his head.

"No" he said with finality.

"I don't see why anybody is complaining. I have enough of my jammers to effectively immobilize the Geth fleet until we can reclaim them" said Daro'Xen. John snapped his attention on the small Quarian Admiral. He could see that Xen looked bored with the whole conversation that had undoubtedly been played out a dozen times. She walked up to John.

"Good to see you Commander. I hope you see my point of view this time…" Daro was cut off with John slamming his fist on the center holo.

"No! We are going to find peace with the Geth if there is any way possible, understand me?" he asked staring the small woman down. Xen had held her composure.

"If you insist, but know it is in vain" she said as she walked away from him, John felt his anger rising. After all Kyson had said about what Xen had pulled on the engineer, he was second guessing not having Kyson here. Xen was more annoying than he remembered.

"We can worry about that later, right now we have a bigger problem Shepard" said Han as he pulled up an image on the war holo. It was a Geth Dreadnaught. He had an idea where this was going.

"This is the Geth flagship. It is tearing the heavy fleet apart as we try and cover for the other fleets. Nothing we do can touch it" said Han with rage in his voice.

"That's what you get for a foolish full frontal attack!" shouted Zaal'Korris.

"Shut it you suit wetter!" snapped Han. John looked at Garrus who just put a hand over his face. Liara just shook her head in disappointment.

"Enough! If you want us to help with the dreadnaught we will, but first I need some answers myself" said John.

"And what would that be Commander?" asked Shala who always seemed to jump in to make sure things stayed on a decided course of action. John scowled as he looked at Xen. The small woman cocked her head to the side trying to understand him.

"What happened to Kyson Sorley?" he asked. He was met by silence. No one moved as he took his time slowly looking at each and every Quarian. John had wanted to ask about Tali first, but this way he could at least get their side of the story first. Kyson said Xen had covered it up.

"I have bad news Commander…Kyson, he was spaced we believe" said Shala sadly. John kept his gaze on Xen who seemed to shrink in stature. She knew he was on to her.

"How?" he asked as he stared at the floor trying to act crushed.

"He was on his hoverboard between ships when the fleet jumped to a new system. We believe he got left behind in the Valhalla System…we checked for an emergency transponder but…" Shala stopped there. John nodded slowly as he looked up at Shala.

"Thank you Admiral. We will head directly to the dreadnaught now" said John. He noticed Xen had already turned to leave.

"Shepard, Kyson was a good man, we could use him if he was still out there somewhere" said Han. John had to bite his lip. He wanted to call Kyson up again, but had to get the Quarian fleet safe first. Kyson's sudden appearance would startle Xen into doing something stupid. Or Kyson would just go on a war path.

"Oh and Commander, our newest Admiral has come here as well. She has offered her mechanical expertise" said Shala who seemed to have gotten a message on her Omni-tool.

"I almost forgot you had a fifth spot for an Admiral" said Garrus.

"Our newest Admiral has been instrumental in keeping the fleet in one piece" said Shala with a hint of pride.

"Kal'Reegar?" asked Garrus with a bit of a smile. As soon as the Turian had spoken up the door to the war room opened up. John saw a female Quarian but a flash of Tali appeared as she walked into the room. Now, he knew his mind was playing tricks on him. She looked exactly like Tali, the only problem was the flash of her image wasn't going away. The Tali 'copy' walked down the steps. She nodded to him.

"Shepard" she said with Tali's voice. John felt his gut clench as his mind began to try and understand how this could be possible. John looked to Garrus and Liara who both had their jaws hanging open.

"Tali'Zorah has offered to help. Seeing as she is very familiar with the Normandy I doubt this is any problem?" asked Shala. John went pale as things fell into place. He nearly ran from around the holo to stand in front of Tali.

"Is…there something wrong?" Tali asked nervously. John just stared at her making sure he wasn't going insane like Kyson. Without a word John grabbed Tali by the wrist leading her to the conference room.

"Commander?" asked Shala nervously as he led Tali who struggled to keep up with him. The door to the war room shut as John locked it. He let go of Tali as he spun on his heel to look her dead in the eyes. She had changed. She didn't seem to stand as tall. Her eyes which always seemed to be wide open with youth and excitement now were partially closed with jaded scrutiny.

"Shepard, what is going on? You look like hell" said Tali bluntly. John placed a hand on her shoulder giving it a firm squeeze. Her suit had changed as well. It was still purple, but the pattern was different along with her overall size. She had matured a bit more with the addition of an extra inch in height along with a more curvy body.

"I…are…Tali…" he stammered. Tali brushed his arm off as she turned away from him. She walked over to the window by the conference table.

"Shepard…I'm so sorry" she began. John knew what was coming.

"I never thought…Keelah, Kyson. I…I miss him Shepard. I tried to get messages out to everyone. But I got nothing back. You have to believe me" said Tali as she hung her head. John didn't hear any sobs as he expected, just a raw hurt.

"Tali, I know" he said lamely as he joined her by the window.

"I tried, no, we tried to get the Admirals to see reason. To achieve peace. But after…he got spaced, it all fell apart. Han started this after a Geth patrol ship got too close for his comfort. Shepard you have to take out the Geth. It's our only hope" said Tali who had a very harsh edge to her voice. John didn't know what to make of this. He had never heard Tali sound so final in her words.

"I have already figured a way onto the dreadnought. If we slip in with the stealth systems we can get on the ship. From there we can blow the drive core to hell and be done with it. Then we can systematically take out the Geth" said Tali who had squared her shoulders. John just stared at her wide eyed.

"Tali, what happened? Really?" he asked. Tali looked away with an angry glare.

"We don't have time. If you are wondering how badly I'm fucked up over Kyson. Pretty fucked actually" snapped Tali as she walked away.

"I'll be down in engineering to get my mind off things. Let me know when you are hitting the dreadnought" said Tali as she walked out of the conference room to the CIC. John just stood there in shock. _Did…I have never heard her talk like…_

"Oh shit!" he yelled as he ran to the war room. He should run after Tali and tell her. By all accounts it was only right. But if he told her she would freak out on him. The situation was about to go seven directions of fucked. John opened the door and looked inside. Apparently everyone had been waiting in silence.

"We are fucked!" said John as he walked up to Daro'Xen.

* * *

**Tali's POV**

_Keelah, Shepard looked so lost. And Garrus, he looked like he was about to pass out…_

Tali walked out to the CIC to the Galaxy map. She ran her fingers along the desk where Kelly Chambers used to work as the memories flooded back. The amount of fear mixed with pride that had been experienced on this ship was staggering. But here she was, The Normandy. The alliance had changed everything about her yet kept much of it the same but, it was a mixed blessing. She looked at the map one last time before hitting the crew deck.

Once again everything had changed. She was happy to see alliance colors again for she had never been able to completely block out the Cerberus colors no matter how much she had tried. All that was new on the crew deck was an upgrade on the kitchen. Other than that it looked the same.

"I wonder who else has come back?" she asked aloud. She almost wanted to go see if Miranda had come back but held off; she knew where to go. Engineering. Once she walked out of the elevator once again, she saw more changes. The windows overlooking the bay show a much better use of space along with two Kodiaks being worked on. People she had never seen before were busy working while one seemed to be lifting weights. Tali looked down. Her old room with Kyson used to be visible from the overhang. It was gone now. Tali's gut clenched again. She would not be getting any closure there. She had seen Liara as well. _I wonder if she got the crate of Kyson's old stuff?_ She thought sadly as she made her way to the drive core. All she had left was Kyson's old terminal.

As she passed the stairs to the sub deck, loud music began to start. It rumbled through the floor causing her feet to tingle. (_Throat Full of Glass: _By Combichrist)

"Jack is back" she surmised as she pressed on. As the song bled through the floor with a slow driving beat the Lyrics of the song could be clearly heard.

_[Beyond cruel will  
receive the comfort in a broken heart  
Now pattern shapes  
An image of true life  
(True life) ]_

"Damn it Jack. How'd you know?" asked Tali with gritted teeth. The song was making her lose her nerve as she walked up to her old terminal. She couldn't touch Kyson's yet. She just couldn't. She brought up her terminal only to be confused. It had barely been touched._  
_  
_[Alone  
Surrounded by a million faces  
One by one  
I see the judgment in their eyes  
(I see the judgment in their eyes) ]_

Tali growled a bit as the song kept sidetracking her thoughts. She wanted this time alone to figure things out! Not be reminded on how much she had lost! That Bosh'tet was about to get a visit._  
_  
_[Like a disease  
I'm always in the wrong  
And now the numbness wearing off  
Can't stand the pain  
I get in line  
(I always do)  
I always do  
Need to be patient  
While perfecting death's design ]_

She slammed a fist on the desk. Who was she kidding? The song was fucking perfect for how she felt.

_[I cannot help it, can't decline  
It's always better down the line  
I'm in the wrong and I've done it all before_

And I wish I'd never been  
And I know it's just a dream  
Now I'm blind I can open my eyes ]

Tali turned from her terminal to head to the stairs to the sub deck. She had to talk to someone she knew about what had happened before she exploded. No one on the fleet could possibly begin to understand what it was truly like to have been in love with a Human…and to lose him._  
_  
_[Can't stay awake  
Burning alive  
I cannot breathe this poison air filled with lies  
I cannot see  
What's gone to me  
Live in fear  
The sun is falling from the sky  
Can't stay awake]_

As she got close the song pulsed louder with its dark words. The man's voice was full of pain yet anger. And did she have anger. She was angry, furious with what life had dealt her!_  
_  
_[Nothing left to break  
My life is in a thousand pieces, million reasons  
Why should I keep myself away?  
(Hard to define)  
Hard to define  
(It always is)  
It always is  
It's hard to scream with the throat full of glass  
(Throat full of glass) ]_

When she reached the bottom, she found something truly new. Jacks room was completely sealed off. She walked up to the door with apprehension. People would only listen to such a song like this unless they were in a world of hurt. Should she intrude?_  
_  
_[I cannot help it, can't decline  
It's always better down the line  
I'm in the wrong and I've done it all before]_

Yet, something in the back of her mind, a force almost willed her forward. She pounded on the locked door. Nothing happened.

_[And I wish I'd never been  
And I know it's just a dream  
Now I'm blind I can open my eyes_

_Can't stay awake  
Burning alive  
I cannot breathe this poison air filled with lies  
I cannot see  
What's gone to me  
Live in fear  
The sun is falling from the sky  
Can't stay awake_

(Can't stay awake)

]

Tali swore as the music kept playing. She knew she was panicking, but didn't know why. She began to hack the door.

_[Can't stay awake  
Burning alive  
I cannot breathe this poison air filled with lies  
I cannot see  
What's gone to me  
Live in fear  
The sun is falling from the sky  
Can't stay awake]_

Tali opened the door as the song stopped. What she found inside made her weak in the knees. She instantly saw Kyson's hammock from his old room on the far right side. Tools and clothes were strewn about and the work bench she had fixed for Jack long ago had a man standing on it. A loud clang came from where the man was half way through the ceiling.

"God damnit! Motherfucking sonofabitch! That fucking hurt you bastard!" shouted them man. Tali slowly walked up to the bench to see a wild looking armor set with N7 on it. It must be a fellow member of the special ops force riding along. But why did he have Kyson's hammock?

"Shut up Kevin! It's not fucking funny anymore you bastard!" shouted the man. Tali started to hear a familiarity in his voice. But she was grasping for anything to remind her of her Lifemate. The man was wearing a black shirt with white letters saying 'Fear no evil, fear me' on it. Whoever this guy was, he loved violence. It reminded her of Zaeed. The man crouched down on the work bench looking for something.

"Damn it I know the wrench fell down here…" the man paused. He slowly looked at Tali. He had long black hair running just past his shoulders with a bushy black beard hiding most of his features. He had a long scar running over his left eye that reminded her of Zaeed once again. This man had seen war.

"So he has brought ya back huh? Come to torment me once again? You are not real. Not my reality anymore. Leave me, haunt me no more. Please Tali…rest" said the man. Tali put her hands up over where her mouth would be if the helmet wasn't blocking it. Her heart stopped. He sounded _exactly like Kyson_. The echo from earlier was gone. The man just kept staring at her through Kyson's goggles. Tali began to hyperventilate. It couldn't be! Yet after all she had seen…but…there was no way…Tali reached out with a hand. The man flinched as one of her fingers grazed his cheek. _He was real._

The man slowly got down from his workbench to fumble for something. It was a flask, also Kyson's. He downed the whole thing before he slammed it on the bench.

"You are not real…I…I can't do this anymore!" shouted the man as he hung his head in defeat. Tali couldn't feel her legs move but she was standing in front of him. He would not look up. He just slumped there twitching. She crouched down on knee. She _had to know!_ Tali reached out as she looked into the goggles. The man was trembling with fear as she gently pushed up on them. She almost recoiled in shock. She was met with two wide hazel eyes she had seen in every dream. She gasped.

"Keelah…it…it can't be!" she could feel several tears form as _Kyson_ began to shake even more.

"Please…I can't keep thinking you are alive Tali…I miss you more than anything" said Kyson.

"What? I'm right here! How are you alive Kyson? You…you got spaced!" she shouted not understanding what he was saying. Tali saw the pain on his face. There was no brightness in his eyes like there once was. Just a dull everlasting hurt. Tali began to cry. This was not the Kyson she had loved. Yet here he was. Tali ripped off her visor and grabbed one of his hands. She placed her cheek in his rough calloused hand.

"I'm real! I'm right here Kyson!" she said. Kyson froze. He looked confused and lost. He began to run his fingers along her cheek bone, then under her chin. He brought her close to his face. She could smell him, feel and see him. It was truly him.

"Tali…" he paused as a single tear rolled down his left cheek. Her body and mind couldn't take it anymore! It _was_ Kyson! She thrust herself into his lips. She cried as she kissed him. He pushed her back to look her in the eyes. He had no words, he just stared at her as another tear rolled down his left cheek again. Tali wrapped her arms around him. She didn't know how, but he was alive! By the Ancestors he was alive! She kissed him again before she buried her face in the crook of his neck sobbing. She had been so alone for so long. She had been in nothing, but misery with him gone.

"H...How?" he asked. Tali let go for a moment.

"I don't care how! You are alive! Keelah Kyson, I have been nothing! Nothing since you…died. But you aren't!" Tali was scooped by Kyson like many times before. She could feel his muscles lift her with ease as he set her down in the hammock. He knelt by her side. She watched as he seemed to choke on his words. She reached out with a hand to grasp one of his. He gripped it strongly.

"I was…lied to Tali" he said quietly. Tali tried to clear her sinuses and stop crying.

"By who?" she asked trying to understand. Kyson suddenly looked like he was about to burst with rage. It frightened her. She had never seen such a look on him before. Kyson looked away as he closed his eyes.

"I will not say his name right now. Just know that I thought you were dead" he said. Tali had no idea why he would think that.

"Why couldn't you contact me? It's been almost eight months!" she said with anger rising, but all it did was make her cry more. Kyson got in the hammock with her to hold her close. After he took her helmet off and several minutes for her to calm down, he spoke again.

"I was blocked…I will explain all of it later" he said softly in her ear. Tali nodded slowly as she tried her best to curl up closer to him. Nothing she did worked.

"Don't…don't you ever leave me again. I can't make it without you…I…I wanted to die Kyson. I almost did it…" she trailed off. She felt Kyson shudder as his grip around her waist tightened. His hands began to crush hers as he looked her in the eyes.

"I'm here now…" he said as one last tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

**Kyson's POV**

As he looked into Tali's eyes he felt her fear travel to him. The bond was working fast trying to synch them back together as the close proximity hastened things along. Her words slapped him hard, but he understood. There had been a moment where he nearly did as well. He brought her in close for another kiss. A mix of her tears found their way to his lips but he just stayed there. He would not separate. He could not let her go. He was scared to.

"I love you" he said softly against her lips.

"I love you" she said as tears still rolled down her cheeks. Kyson opened his eyes to see Tali looking at him. She looked harder. She was still the very same woman he had fallen in love with, but something seemed different. She looked tired, haggard almost. Kyson ran a hand through her strands of hair. It was one of the small things he had missed since losing her. Tali sighed into his lips as he caressed her. She had missed it too. She cradled his head in one of her hands as she stroked behind his ear.

"Why didn't Shepard say anything?" she asked after a few more minutes. Kyson frowned slightly.

"Wait, are the Admirals still on board?" he asked. If they were, Tali just scared the hell out of John.

"Yes…why?" she asked.

"It's time for you to get your answers" said Kyson as he got up. Tali gently rolled off of the hammock with him. Kyson helped her up with a hand.

"Why would they have any answers?" she asked. Kyson handed her helmet and visor back.

"You will see" he said with a slight growl. Tali paused. Kyson put on his hat along with his utility belt this time. It had his two shotguns and his war hammer. He felt his blood begin to boil as he got ready. Tali had suited up once again.

"Have you had this place ready with a decontamination sweep all this time?" she asked. Kyson nodded as he made his way out of the room. Tali ran after him.

"How long have you thought I was dead?" She asked with worry still in her voice.

* * *

**Garrus's POV**

"I still am uncomfortable with invading Kyson and Tali's privacy despite the circumstances" said EDI as John had her stop spying on the reunited couple. Garrus felt many things at that moment. John had pulled both himself as well as Liara into the conference room. EDI had grudgingly listened in on Tali as she made her way through the ship. Garrus looked at Liara who looked like himself, flat out depressed. But the Turian couldn't help, but feel joy. He had one of his closest friends back from the dead once again it seemed. But what more, Kyson was no longer alone.

After the tear jerking conversation Garrus couldn't help but feel sick when he heard Kyson denying her. The pain in his voice, the pain in Tali's as she tried to understand. But things were looking bad. Kyson was now on a war path. It didn't take a genius to understand it was Kyson's time for revenge. He would want it. Hell he had gotten revenge many times now, each time felt better than the last.

"We have forty five seconds to figure this out" said Garrus bringing John and Liara from their musings.

"We can let this play out…" said John with a weak smile.

"You know, go put our armor on and watch from the outside of the hull" continued John.

"That has some merit" said Liara. Garrus sighed.

"Thirty seconds…Kyson has earned this one. Tali being alive and _here _changes everything. Do we let him tear Xen apart? Cause I have this bad feeling that the other Admirals are in the dark about what really happened" said Garrus. John nodded.

"Well after what I just heard and what we know, I'm half tempted to let him go through with it" said John.

"But this might ruin any plans for Quarian support" said Liara. The three friends went quiet again as they wondered how one Human and a Quarian could cause such a massive upheaval. Garrus twitched as the door from the CIC opened up. Garrus saw Kyson with a dark expression. It matched the face he had after he had pinned Samantha against the wall back on Illium.

"Kyson! I don't know what is going through your head, but please tell me! Why are you shutting me out?" asked a very scared and frantic Tali. John moved quickly trying to intercept.

"Think this through Kyson" said John who was only partially blocking the engineer's path. Kyson lit up a cigg. He had his hat on blocking his eyes from view, but as he looked up Garrus could see not a fire, but the incinerator of hell itself burning in them. Garrus had to stop this before it jeopardized everything. Kyson was clearly not himself in any way. Garrus just hoped that whatever delusion was most likely egging him on could be distracted.

"Don't do it Kyson, I know you want revenge, but it might screw any chance we have for peace between the Geth and the Quarians" said Garrus as he walked up to his friend.

"I won't kill her. Just make her hurt" said Kyson calmly, too calmly for Garrus's comfort.

"I can't let you do that" said John. Kyson smirked as he took another drag on the cigg. The wild engineer brushed past the group. Garrus felt like he should stop him, but he hesitated. This cost them. The four stood in shock not knowing what to do as Kyson opened the door to the war room. Garrus had already run up behind him just in case he lost his shit.

"Well! What do we have here?" boomed Kyson as he took a step in with his head lowered slightly.

"Who are you?" asked Zaal'Korris from within. Kyson laughed hysterically as he raised his head to look at Zaal.

"Oh, ya'll remember me" said Kyson as he slowly walked down the steps. Garrus saw Tali run past him. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop it whatever it is you are doing! Listen to me!" begged Tali. Garrus could hear the panic.

"It…no it can't be!" said Shala, Tali's aunt. Kyson just laughed as he brought out his war hammer.

"Garrus, be ready" whispered John. Garrus began to slowly follow Kyson.

"Kyson Sorley?" asked Shala who took a step back as Kyson began to twirl his hammer in his hands.

"The one and only" he replied. The engineer laughed again as everyone fell silent.

"Xen!" Shouted Kyson. Everyone slowly looked at Daro'Xen.

"I…wha…what a surprise this is! It is good to see you Mr…" stammered Xen.

"Shut your mouth" said Kyson making Xen freeze in place. Kyson slowly made his way around the war terminal.

"Kyson, I'm sorry for what happened, but think about what you are doing!" said Han'Gerral as he tried to cut off Kyson. The young N7 whipped out his left shotgun faster than anybody could register. It was pointed right at Han's visor while Kyson kept his focus on Xen.

"Hold your tongue old man or I will drop you dead where you stand" said Kyson with a growl that made Garrus's blood grow cold. Garrus was about to grab the shotgun when Kyson lowered it.

"Now, in light of recent events…fuck it!" spat Kyson as he charged Xen. Garrus was there as he grabbed him from behind. It was like trying to stop a Mako. Kyson turned on him swinging his hammer. Garrus could only watch in horror as the hammer whistled towards him. But it stopped an inch from his face. Kyson was breathing heavily with rage.

"Kyson…my brother, please stop and think" said Garrus slowly. Kyson slowly lowered his hammer.

"Fine" he growled. Garrus let go of him as Kyson put his weapons away. Garrus sighed with relief.

"Tali, it was no accident that I got spaced" said Kyson. Garrus could see him shaking and twitching as he started to speak without emotion.

"What?" asked Tali quietly. Garrus had taken to watching Xen who seemed to be trying to slowly make her way to the exit. But she stopped as she saw John cut her off.

"Xen. She spaced me after the fight on the Neema" said Kyson calmly. The silence that ensued made it so you could hear a pin drop. A loud thunk was heard above them causing everyone, but Kyson to flinch. Then a sound of something sliding along the hull could be heard, but it stopped as fast as it had started.

"Shepard. I have detected an anomaly…never mind, it has disappeared" said EDI. Garrus had this bad feeling he knew who it was.

"What was that?" asked Liara looking at the celling.

"You tried to kill him!" shrieked Tali at the top of her lungs. Tali began to stalk towards Xen.

"I had no choice!" shouted Xen in defense. Garrus almost jumped out of his skin as Kyson had started to get close to Xen as well. The situation was about to go FUBAR. Xen was cornered by Kyson and Tali with no way out.

"Please…I did what I thought was…" Xen never got to finish her sentence. Kyson threw a punch right into her stomach causing her to double over while Tali kicked her to the ground. Garrus got his hands on Kyson dragging him away, but Tali had begun to shriek and growl in a manner that had Garrus wanting to find a hole to crawl into. She began to stomp Xen into the deck before a combination of John, Han and Zaal were able to haul her off.

"You will fucking die!" screamed Tali as she flailed wildly trying to get loose.

"Kyson, snap out of it! By the spirits I will knock you out if I have too!" said Garrus as Kyson strained against him.

"It's Xen's fault! She caused our pain!" yelled Kyson. The engineer stomped down on the Turians foot causing him to let go and howl in pain.

"Kyson almost made it to the crumpled Xen but Garrus had recovered.

"Stop!" he shouted so loud and so full of furry that the room stopped all motion. Kyson had his hammer out but was looking at him. Garrus snorted.

"Get your shit together! Both of you!" he shouted to the angry couple.

"John, take Tali and Kyson to one side, Admirals with Liara on the other. We are going to sort this out. Do you understand!?" he screamed at the end. No one moved.

"Now!" shouted Garrus making people jump slightly. Kyson kicked Xen in the ribs before going by the door with Tali and John. Garrus walked into the middle with a sigh.

"Right" said Garrus as he leaned against the war terminal brooding. He had to piece things together in a way so that everyone would listen without triggering the volatile emotional states of the couple across the room.

"Xen…what have you done?" asked a horrified Shala. Xen groaned as she slowly got up. None of the Admirals moved to help her.

"Quiet" snapped Garrus as he pondered some more. He glanced at John who nodded. Garrus stewed for another thirty seconds before deciding on a course of action.

"Kyson, tell us how it went down please" said Garrus who was staring at the floor. Kyson grunted.

"After the fight between Tali and her aunt, which Xen instigated, we tried to talk to Han about peace with the Geth" said Kyson.

"Must have been like asking mercy from a Krogan" chipped in Zaal. Han snorted.

"Not now" growled Garrus making everyone quite. The Turian motioned to Kyson to continue.

"He said if we could come up with a plan, he would consider it. Not more than a day later, I got a message from Xen saying she needed me to get a part she had fixed for the Neema. She also sort of apologized for her actions. Once I got there she gave me a piece of junk. I knew something was up but couldn't figure it out at the time" said Kyson as he glared a Xen.

"Fine, I spaced you because you were in the way of my plans. Is that what you want to hear? Screw you Human. You would make it so…I don't have to explain myself to you. Turian, don't you have a burning planet to worry about?" sneered Xen. Garrus slowly turned to look at her. Xen saw the deep scars on his face along with his glare. She stopped moving again. Garrus kept one of his sharp avian eyes on her.

"Tali, would you have guessed Xen would do such a thing?" he asked while still watching Xen.

"No, she won't ever again!" shouted Tali as she tried to break free of John's grasp, but the Commander held firm. Garrus went quiet again.

"Kyson has gone into great detail with me about how he got spaced. Yes, Xen we had Kyson staying down below so this wouldn't happen. But we were all under the impression Tali was dead" said Garrus coldly.

"Why would you think that?" asked Tali who sounded angrier than before if that was possible.

"I'm going to sum it up" said Garrus as he stood at full height. He had pieced it together.

"Kyson and Tali had a plan for peace. It got in the way of Xen's well-known plan to take control of the Geth. So she gets them back by causing Tali's aunt to freak out over a Human bonding to her niece. It worked, almost…" said Garrus. He began to pace the room as he tried to finish the puzzle.

"So everyone leaves bitter. Xen figures to get rid of Kyson by staging an accident" he mused.

"Right as the fleet was jumping to another system" added Kyson bitterly.

"That's a whole new level of fucked up" said John glaring at Xen. The Admiral just rolled her eyes.

"Agreed, so Kyson was spaced. I don't know how he was rescued but he was. Now this is where it gets nasty. Kyson tries to get in contact with the fleet, but is blocked. We even tried contacting the Shadow broker, but even _he_ couldn't get access to the fleet. It was as if he was being blocked? But how? That 'how' is a Quarian named…" Garrus was about to drop what he figured was the cause when Xen freaked out.

"Don't you do it! I will have you flayed alive, Turian!" she shouted. Garrus laughed.

"Yeah, I had the Primarch look up some things about your friend. This all now hinges on Kerris" said Garrus.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" asked Zaal. It was Tali who truly reacted though despite Xen putting a hand to her visor.

"What did you say?" asked Tali now in shock. Kyson looked to his bond mate.

"Kerris'Vateevah vas Nedas nar Tasi…he was the one who put me in the airlock for Xen" said Kyson with a scowl.

"T...That's not possible! Kerris…he…he has to be dead after all of these years…" said Tali who began to shake.

"It is possible, because he has been spying on the Normandy since Noveria, Tali. And recently, he has been harassing Kyson by telling him you were dead. Kerris is an evil bastard that Kyson has been trying to kill for the past few months" said Garrus.

"Lies! This can't be true! Any of it! I…I can't do this" said Tali as she ripped her arm from John's grip. She walked out of the war room. Kyson followed her. Garrus sighed.

"Well?" asked Shepard angrily from the doorway.

"Well what?" spat Xen. A loud crack was heard. Shala had punched Xen in the side of her helmet causing the smaller female to go down.

"How dare you do this to my Tali!" shouted the Admiral. Garrus smiled as he watched the scene unfolding.

"You know why I had to do it! Kyson was meddling into our affairs!" shouted Xen. Shala was now being held back by Han.

"He came in peace you Bosh'tet! He came out of his love for my niece and for Shepard! You _idiot_! You don't deserve to be exiled! You deserve to be executed for you recklessness!" shouted Shala.

"Shala, after the war. Xen can answer for her actions then" said Han calmly. Shala turned on Han.

"You heard Mr. Vakarian! Kerris'Vateevah! She has been working with our curse!" shrieked Shala in fury.

"I take it Kerris has been a problem for you?" asked John who had taken front stage again. Garrus decided it was best for him to leave. He walked over to Liara while John did his thing.

"What's your take on all of this?" he asked Liara.

"That there is going to be more pain before it is all said and done. Xen is in for it no matter what though" she said with a scowl.

"You aren't the vengeful type Liara" said Garrus. Liara looked at him with anger.

"When it comes to my friends, my…family, I am" she said as she walked off to join John. Garrus looked back at the bickering Admirals. He knew that this was going to be ten times worse than Tuchanka.

* * *

**A/N**

**And so! How did you enjoy the opening act? I found it quite dramatic if I do say so my self!**

**Thank you once again to my co-author SpyketheWolf for his amazing help and ideas! He will be dropping in to say hello again here in a few weeks. He does enjoy baiting people lol.**

**Also, Charlie...you E-mail didn't post due to FF not allowing links but I would like to hear your ideas so create an account man! This goes for everyone at large too! I love hearing ideas. I give NO promises but I am easily influenced on random things so who knows?**

**Thank you very much once again and REVIEW AS ALWAYS!**

**I may have caught on that I always use that...**

**P.S. I did all of these notes still thinking I'm using a megaphone...cause I'm sick in the head!**


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward

**A/N**

**Hello again! here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own any rights to the characters or anything else in this so there ya go. Disclaimered. New verb. Now excuse me while I go food something.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Awkward**

**Kyson's POV**

_This is too much for her! What am I saying? This is too much for me!_

Kyson ran after Tali who had gone into the conference room. She was by the window looking at the stars while holding onto herself like she had in the Neema's commons. Kyson slowed down as he got close. It was still not fully registering in his mind everything that was happening. He still felt so angry yet, all he wanted to do was weep. Not for himself but for Tali.

"This…this can't be real…" she said after a few seconds. Kyson felt ice crawling down his back as he walked up to the window next to her.

"H…how could…Kerris?" she asked. Kyson swallowed hard. From her state and hollow voice, this was not going to be a happy reunion.

"You…you know him?" asked Kyson. Tali turned away from him to look out the window. She nodded forlornly.

"Well, it's good to see everything is the same! We are always left in the damn dark" laughed Kyson nervously.

"Nothing is the same! Nothing!" she yelled at him. Kyson just stood in shock.

"Everything has been a waking hell! I can't sleep! I can't tell if I'm alive or dead! Now not one, but two people who I thought were dead are alive? Trying to kill each other! I have to be in hell!" she screamed at him. Kyson felt her pain. He knew it more than anyone else ever could. She had described his life since he had been swallowed by the void.

"I'm so sorry Tali. I wish you never had to go through any of this" said Kyson as he looked at the floor for he couldn't look her in the eyes. He felt ashamed for not being able to find her after all of this time.

"I'm so lost Kyson…please, I can't do this anymore" she sobbed as he felt her collapse into his arms. Kyson held on to her tightly as she cried silently. He felt her tremble as she tried to stay quiet.

"Shhhh…I'm here" he said quietly.

"I want to kill her Kyson, I want to kill Xen so badly" said Tali. Kyson began to rub her shoulders.

"I know. But right now as much as it hurts, we have to worry about stopping this war" said Kyson. He had to dig deep down in order to say those words. But now that Tali was alive. The only way to keep her so, was to figure out how to win this war. But the problem now was that he wasn't the only one who wanted Xen dead. Tali might lash out on her own.

"I know. But I hate it" she said with a sniff. Kyson just kept holding her as the stars went by. The door opened behind him from the war room.

"Are you two going to be okay?" asked Garrus. Kyson didn't have the words to respond. He didn't dare move from his spot least he lose Tali again. Tali did tilt her head on his chest to look at Garrus, but she stayed quiet as well.

"I thought I should let you know, we are about two hours out from reaching the Geth Dreadnaught…John has also brokered for Xen to still act as admiral until the war with the Reapers is over…" said Garrus with a bit of hate in his words. Kyson just kept looking at the stars. It made sense. It was too late for a massive problem with the leaders of the Quarians. It was a personal issue to top it off. Not something the fleet needed to know about.

"I'll just give you two some space, Tali…I'm glad you are still alive. We missed you" said Garrus as he walked away.

"I think we need to find somewhere else" said Kyson.

"I'm afraid to move" said Tali. Kyson gently pushed her back while taking her hands in his. He led her quietly to the elevator. The two guards at the check point saluted him. He had nodded back. Tali hadn't missed the gesture.

"Why did they salute you?" she asked as they walked to the elevator.

"When we get to the lounge" he said. Once they had hit the rec room, Kyson led her to the couch and locked the door for privacy. Tali looked around.

"So Kasumi is no longer here?" she said more than asked. Kyson nodded.

"Yeah...many are gone. We haven't heard from some of them still" said Kyson.

"I'm sorry about Earth…I have been hearing reports. Palaven is doing badly as well?" she asked; Kyson nodded.

"We knew this was coming Tali. All we can do now is fight" he said as he squeezed her hands for assurance.

"I know. I have so many questions…" she said.

"Well, the salute thing. First, I'm a Lieutenant Commander in the Alliance Navy now. Two, I'm N7 like Shepard" said Kyson. Tali just stared at him.

"Really? But you had sworn you would never go Alliance. But N7…Kyson, that is a rare honor inside of the Alliance? How did you pull all of this off?" she asked slightly amazed. Kyson bit his tongue. He wasn't so sure this was the time to start re hashing everything that had happened. He had kept it close to his chest even with Garrus and John.

"Long story, trust me…" said Kyson not sure of his words all of the sudden. Tali picked up on it.

"So?" she asked. Kyson frowned. He didn't know why it was so hard to say anything.

"It was a painful experience. I haven't even talked to John about how it happened" he said.

"Have you even told anyone how you survived?" she asked.

"No. I try not to re live that. Well, to be honest with you, I wish I could block out the past eight months" he said quietly. Tali looked into his eyes once again. He could tell she was trying to get a read on him.

"Now isn't the time…we have to be ready for the mission" he said as he looked away.

"We have more than just a few minutes" she said, but Kyson was locking down. He felt his heart start to beat faster. He felt trapped but there was nothing closing him in. He began to twitch again.

"Kyson, don't do this to me" said Tali as she brought him closer. Kyson shook his head.

"I…I'm sorry. It's just…so much has happened. I don't know where to start" he said.

"If you are scared…I know. It's okay Kyson" said Tali gently. Kyson shook his head.

"No it's not" he replied through gritted teeth. Kyson brought Tali forward.

"I love you no matter what. You know that right?" he asked. His voice had panic creeping in.

"I never forgot" she replied. Kyson stood up then and headed for the door.

"I have to do some things before we go on the mission" he said rigidly as he tried to reign in his emotions.

"I…okay" said Tali. Kyson turned away as he headed straight for the shower. He felt like he was going to implode. Only one thought was driving him now. _I can't let her see how far I have fallen._ Turning on the hot water, he completely scrubbed down every inch of his body twice. Now came the hard part. The hair. Kyson looked in the mirror with dread. His wet hair made him look like a drowned cat on a good day. He growled at how he had let himself go so easily. He reached into his labeled medicine cabinet. He found his razor, but skipped it. He went for the electric shears.

He took a deep breath. This was not just for neatness. This was him trying to fight back in a way. The length of his bead, his scraggly hair was a sign of eight months of resignation to being defeated by life. And how he didn't pick himself back up. He would not let Tali look upon that. It was his shame to carry.

Twenty minutes later was a new man. Or it would seem due to the fact that as he headed to his room he scared Gabby shitless. She didn't recognize him one bit. Kyson just kept quiet as he donned his armor. There was no way he was going into a fight on a Geth ship casual. They didn't need oxygen.

"Kyson. Shepard has requested your presence in the hanger bay" said EDI.

"Will do. EDI, can I ask you something?" asked Kyson as he lit another cigg.

"How can I help?" asked the AI.

"I know you have been observing and learning from the crew. It is no secret that I am not of sound mind. But…" Kyson went quite. He just stopped thinking for a second. It was as if he couldn't finish anything in his mind anymore.

"I know what you are getting at. Tali is not used to the changes on the Normandy. You Kyson, have changed more than The Normandy. You are worried she will not understand" said EDI. Kyson nodded slowly.

"You have been doing nothing but fighting Kyson. Don't stop" finished EDI. Kyson checked that he had all three of his guns along with his hammer before setting out. Once in the hanger bay, he took a swig of whiskey hoping it would settle his stomach.

Several people were in the bay. John naturally along with Liara. Garrus was standing by Tali who just stared off into space. Kyson flexed his taught muscles before walking up.

"Ready to go Kyson?" asked John as he turned around. But the expression on his face was one of slight amusement.

"Who are you?" asked Garrus with an odd smile. Kyson had his hair buzzed down to nothing but a fuzz. His scar over his left eye was fully visible now. It ran past his hair line straight down to his jaw bone. His hazel eyes were clearly seen as his goggles were pushed up out of the way. The cigg still burned between his lips as he looked everyone over.

"You coming Garrus?" asked Kyson acting as if nothing had changed.

"I uh…no armor remember?" replied the Turian slowly. Kyson walked away to kick a crate next to his alcohol stash.

"I got you a new set. Try it on bud" he said quietly. Garrus ran up opening the crate.

"How…how much did this cost you?" asked Garrus as he looked at Kyson with a hard look. Kyson smiled.

"The eighty thousand John paid me" said Kyson. Garrus just stared at the armor before lifting the crate and disappearing.

"So I guess we should wait then" said John as Kyson walked back to the group. Kyson nodded as he stood waiting. John just kept staring at him.

"Kyson, how are you holding up?" asked Liara with concern. The engineer smiled.

"Doing just fine now, I can feel air on my head again" said Kyson with a smile. John just kept his gaze on him.

"Besides, seeing that Tali is back, I can't let myself look like trash now can I?" asked Kyson glancing at bond mate.

"You didn't have too…" she stopped not sure what to say. Kyson laughed nervously.

"It was getting in the way. So what's the plan?" asked Kyson trying to chew up as much silence as possible.

"We sneak on, from there we take down the drive core so the heavy fleet can retreat" said John. Kyson nodded.

"So now we are going into the land of the Toasters. Joy! So who is ready for some fun?" he asked aloud. Silence ensued.

"Ungh, for fucks sake people lighten up. I'm alive, Tali is alive, and Xen will get hers after this war. There we go! Problems gone" said Kyson half grunting. John shook his head.

"With what has been going on with you…" John began. Kyson slammed his food down. His heavy armor made a loud boom causing the Commander to stop talking. Tali had jumped at his outburst.

"Can I have a word with you Commander?" asked Kyson dropping the casual use of John's name. The two walked off to the front of the bay.

"John! What the hell?" hissed Kyson angrily. John crossed his arms with a disapproving scowl.

"I see what you are doing Kyson. It's not going to work" said John with irritation.

"She doesn't need to know the fucked up bits. That is not her concern, it would kill her if she knew what I went through over her!" said Kyson with apprehension. He had started to bounce on his toes as he glanced at where Tali and Liara were looking at them. Tali was bouncing while fiddling nervously with her hands.

"You have to tell her. You can't hide from your demons any longer Kyson. I'm about to toss you off the ship. I was damn tempted before the Admirals showed up. But things didn't blow up as bad as I thought so know this. If you don't sort this out, you are gone" said John. Kyson felt lost. What the hell was he supposed to do? John relaxed a bit and placed a hand on Kyson's shoulder.

"Kyson, look at Tali" he said. Kyson had never stopped watching her.

"She is terrified of everything right now. Mostly of you. Be there for her, don't shut her out" said John in a softer tone.

"She is not going to like what she is going to find" said Kyson firmly. What John didn't seem to understand was that he swore to never drag her down.

"John, oblige me this, I will come clean with Tali after all of this stuff with Rannoch is settled. Right now she needs some familiarity in this crazy situation" said Kyson. John sighed.

"Fine. But if she asks you about anything, come clean with her understand?" asked John.

"You can boot my ass if otherwise" said Kyson. John patted his shoulder.

"Good. Now go to her" said John. Kyson walked away. _This is going to be hard, damn I hate that I have to do this…_

"What was that all about?" asked Tali. Kyson froze. He watched as John stopped right next to him. Tali had asked directly right off the bat.

"Like I said before, much has changed. Just trying to sort it out is all" said Kyson. He glanced at John who had a blank face.

"Well, Garrus had better sort his shit out fast. I'm not going to fucking wait all day" said Tali. Kyson's jaw dropped.

"Duh…wut?" he asked. Tali shrugged her shoulders as she screwed some sort of metal rod into her helmet. The end lit up blue after a few seconds. Kyson nearly lost it.

"What is that?" asked a disturbed Liara. No one was used to Tali cussing.

"And electronic cigarette" she said as if there wasn't a thing wrong. Kyson walked up to her laying both hands on her shoulders. He tried to get a read on her, but it felt like the visor had become a barrier between them once again.

"Don't look at me like that! I've been stressed as hell with this war" she snapped slightly as she took out the E-cigg.

"I'm just…a little surprised is all" said Kyson taken aback. Tali looked at the ground.

"Sorry, today has been…" she started.

"Completely crazy" finished Kyson. Tali nodded slowly. Kyson took her left hand in is right. He threw on a wry grin.

"Well, now that the crazy has calmed down, how bout making some fun of the rest of it?" asked Kyson. Tali rolled her eyes like she had a thousand times before.

"Yeah, you are still my Kyson" she said with the slightest hint on sarcasm. Kyson brought her in for a hug.

"Well duh" he said with a warm smile.

"Kyson…" Tali pushed him back.

"Your armor…it hurts" she said. Kyson hadn't realized the problem. The N7 Destroyer armor was nothing, but hard jagged edges.

"Ah, my bad" said Kyson as he stepped away.

"This is so damn cute it's scary" said the voice of Garrus. Kyson turned to see his friend wearing his new armor. Kyson smiled as he say his friend in his brand new N7 Destroyer armor made to fit Turians. Tali groaned.

"I'm done. They are twins now…Shepard, please tell me they aren't sleeping together?" asked Tali in exasperation. John chuckled to himself.

"I dunno Tali, I kinda like it!" said John with a broad smile.

"Now I get to be even more of a badass! Kyson, you are alright in my books" said Garrus with a mischievous smile.

"Alright, let's head up to the CIC and see how close we are" said John. Kyson waited for everyone else to walk ahead before leading Tali who was still in hand. She had a death grip on him.

"So how big is this thing?" asked Kyson.

"About thirty percent bigger than the Turians largest dreadnaught" said Tali as they entered the elevator. Kyson groaned.

"I'm going to be so tired by the end of all of this" he said with a smile still on his face.

"Quit your bitchin" said Garrus as he checked over his Mattock.

"Make me" laughed Kyson.

"Keelah! Liara, Shepard…I'm so sorry you got stuck with them." Giggled Tali. Kyson sighed with relief now that he heard Tali finally laugh a bit. It was all he needed. He squeezed her hand causing her to look at him.

"You know you missed us!" he said with a gleam in his eyes that had returned for the first time since he last saw her.

"It hasn't been that bad Tali. You should have been there when we faced the Rachni" said Liara with a smile.

"Rachni? But Shepard, the Queen…she promised…" Tali began with worry.

"The Reapers had found her again. We freed her and she is helping with the war" said John proudly. Tali nodded.

"Oh, and we cured the Genophage" said Garrus with a smarmy look.

"I bet the Salarians are thrilled about that" said Tali flatly. Garrus rolled his eyes.

"Screw them. The Krogan are now helping push back the Reapers on Palaven. Wrex has also promised to help when we finally take back Earth" said the Turian.

"You all have been very busy" said Tali as the elevator opened up.

"Yeah well, everyone needs a hobby. Some build model ships, others make bombs…I'll make due with war at this point I guess" said Garrus roughly. Tali cocked her head to the side. She knew Shepard made model ships.

"Who makes bombs?" she asked with curiosity.

"You are holding his hand" said Garrus as he walked forward past the galaxy map. Tali slowed a bit.

"You what?" she asked incredulously.

"Like Garrus said, everyone has a hobby" smiled Kyson. He would have to punch Garrus later.

As they made it to the cockpit, Joker spun his chair around slowly. He was looking down so his cap covered his eyes while he had his hands clasped in front of him.

"Well, well, well…look whose back" said Joker ominously. Kyson raised an eyebrow in question.

"Um…" murmured Tali. Joker looked up with a shit eating grin.

"You are going to hate me Tali" said Joker with an evil grin. They just waited for Joker to finish.

"I beat your score" was all he said. Kyson looked at Garrus to see if he understood. But everyone was at a loss of what the pilot was saying. Except Tali.

"You hacked it" she deadpanned. Joker shook his head slowly.

"There is no way you got a higher score than me on Fleet and Flotilla. It is just not possible" deadpanned Tali. Kyson looked at her with an odd look. Fleet and Flotilla was a sappy war movie about Turians and Quarians working together. Joker brought up a screen. Several names with numbers were ranked from one to ten in descending order. Joker pointed to the second rank.

"That score my feisty friend is your score" said Joker. The name in the second spot said 'Lov3sLib3ration'. Kyson snickered at the name, but got elbowed in the side for it. He didn't feel a thing while Tali groaned in pain. Joker laughed.

"Now, I hate these mushy lovey dovey space opera story lines personally. But I swore I would beat any score a crew member racked up" said Joker as he pointed at the number one spot. The name next to the number one person in the galaxy was 'PwndReaper mlm'.

"You! You are PwndReaper? You Bosh'tet! I just got that high score six months ago!" shouted Tali causing Joker to pump his fists in the air.

"Owned! Oh yeah!" shouted Joker. Kyson laughed with Garrus as John face palmed. Joker just kept laughing.

"That's right. Self-five" said Joker with a smitten look as he high fived himself.

"Wow…you need better things to do with your free time" said Kyson.

"Well, ya know. Gotta have goals Kyson" snickered Joker. But the pilot got up shakily from his seat. He walked up to Tali holding out a hand.

"Glad to have you back Tali. Now we can have a leash on our psychotic hallucinating engineer" said Joker. Kyson twitched as Tali shook Jokers hand gently.

"I'm glad to be back Joker. But what do you mean hallucinating?" asked Tali as she looked at Kyson in question. Kyson felt his gut clench.

"I can answer that for you Tali" came the voice of EDI. But the droid body she had commandeered finally showed itself as EDI got up from the comms chair on Jokers right. Kyson felt Tali's hand crush his once again. EDI calmly walked up with an extended hand.

"I also believe it is time we formally met" said EDI with a stoic expression.

"How…how did you get a body?" asked Tali who recoiled from the out stretched hand. Kyson nudged Tali slightly.

"That is another long story, but EDI has been amazing to us" said Kyson. Tali looked at him for a few seconds before shaking EDI's hand.

"I'm sorry EDI…I'm just…" Tali stopped unsure of herself.

"I understand your caution. If it helps, I wish you to know that just as before, my number one priority is my crew. That has and never will change" said EDI. Kyson saw the smile on John's face as he nudged Liara. The Asari smirked a bit.

"Yes well…just so we are clear as before, I expect complete privacy and discretion…but we have never had a problem with that like we did with Legion" said Tali. EDI nodded before sitting back down.

"We are about to hit the relay" said the AI causing everyone to look through the forward windows.

"How are we looking Joker?" asked John as he stood behind the pilot.

"Well…it looks like a giant shit storm on the scanners" said Joker as he focused on his job.

"I'm picking several hundred unique ship signatures in active combat" said EDI.

"Take us in Joker, nice and quiet" said Shepard. Kyson felt the slight weightless feeling you get when the relay jumps you to a new system.

"Stealth systems are engaged. The only way they can hear us now is if you start singing the Russian National Anthem" laughed Joker as the Normandy finished the jump. Kyson rolled his eyes at the 'Hunt for the Red October' reference. But his jaw dropped as Rannoch came into view.

"Keelah…" said Kyson and Tali in unison. Quarian ships were exploding right in front of them. Cannon rounds flew through space at all angles as the Geth fired upon the heavy fleet. But worst of all, the massive Geth Dreadnaught loomed in the background…with barely a scratch. John growled as they approached.

"Let's move" he said as he led the team to the air lock.

"My cyber suites have allowed me access to the Dreadnaught. There is a docking tube ready for access" said EDI as the team walked away.

"Right. Once we are on board, we find and shut down the Reaper code. After that we see if we can take down the drive core just in case" said John as they all walked into the small air lock.

"Reaper code?" asked Kyson as he put on his helmet.

"You missed that part after your little fight with Xen. The Geth are being controlled by the Reapers" said John. Kyson looked at Tali with apprehension. _Holy shit…when I thought I was fighting Geth…no. That isn't possible._

"Well we have Tali back so this will be over in fifteen minutes or less" said Garrus.

"Make it five" said Tali.

"Well on the bright side, now with another Dextro on board…maybe I can get better Turian food" said Garrus.

"That would be a nice change" said Tali. Kyson was very thankful for being Human at that moment.

"I do have some Turian chocolate. You can help yourself to it when we get back…Teagann got it for me as a gift" said Garrus. Kyson could somehow see a shit eating grin through Garrus's helmet that was now identical to his.

"Oh…chocolate…what was the gift for?" asked Tali who sounded intrigued.

"We are engaged…wedding is on hold for now seeing that there is a war in the way…" said Garrus.

"Commander, the docking tube looks pretty shot up" said Joker as the Normandy jolted a bit as it connected to the tube. John looked at a small screen on his Omni-tool.

"Too risky for the whole team, I'll secure it right quick" said John as the air lock opened. Kyson saw a long tube with holes in it.

"This'll be fun…" said John as he stepped out. The air lock closed behind Shepard.

"We'll be here waiting…quietly" said Joker over the comm. Kyson let his breath go with a heavy sigh. The sight of open space had rattled him.

"You okay Kyson?" asked Liara. Kyson nodded.

"What was it that Joker was talking about? Hallucinating?" asked Tali. Kyson stayed quite. Now wasn't the time.

"Kyson has had it rough since he got spaced" said Garrus. Kyson tried to block everyone out. This was going to go badly.

"If it wasn't for Liara bonding with him, he wouldn't know what he was even seeing right now" continued the Turian as if nothing was wrong.

"You what?!" asked Tali with a shrill tone.

"Smooth Garrus" snapped Kyson angrily.

"It's not what you think Tali I swear! He downed a whole bottle of Lemouria! I had to make sure his mind was still intact!" said Liara quickly. Tali looked at Kyson.

"A whole bottle of Lemouria…are you crazy!" she shouted. Kyson chuckled nervously. _Good catch Liara._

"I was already drunk. I didn't read the label…" he said lamely. Tali shook her head.

"How are you doing out there Shepard?" asked Tali tuning out from the situation. Kyson just kept staring at Garrus. He was getting punched twice now.

"The lack of gravity is a little disorienting…but the Gravity boots make up for it" said John.

"Damn…this ship is big" said John.

"That's because it's forty percent bigger than an alliance Dreadnaught" said EDI.

"Hey guys, what's stopping the Geth from looking out a window" asked Joker.

"Geth don't have windows remember? It's a structural weakness" said Tali.

"I am immune to your facts…and logic" quipped Joker. Kyson rolled his eyes.

"Well I can support my facts with strong bones" replied Tali.

"Wow…that was low" said Joker. Kyson was about to shake his head when the Normandy jolted again.

"John?" asked Kyson. He had a bad feeling something happened that ought not to have.

"I'm on the Geth ship…I guess you guys are going to have to find another way on" said Shepard.

"So I guess you don't want to solo the giant Geth Dreadnaught?" asked Joker.

"Not if I can help it" replied Shepard sarcastically. Tali finally let go of his hand as she brought up her Omni-tool. Kyson could see the schematics of the ship. But, she began to lean against him ever so slightly. Without even thinking about it, he leaned back.

"EDI, I have found another way in. Shepard, you have to unlock it for us from the inside" she said.

"Got it, I got gravity again now that I'm inside" said John.

"It should not be far from the small hole that was punched in the hull" Tali replied.

"I wouldn't call it small…" said John.

"We lost six frigates just so we could do that" replied Tali angrily. Tali had taken to crushing Kyson's hand again.

"You would have done it differently?" asked John.

"Han went on a full frontal assault. After the Geth tested our defenses by trying to raid the Neema, he went full tilt. Han was the one who started this war. Xen backed him so she could test her new toys…" growled Tali. Kyson felt his gut clench again. _What the hell did I see down on Uttuku? The bond can't possibly work like that…_

"Raan gave provisional support. Damn it I tried to warn them…Kyson and I tried to. But in the end only Zaal opposed them. In the end, Han is in charge of the heavy fleet so it was his decision. We could lose the entire fleet because of this" said Tali shakily.

"Don't worry Tali. We will get your people out of here safely" reassured John. Kyson felt another small jolt. They had made it to the next docking tube.

"Joker, how shot up is this one?" asked Kyson whose mouth had gone dry.

"Worse. It looks to be only framing holding it together for five panels. You have to jump it" said Joker. Kyson clamped down on Tali's hand like a vise causing her to twitch and look at him.

"Peachy…" mumbled Kyson. The air lock opened to the long docking tube. Garrus jumped down with Liara. Holes were all over the place revealing the light from the star Tikkun.

"What's wrong?" asked Tali. Kyson swallowed hard clearing his throat.

"I…it's nothing lets go" he said as he let go of her hand. The weightlessness almost caused him to panic but his grav boots stuck him to the metal. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit._ Kyson had not been in actual space since his 'accident' on the fleet. He was petrified. Kyson heard Tali land next to him. Garrus was up ahead with Liara. Kyson cinched down his fears and pressed forward. In a matter of seconds he was keeping pace with Garrus who was upside down relative to him. They walked in silence until they reached the massive gap. Five beams that all of the plates were built off of were holding the tube together.

"So, that is Rannoch" said Liara as she looked out into space. Kyson was hyperventilating as he followed her gaze. Kyson was speechless. It was so different than looking at Earth. There were almost no clouds to speak of. The very little green could be seen along with oddly shaped continents. Odd, being a relative term.

"Whelp, I'm off. Hope I don't get hit by a stray cannon round" said Garrus as he coiled his legs. With a strong push, Garrus floated through space to the other side.

"Ah…that was a bit of a jolt. Damn it my rib…" grunted the Turian as he landed. Liara was next landing with much more grace. Kyson just stared at the gap. He could bring himself to move.

"Why aren't you jumping?" asked Tali.

"I…" he began.

"This…is the first time in space since…" Tali stopped. She had guessed right. He was terrified of drifting off again. He couldn't do it again. He would die before getting left in the void. Kyson jerked violently as Tali slipped a hand in his.

"We do it together then" she said strongly. Kyson took a deep breath.

"On three" she said.

"One…" Kyson began to breathe heavily as he willed his legs to crouch. He was going to die this time.

"Two…" said Tali as she gripped his hand firmly. Kyson closed his eyes. No god or gods could save him.

"Three!" she shouted. Kyson pushed off roughly. He felt the weightlessness of space causing him to feel dizzy. He opened his eyes to see the opposite side of the tube closing in. He was starting to hyperventilate out of control.

"We are almost there" said Tali. They were inside the tube. Kyson was closest to the metal so he stretched his legs out. As he got close his grave boots anchored him firmly as he brought Tali down. His knees felt like they had turned to Jell-O as tunnel vision made it hard to see the ship access just thirty feet away.

"Keelah Kyson…" said Tali as she knelt next to him.

"Let's…get this over with awright?" he asked as he stood up fully. Garrus walked over to him.

"You got this bud" re assured the Turian. Kyson nodded as they walked forward. Tali wouldn't let go of his hand. Once they were inside the air lock Kyson relaxed as the artificial gravity returned.

"Shepard, have you found anything yet?" asked Tali.

"I'm looking at a terminal now. Let's see…let's try this" said John over the comm. The opposite door from Kyson rotated before opening in two halves. Kyson walked in with skepticism. The whole place was dimly lit with harsh angles.

"Glad you could make it!" said John with a laugh as the team climbed up to meet him.

"Have any problems?" asked Liara. John shook his head.

"Not yet. I doubt they even no we're here" he replied. The team climbed up a ladder to join the Commander. Kyson brought up the rear as everyone got situated.

"Thanks for doing this Shepard" said Tali as she pulled two pistols off of her waist. Kyson had been so worried about everything else he hadn't noticed the odd looking things. But as Kyson studied them further, they seemed very familiar at the same time.

"Here, take one of these, it might be handy" she said as she placed them on barrier wall. John picked one up while Kyson studied the other.

"Got some weight to it" said John.

"They are Xen's design, it creates an electrical pulse that disrupts Geth shields on impact" said Tali.

"Why don't I get a new gun?" asked Garrus. Kyson handed the pistol to the Turian.

"Have at it" said Kyson as he brought out his two wraiths. Garrus nodded as he walked away. John motioned for the team to head further into the ship.

"Two shotguns?" asked Tali who brought out her eviscerator. Kyson nodded.

"These are M-11 Wraiths. They are two shot versions of what you have. More powerful too" he said.

"Well if I knew you felt that way, I would have gotten you something more personalized" said Tali as she went to a locked door.

"So where can we shut down this Reaper signal?" asked John as they walked up.

"We have to get to the Operations Center. But to do that we have to go through the vents…Keelah I hate vents" said Tali with dread.

"You did just fine on the collector base" chuckled John.

"I got set on fire!" shouted Tali. Kyson remained quiet. He still had a bad feeling about everything going on. But that bad feeling had always been with him since he got to the fleet months ago. Tali opened the door to reveal a passage that led deeper in. They moved forward cautiously as John ran up to a terminal.

"Christ, they are using some high tech stuff. GARDIAN laser suites and all" said John slightly impressed.

"Those are infrared guided I believe. The Salarians use them" said Kyson as he watched the heat sink for the laser drop its load.

"Those lasers cut through the heavy fleet as if they were made of foil…" said Tali angrily.

"You gonna be okay?" asked John. Tali pressed forward without a word. As Shepard and Liara moved forward Kyson went up to the terminal.

"I guess that's a no" said Garrus. Kyson nodded as he checked the display. There was something off though. He tapped on the small icon that had nothing to do with firing algorithms. It was a program to try and override the laser, but it had a developer name in the coding.

"Kerris…" breathed Kyson. Garrus looked at the screen.

"Damn it. It shows him passing through here an hour ago. I suggest we stay quiet about this until we are done" said Garrus. Kyson nodded.

"She knows Kerris, she said it has been over a decade since she saw him last. But she sounded like he was something important to her" said Kyson with a scowl.

"Where the hell are you two?" asked Tali over the comm. Kyson left the terminal to catch up. Once they made their way down the catwalk, Kyson saw movement behind the three team mates.

"Get down!" shouted Garrus who had seen it as well. John dropped along with Liara. Tali spun around ready to fire when a round from a Geth trooper knocked her shotgun from her hands. A rocket missed Tali by a foot, but the missile exploded right next to her sending her to the ground. Kyson growled as he ran up. He slid behind a wall as he dragged Tali to her feet.

"Damn it my shotgun!" she yelled. Kyson thrust his left Wraith into her hands.

"Remember two shot reload!" he shouted over the firefight. Tali wasted no time in aiming past the wall taking out the rocket trooper with ease.

"Why don't I hear any alarms!" shouted Garrus who had his Mattock out.

"They are machines! They have instantly warned each other!" shouted Liara as she unleashed a singularity. Four Geth got trapped in the mini black hole only for Liara to collapse the unstable field. An explosion rent the machines to pieces.

"Good work! Tali, how after all of this time does your shotgun get taken out in midair?" asked John as he moved forward.

"I don't know what you are talking about" said Tali as she held up the similar looking Wraith Kyson had given her.

John laughed as he moved forward, but Kyson was keeping an eye out when he heard a small tick noise up ahead. John turned to see what it was right as a small beeping noise went off. John looked down between his feet.

"Mines!" shouted the Commander. Kyson froze as he watched John dive forward. To his surprise the explosion was quite small.

"Huh…I bet it's just to knock down shields" said John as he stood up.

"Nothing like the FISH" said Garrus as the team moved forward but with a higher level of caution.

"Fish?" asked Tali.

"It's what Kyson calls the bombs he makes. It stands for Fuck It Shit Happens" said John. Tali glanced at Kyson.

"How poetic" she said sarcastically. Kyson just shrugged as they entered what looked like a server room. Liara had already gone to one of the terminals.

"The reaper code is on all Geth platforms. Every single one is hacked" she said.

"Can't we override the code from here?" asked John as he looked around.

"No, too many redundant checking systems. We have to do it from the operation center for what we have to do…" Tali stopped as she looked up at something.

"What's up?" asked Kyson seeing that she was distracted.

"Damn planetary guns! The Geth are using them to tear apart the fleet" she said as she began to pace frantically.

"Don't worry Tali. We won't let you down" said John as he moved forward. As they opened up the doors to the operations center, a firefight erupted instantly.

"Damn it watch out for the hunters! Cloaked bastards!" shouted Tali as she found cover. A few shots went off followed by Garrus whooping in excitement.

"Couldn't hide from that one HAaaaaaa!" shouted the Turian. The team made quick work of the stragglers. They made it to a larger terminal on the opposite side of the room. Tali began to check something as she brought up a layout of the Dreadnaught. The center of the room had a massive holo of the ship.

"Damn. We are locked down…the whole ship is so we can't get out. They even blocked the Reaper code!" she snapped as she began checking other avenues of attack, Kyson looked at the ships schematics.

"Well…where is the signal coming from?" he asked.

"The drive core" said Tali as she highlighted the section of the ship near mid ship. Kyson studied a long tube running down the center.

"Why don't we just book it down the main battery?" he asked. Garrus groaned.

"Yeah, let's just run down the barrel of the massive ships cannon. That'll work out well" said Garrus.

"Let them work" said John. Garrus grunted in response.

"That would work…but we are still trapped in here" said Tali. Kyson pondered what would make the Geth freak out to drop the lock down. Then an idea popped in his head.

"Thank you Joker…" mumbled Kyson as he thought out the idea.

"What?" asked Liara. Kyson pointed to a different section of the ship below the main battery.

"What makes every ship dangerous no matter what? Fire! We fake a fire in the stern section of the ship. That'll do it for sure" said Kyson as he looked at Tali with a broad smile. Tali nodded.

"Correct. Alright let's do this, we have a bunch of Geth waiting behind the doors." Kyson got into cover as Tali sounded the alarm. All at once Geth came flooding in, but the best part was Shepard. He had cloaked himself during the conversation. The room turned into a deadly cross fire.

"John, you are awesome bud" said Kyson as the last Geth fell to Liara's SMG.

"It's what I do" said John as they made their way towards the main battery. Kyson rolled his neck in order to get some of the kinks out. He had to use some cramped and shitty cover during the fight.

"Has anyone done this before?" asked Liara as they neared the door that led to the main battery shaft.

"Nope. No time like the present though" said John.

"I still can't get over how wrong this place feels. Each arch, every corner has nothing to do with organics" said Garrus.

"Geth… Ship!" said Tali with sarcasm. Kyson smiled as the team found the door in front of them locked. John grunted.

"Well, a bypass should do it no problem. Good thing we have our engineering staff at full capacity" said John.

"Looks like it" said Kyson. He looked over to Tali, he found her _right_ next to him. _I'm not going anywhere hun._ Kyson nudged her softly with his arm. She couldn't see the small smile he had but she knew.

"Now that I think about it it's going to be a lot louder on the Normandy again" chuckled John who was watching them. Kyson snapped his head to glare at John. A glare that wasn't seen.

"Gotta put on a show for Joker naturally; also need to make sure people know what's mine" laughed Tali as she lightly punched him on the shoulder. Kyson shook his head, he wanted to laugh, but something was still holding him back.

"Aw don't tell me you are the bashful one now Kyson? What about all of those times you were suggesting moves to use on Liara?" John said. Kyson saw Liara's jaw drop so he thought it a wise move as he took a step back closer to Garrus.

"By the spirits John! Can you make this more awkward if you tried? No! Please dig yourself deeper so Kyson and Liara both freak out at once! How bout the four of you go find your rooms and have at it already!" yelled Garrus as he threw his hands in the air. The Turian took a few steps away before coming back with a calmer demeanor.

"Well, someone is frustrated…" said Tali with a giggle. Garrus just grunted as he walked up to the door. He hacked the lock opening the door.

"I already see Geth! Let's move" shouted the angry sounding Turian. Kyson looked at Tali who simply shrugged.

* * *

**A/N**

**Kyson is obviously handling things really well. holding things back always works don't it? No? Well no surprises there. Between Garrus's comments along with Liara dropping the word _bonding_ poorly we shall see what happens.**

**Review as you will and thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hanging by a Thread

**A/N**

**No preamble, here it is!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hanging by a Thread**

**Kyson's POV**

"I don't see any Geth?" said Tali with slight disappointment in her voice. Garrus just kept silent as he climbed down one of the ladders in the service chamber. Kyson understood why Garrus was edgy. He was worried sick about Teagann.

"Commander Shepard, the heavy fleet is falling apart out there" said the voice of Admiral Raan over the comm.

"We will have the Reaper signal down soon Admiral" said Shepard.

"Well hurry the fuck up boys!" said Luke sternly who was also over the comm. Kyson slid down another ladder following the rest.

"Luke? Is that you?" asked Tali slightly astounded. Laughter ensued over the Comm.

"I heard my daughter-in-law was still alive! How ya doin hun?" asked Luke in a chipper tone.

"I'm doing…better. I'm glad you aren't on Earth" said Tali as Garrus worked on hacking another door.

"Yeah, that place is all fucked up right now, we'll talk more once you get back. I'm counting on you and Liara to keep those stupid boys of mine in place" laughed Luke.

"He never stops" grunted Kyson.

"No shit" said John. Garrus had finished with the door when an odd buzzing sound could be heard. Then a deep whump would follow.

"This is it…the main battery" said Kyson as he got his Widow out. Kyson nodded to Garrus. The Turian opened the door right as the buzzing started again. Then a static discharge followed the massive cannon round being released in the chamber below them. Kyson swore a few choice words.

"Fuck! Stay in cover and time your movements!" he said as he ran out to the catwalk. The team followed as he slid into cover. He aimed down the length of the service shaft only to see Geth advancing from the far end. Kyson popped off a Hunter with the help of his tactical scan.

"Who wants to bet they are on to us?" shouted Tali over the loud cannon firing.

"I'd lose!" shouted Liara. The team had a hard time making any progress due to the cannon firing. The electrical discharge was havoc on their shields causing them to be very exposed.

"I see the maintenance controls!" shouted John as he sprinted to a terminal. John shut down the cannon opening the main shaft. Kyson peered inside the cannon as a massive metal round was half cycled into the firing position. A small walkway led to the parallel service shaft.

"I ain't doin that" said Kyson as he ran forward. The team ran head first through the cannon. Kyson had to jump half way through over a break in the path.

"I thought you said you weren't doing this?" called out Tali who was dashing right behind him. Kyson just kept running cause right as she had responded, the cannon got overridden and the kinetic coils began to warm up again. He glimpsed the round being loaded into the giant mass accelerator.

"Go!" shouted Shepard in the rear. Kyson made the sharp left turn to safety as Tali, Liara and Garrus flew past him. The cannon was glowing a bright white when the now deafening buzz of the giant mass accelerator was about to light off. Out of that bright light John jumped out of the cannon in time for the safety bulkheads to drop. John landed sprawled out on the catwalk.

"Damn…that was close" said John as he was helped up by Liara.

"Glad to see nothing has changed…much" said Tali. Kyson stayed silent as he did a scan. They weren't far from the core.

"Let's move people!" snapped Kyson as he caught up with Garrus.

"Hold on a sec!" shouted John. Kyson stopped mid sprint. He saw John pick something up off of the deck.

"Liara, who do we know that has material like this?" asked John. Liara frowned at the black scrap of synthetic looking cloth. Kyson recognized it immediately as a piece of Kerris's cloak.

"Only one person..." said Liara. Kyson muttered under his breath as he ran up to his angry Turian friend. He didn't want another reminder of that murderous bastard.

"It's clear" said Garrus without preamble. Kyson kept silent once again. He knew that it was normally him who was all pissed off acting erratic. Then a thought hit him. _I haven't hallucinated yet this mission? _ Kyson slowed down to see Tali cautiously catching up with him along with the others. _No, it can't be that simple…_

"Clear!" shouted Garrus who had entered another service chamber. Kyson ran onto an elevator that was conveniently on their level. (_Horizontal Rain: _By AES DANA)

The Team piled on to the elevator ready to hit the core. Kyson took a deep breath to steady himself. The Reapers were not likely to let them shut down their control of the Geth easily. The elevator began to move as he walked towards the edge nearest the exit points along the cat walks. But as they passed the second floor the door opened with two Geth running in. Kyson didn't have time to sight down his Widow when one let loose with a rocket. It hit the underside gears of the elevator racking everyone. Kyson didn't think twice. He ran to the closest floor and jumped down. The Team followed but as John was running from the opposite side, the elevator dropped a few feet below them.

"Shepard! Hurry!" shouted Tali who was on the catwalk with the others. John ran and jumped as the elevator crashed down seven decks. Tali had already been ready as she caught Shepard's out stretched hand.

"We got you" said Liara s she leaned over to help. Shepard grunted as he was hauled up.

"Thanks" said the Commander as he got to his feet.

"Keelah Shepard, what were you doing by the edge anyway? After all of these elevator problems over the years, you would think you would have known" said Tali.

"You sound worried Tali" chuckled John as he led the way up a service ladder.

"In the words of Kyson, duh! I have a reputation you know. If you had died after the Geth hacked one of my codes, what would people think?" asked Tali as she climbed. Tali looked down at Kyson with what he would guess was a shit grin.

"Glad to have you back Tali" said Garrus who was last in line. Tali hesitated waiting for a response from Kyson. He simply nodded to her. She went up the ladder only to be waiting for him at the top.

"Thank you for the shot gun by the way…" she said quietly as they waited for Garrus.

"Any time" he said. Kyson brought out his remaining Wraith.

"We ready for this?" asked John. The whole team got ready outside the drive core's door.

"On you John" said Kyson. John opened the door as the team staggered their entrance. Kyson was second in and right away he saw weird Reaper tech below the drive core.

"Well, that makes it obvious" said Liara who ran up to the main terminal in the room.

"So, this thing…" John paused not sure what to call it.

"Reaper tech, who cares what it is let's get it down now before any more of my people die!" said Tali who started to work alongside Liara. Not a minute later the odd looking metal ball opened up. Kyson was busy looking for incoming Geth but what he saw made his jaw drop.

"Shepard-Commander! Please help us!" said Legion in desperation. The Geth unit which Kyson knew as Legion was hard wired into the ship in the Reaper signal booster.

"Legion! But how?" asked John in shock.

"Legion! It's good to see you again!" laughed Garrus causing everyone to jump.

"Please you have to help us, The Geth have set up a hardware block on a nearby terminal" said Legion quickly.

"Shepard, wait. It has the Reaper code inside of it" said Tali with a hard edge in her voice.

"It's Legion, Tali. He is on our side remember?" asked John as he ran off. Kyson stayed on the lower floor as the others ran off.

"How'd you get into this mess bud?" asked Kyson as he kept his guard up. Legion turned his optics on him.

"We had no choice, the Creators attacked. The old machines offered assistance. If the Creators had never attacked, we would not have resorted to this" said Legion. Kyson sighed. The Geth had willingly sought out the Reapers for help it sounded like. He heard some shouts from a landing where the team had gone to release Legion. Something buzzed before the cables holding Legion detached. The Geth platform jumped down next to Kyson.

"We understand your caution Creator Zorah. To prove cooperation, we have shut down the ships drive core and disabled the shields to this vessel. Kyson watched as the drive core shut down with an eerie pulse of energy. It was like watching a life being snuffed out.

"Thank you…Legion" said Tali from the deck above. Kyson looked to Legion again.

"What now?" asked the engineer. But before the Geth could respond, lights from the far side of the engine room began to brighten as incoming Geth surrounded them. _Just fucking peachy._ Kyson looked at Legion to see if the Geth was getting ready to fight, but Legion didn't have any weapon.

"Legion, I think you know this gun" said Kyson as he handed his Widow to the machine.

"Thank you Kyson Sorley for the assistance" said Legion. Kyson ran off to a ladder to take him up with his team. Gunfire began to erupt with bright flashes of a few tracer rounds. Kyson grunted as he hauled himself up next to Garrus. He wasted no time in dropping a hunter with his remaining Wraith.

"Isn't this just great?" shouted Kyson as he reloaded another clip. Garrus sighted down his Viper sniper rifle taking two troopers down.

"Oh yeah, exactly where I want to be right now" grunted the Turian.

"Han! We have to pull back now! The civilian fleet has no cover!" shouted Admiral Raan over the comms.

"No, check your scanners Raan, the Geth Dreadnaught's shields are down. This is our chance to take out their flag ship!" retorted Han'Gerral in excitement. Kyson took down a rocket trooper with another two shots.

"What are they doing? They are supposed to withdraw!" shouted Tali who had advanced with Liara up the catwalk. Kyson tapped Garrus on the shoulder as he hopped over his cover. He ran up next to Tali.

"I'm not backing off now, this is our only chance, heavy fleet, advance on the Geth Dreadnaught. Raan, cover us with your patrol fleet" said Han. Kyson shook his head. Han was going on a suicide run.

"No! We must retreat" said Raan with furry.

"Heavy fleet fire! Raan! Get over here or the heavy fleet is lost!" shouted Han. Kyson was about to move up again when a massive explosion rocked him from his feet. He crashed to the deck right as a Geth Hunter dropped its cloak in front of him. Kyson saw the barrel of the shotgun inches from his face. He couldn't tell time anymore. A loud thump went off simultaneously with the Hunter's head exploding. It was Legion with his Widow.

"Damn you Han! Patrol fleet, cover the heavy fleets retreat!" ordered Admiral Raan. Kyson swore as he got up.

"Fuckers!" he heard John shout as he help haul Kyson up. The team kept moving forward until they had reached the opposite side of the room.

"They do realize that we are still on the ship?" asked Liara.

"Apparently not or they don't care" growled Tali. Kyson took point once again. He was rounding a bulk head when he stopped. A glowing battle drone was floating in front of him. Kyson knew it wasn't Tali's for the color was wrong. He shot the thing making in power down but right behind it was…

"Prime!" he shouted as he back pedaled into cover once more.

"I got it!" shouted Shepard as he ran up next to Kyson. John tapped Kyson on the shoulder. He had an M-77 missile launcher taken from one of the rocket troopers. John turned from behind the bulkhead cussing something as he launched three missiles into the giant Geth platforms body. Another boom from Kyson's Widow told Kyson Legion was still doing his best as the giant Geth Prime crumpled into a heap.

"Clear!" shouted John as he walked to the edge of the catwalk. Kyson looked at the crumpled Geth Prime. He had a flash of the hallucinated fight on the Neema. He shook his head to clear his mind as he joined Shepard.

"Fastest I've ever seen a Prime go down" said Garrus who had jumped down to Legion. Another large explosion rocked everyone.

"Shepard-Commander, the Quarians are going to destroy this vessel. We suggest leaving.

"No shit, let's move team!" shouted John as he jumped down. Kyson made sure everyone followed legion out of the drive core before running himself. He was right behind Liara as they booked it. Legion was leading the group through the ship as equipment was torn to shreds around them. Kyson swore as a wall of fire from a passing hall way threatened to engulf him but kept running.

"Don't stop!" shouted John as they made it to a bay full of Geth fighters. Kyson saw his team running down the service ramp when a round from the Quarian fleet punched through at an angle. It knocked out the path right out from under Shepard.

"John!" shouted Liara as the Commander dropped. Kyson ran up to the edge only to see Shepard on a ramp below already on his feet.

"He'll be fine keep going!" shouted Kyson as he checked on the rest. He nodded before jumping the gap to continue. Legion had already made his way forward waiting for them.

"We have secured a fighter for transport" said Legion. Kyson helped everyone with the jump, but when Tali finally came across she latched on to him.

"Keep running" was all he said as he began to drag her. John had made it to the fighter. He was waving them on with urgency, time had run out. Kyson gripped Tali harder as he pumped his legs with all of his strength the T5 Battle suit was a heavy SOB. A loud 'chunk' followed by a deep hum growing quite sounded.

"Commander, I read that you lost gravity. You alright down their?" asked Joker over the comm. Kyson frowned. They hadn't lost gravity but, as always he was about to jump onto the Geth fighter when he felt himself fly into the air from the momentum of his running.

"God damn it!" he shouted as he floated away with no control of his movements.

"I got you" said Tali as he felt a slight jerk in his left arm. He looked back to see Tali latched onto Shepard who had his grave boots on the Geth fighter. Tali had not let go of him once again. The team scrambled on board of the little Geth fighter. It was cramped as hell, Kyson was damn near sitting in Garrus's lap.

"Is there adequate space for you?" asked Legion in a polite tone as the machine powered up the ship.

"Yes, now go!" said John as more rounds tore into the bay. Kyson felt a lurch as they were released from the docking clamps. He couldn't really see anything as the fighter shot out of the dreadnaught.

"Joker, we are coming in a Geth fighter. Be ready" said Shepard from up front.

"Uhhhhhh okaayyy. Waggle the wings or something so I know which one is you…" replied Joker. Kyson from his limited view could see the stars. He let out a deep sigh of relief, they were clear.

"I can't believe they fired on us while we were still aboard" said Tali angrily. Kyson looked to his right to see her cramped next to Liara.

"It was their only chance Tali" said Shepard. Kyson frowned; he remembered how much Han had sacrificed for taking out the Geth flag ship. The rest of the ride was silent. The Geth fighter came alongside the Normandy. The team jumped the short distance to the open air lock. This time Kyson didn't hesitate. He wanted off ASAP. Once on board in the CIC, Kyson took off his helmet and instinctively went to run a hand through his hair. It was gone.

"Lookin' good Sorley" said Private Ashe who was at one of the work stations. The private had a grin on his face. Kyson grunted as he lit a cigg.

"Legion, I want you to wait in my cabin until the Admirals arrive. I wish to speak with them first about what has happened" said John.

"We will wait as asked. The fleets have retreated from each other for now" said Legion as it walked away.

"Can we trust it?" asked Tali with an edge in her voice. Kyson watched as Shepard took off his helmet. He had a scowl directed towards Tali.

"I thought we had solved this issue" said John as he stormed away into the war room. Liara was silent as she followed him. Garrus even shook his head a bit before excusing himself to go make some tweaks on his new armor.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" asked Tali. Kyson sighed deeply as he thought of a response. He had thought Tali had gotten past her hate of the Geth.

"Being shot at on a crippled Geth dreadnaught pissed me off too" he said. Tali nodded.

"They are idiots all of them" she said. He had her follow him to his room before he said anything else. He wanted to check on Garrus, but decided against it. He had his own troubles.

"Tali, how bad is it really?" asked Kyson as he sat down behind his work bench. Tali shut the door which activated the decontamination sequence.

"Bad. We have lost too many lives already all for Han to prove he is righteous in this campaign against the Geth. We didn't stop the Reaper control completely though…" said Tali. Kyson nodded as he reached into his mini fridge for another bottle of booze. His hands landed on the small bottle of Amoretto. The sweet tasting Disaronno slid down his throat as he enjoyed its calming effects.

"Damn bastards. What's new though? Well, what do we do from here?" asked Kyson. Tali set next to him as the soft chime in the room told then the decon was done. Tali took off her visor. Kyson could see her staring at the bottle in his hands.

"We wait until the Admirals come back. Shepard looks like he wants a full run down on what has happened" she said. Kyson took another sip of the amber liquid before responding.

"Figured, so what is your plan for all of this?" he asked. Tali shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm playing my cards as I go. The plan _we_ had fell apart. Like I said, Zaal and I tried to speak for peace, but nothing worked" said Tali.

"Now my final question; what would happen if I said fuck it and Killed Xen?" asked Kyson with a smile. Tali frowned.

"I don't know, I want to right now but…she is needed" said Tali with doubt. Kyson laughed causing her to jump in her seat.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked, but Kyson just kept laughing. He didn't know why, but he was.

"Damn it Kyson!" yelled Tali as she ripped the bottle of Amaretto out of his hand.

"How much have you been drinking? Is this what you have been doing all this time? I see no less then fifteen empty bottles of liquor in this room!" shouted Tali. Kyson stopped laughing as he saw the anger in her glowing eyes. But as he was about to ask for his bottle back and explain a dark form with red eyes formed behind Tali.

"What is this?" growled Kevin from behind Tali who was waiting for him to respond. Kyson swallowed hard as he tried to focus on Tali.

"It's been rough" he managed to say as he stared at his brother who was stalking around the room eyeing Kyson like prey. Tali slammed the bottle on the workbench causing some of the liquid to slosh out. She looked away from him with rage splayed on her face.

"You were supposed to be punished! She isn't supposed to be alive! No matter, I will just have to sink in deeper into your mind Kyson" growled Kevin. And with that, his brother disappeared. Kyson felt his right eye twitching as he felt cold again. What was his brother going to do to him now?"

"I thought you would be stronger than this" said Tali. Kyson snapped back his focus on her.

"Than what? Drowning in my grief?" snapped Kyson unintentionally. He felt like a cornered animal. Tali nodded slowly as she kept her focus elsewhere. Kyson began to feel sick again.

"I don't know what to tell you. I felt myself die twice in the void…I'm sorry I'm not what I once was" said Kyson as he stood up. He wanted to run but he found it hard to take a step. Tali stood up and reached for his face. She ran a finger down the scar running over his left eye.

"You have never stopped fighting have you?" she asked sadly. He shook his head. He hadn't. He had spent every single moment of every day in preparation for this war.

"I don't know how to tell you what I've been through" said Kyson. He wanted to tell her everything but he just couldn't. He couldn't do that to her.

"Then just start at the beginning" said Tali softly. Kyson shook his head.

"It doesn't matter now, I've hurt for so long but you are back now!" said Kyson with a broad smile.

"I have you back. That's all I have wanted since I got spaced" he continued as he brought her in close.

"Kyson, the Admirals will be here in twenty minutes" said Joker over the comm. Kyson grunted.

"Thanks Joker" said Kyson as he silently thanked Jeff for distracting him. Kyson let go of Tali so he could climb into his casuals. The armor was pissing him off with its bulk. He had stripped down to his boxer briefs before he lit another cigg. But as he lit up he paused. _Oh fuck! Tali is in the room! _ Kyson hastily put out the cigg only for Tali to pull out two more from his pack on his bench. Kyson watched with horror as she lit two at the same time handing one to him.

"I smoked the two cartons you left on the fleet…sorry" she said with a guilty smile. Kyson took the cigg and took a deep drag.

"So you are immune to it I would guess" he stated more than asked. Tali was busy exhaling a drag of her own.

"Yeah, oh this is much better than that water vapor thing. E-Cigarettes suck" she said as she felt the harsh nicotine bite from the Marlboro Red entered her veins. Kyson shook his head smiling.

"I'll be damned. I am a bad influence" he chuckled. Tali laughed as she decided to lie in the hammock.

"To others maybe, I'm quite fine with it thank you" she said with a wide grin.

"Good to hear" said Kyson as he sat quietly once again. He felt awkward despite himself still. So he figured to just stay silent.

"Did…did Liara ever get a package from me?" asked Tali cryptically. Kyson remembered the box of his old stuff from the fleet.

"She did. She waited for me to open it" said Kyson. Tali stared at him.

"I got the message as well" he said sadly. Tali nodded slowly as she took another drag.

"Man, have we been through some shitty situations huh?" asked Kyson casually.

"You can say that again…but don't" said Tali with a nod.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Kyson. He wanted to know how she would react around the Admirals this time around.

"No. I'm not okay, but I'll figure it out" she said. A Chirp sounded on his Omni-tool. It was a call from his dad. Kyson answered.

"Hey, you two mind if Beni and I came down?" asked Luke Sorley.

"Naw, come on down" said Kyson. As always his father simply cut the line dead. Kyson sighed as he got dressed into a pair of Levi's along with his black beater. He put on his black boots along with his black hat. He flexed his muscles as he felt somewhat human again. He glanced at Tali who was blatantly ogling him.

"Wut?" he asked with a crooked grin.

"You…look great" she said in a hypnotized voice. Kyson laughed as he sat back down with his legs spread wide for comfort. Well, more than just comfort.

"There have been some benefits from constant fighting" said Kyson as he chuckled a bit. He looked at his now toned body along with his more sinewy arms. They were taught and tough like gator skin. For the first time in years he looked at his hands to see the deep calluses they had become. He messaged his right hand feeling the leather like consistency. Tools had been his life whether it be a hammer or a gun. A knock on the door signaled that Beni and his father had arrived. Kyson tossed Tali her visor. She clicked it into place as he unlocked the door.

"Come in" he said loudly. Tali had stood up to greet her adopted family. Beni came in first. She nodded to Kyson but as soon as she saw Tali she nearly ran forward. She buried the smaller Quarian in a strong hug.

"By the Goddess, I thought I would never see you again" said Beni. Tali hugged her back but the Asari Matron pushed her back some.

"How have you been dear? Don't answer that Han has always been a shit head. So you had no idea what Xen had done? Don't worry I'm going to flay the cunt alive donchu worry bout that. And Oh! The new suit looks absolutely stunning on you dear, it reminds me of how your people dressed four hundred years ago, very flattering. You always were a very beautiful young woman" fussed Beni as she checked Tali over.

"Um…thank…you?" stammered Tali not sure of what to make of the scene. Kyson began to snicker a bit at how much of a fuss Beni was being. It was like being back in the country all over again.

"Ma, leave her alone already hahahaha!" he laughed as Beni glared at him.

"Where is she?" came the voice of Luke who was coming down the stairs. Luke Sorley barged into the room with an angry look on his face.

"I'll be fucked nine times to next week!" he shouted as he nearly mowed over Tali. The poor young woman was being crushed to death. Kyson got up when he heard Tali struggling to draw breath. But Beni was already on it. She slapped him lightly over the head.

"Luke!" she yelled causing the older man to drop his Quarian prey.

"Damn it girl, you put us through the wringer you know that?" asked Luke with sadness in his eyes. Tali glanced at Kyson who started to feel tight in the chest.

"I'm sorry…" said Tali with weariness in her voice. Luke nodded to her as he let go.

"I…I'm sorry bout that _ahem_ yeah, now the family is back together mostly. Good" said Luke trying to regain composure. The eldest Sorley looked at his son.

"Have you given it to her yet?" asked Luke. Kyson cocked an eyebrow in confusion. But he remembered the Pal'tec vis Surden in his suit. He began to panic a bit.

"Given me what?" asked Tali who was glancing between the two.

"A new shotgun…yeah dad I did" said Kyson glaring at his father. Luke just grunted in disappointment.

"Yes, he did give me a new shotgun, it's hard to get used too though, only two shots. I'm guessing that's why he carried two of them" said Tali.

"Yeah, it works but I'll manage until I get that one back" said Kyson.

"Well, tell me darling, how hard has it been keeping Han in check?" asked Luke. Tali groaned.

"Impossible" she said. Luke laughed while Beni muttered 'ain't that the damn truth' under her breath.

"How did you two make it off of Earth?" asked Tali wanting to know more herself.

"We got lucky. That's how. Beni and I started a militia in Front Royal seeing as it was a prime target with all of the shipping supply hubs in town. We managed to get three hundred container ships full of people safely off world before the main assault on Washington D.C spread out way. We were on the last shuttle that was prepped to leave" said Luke.

"That's…that's amazing that you got so many off. How did you convince so many to be ready for an unknown date of the Reapers arrival?" asked Tali Luke simply pointed at Kyson.

"He did it. We just put the plan motion" said Luke with a smirk. Kyson rolled his eyes as Tali looked at him for an explanation.

"People where I am from are nosy by nature. Word spread that I was on the Normandy when the Alpha relay was destroyed by John. Even though I was down on Earth at that time they didn't listen to that. They wanted to know _why _John had done it. So, I took every chance I could to warn about the Reapers" said Kyson as if it was just a small feat.

"Or you scared the business owners shitless when you threatened to sabotage their freighters if they didn't comply" snickered Beni.

"Details…" said Kyson rolling his eyes.

"Kyson!" shouted Tali in disbelief that he would be so underhanded in his tactics.

"What? How many lives were saved dad?" asked Kyson for support.

"Twelve thousand plus" said Luke. Tali seemed to relax a bit.

"It was worth it" she said making up her mind. Kyson nodded.

"I'm glad that the family is almost whole again but…the Admirals are here you guys" said Joker.

"Thanks" said Kyson as he stood up. Beni sighed as she led the way out with Luke.

"Are we going to remind our old friend Han who taught him his shit again?" asked Beni. Luke laughed.

"This won't be the first time, he always did look up to me" said Luke. Kyson was following them when he felt Tali brush up against his right arm.

"Looks like the bond is still just as strong" commented Kyson. Tali stayed in step with him.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again. You get into more fucking shit than a Salarian hopped up on coffee" said Tali with all seriousness. Kyson raised an eyebrow again.

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?" he asked trying to point out how ruff she had become. Tali snorted.

"That's life, wear a helmet" she said causing Beni and Luke to laugh nonstop.

"I lost mine…" grumbled Kyson as they got into the elevator. As they made it to the war room, Kyson could see Shepard walking out of the QEC. He looked pissed as hell still. Kyson made it a point to cut him off.

"Yo John, you good?" he asked. He shook his head as he looked at the war terminal. Kyson saw a chart showing data on the galactic wide resistance. The numbers he was seeing looked good around Palaven but…they were losing system after system in the terminus region.

"We need this taken care of Kyson" said John quietly.

"I know, but Tali sounds grim about it" said Kyson as he glanced across the room to see Tali talking with Luke.

"I know. How is she doing…how are both of you doing?" asked Shepard.

"Settling down a bit I guess. Still shocked shitless, but once we have true time together we will be fine" said Kyson with a shred of optimism.

"Good…" John looked up stopping what he was saying. The Admirals walked into the war room once again fighting as always.

"Han! You nearly got all of us killed back there!" shouted Shala'Raan as they made their way towards John and Kyson.

"I've heard enough. I did what I had too" said Han calmly as if the debate was finished.

"Zaal'Korris had to sacrifice his ship to save the civilian fleet! He is most likely dead along with the entire crew down on Rannoch! And to make it worse, you almost killed yourself with your recklessness. And what of Tali'Zorah? Of Shepard and Kyson here? You nearly killed them on the dreadnaught!" yelled Raan not relenting. Kyson had never seen Raan blast someone so vehemently, even when she tried to kill him.

"What Zaal did was courageous and he will be honored along with their crew for their sacrifice! As For Tali, Shepard, and Kyson…they are fine! Shepard, you are military, you know that I had to do it!" shouted Han losing his cool. Kyson glanced at John for his take on it. Kyson had the notion the Commander would disagree. John was resting his chin in thought on his fist when he glanced between the two arguing admirals.

"Han, I hate to say it but you did the right thing. It was your only shot. Seeing as the Reapers still somehow have sway over part of the Geth it was the only option" said John. Kyson's jaw dropped.

"What?" shrieked Tali not believing Shepard's backing of Han. Kyson started to reach for his hammer when a blur of salt-and pepper hair blocked his view. Luke growled as he punched Han as hard as he could in the gut. The Quarian Admiral coughed as he doubled over to one knee.

"How dare you put my son in danger like that! Not to mention my daughter-in-law!" shouted Luke. Han coughed as he stood up. Kyson took a step back. _Fuck…go dad…_

"Good to see you *_cough_* to old friend" said Han with a wheeze.

"You always were reckless. Obviously you and Rael didn't learn a damn thing on those missions" said Beni as she stood next to Luke.

"Benalia? Hell of a reunion huh?" Han chuckled nervously.

"Quiet" snapped Beni. Kyson edged his way towards Tali but he saw a final person he had missed. He heard Han being dressed down by his father when he crept up to Kal'Reegar.

"Psst…how long have you been waiting for this?" asked Kyson catching Kal's attention. The Quarian Marine looked like his suit had been through a meat grinder, but from the light stance Kal was in he was in a fine mood.

"I should try you for treason for what you did!" shouted Shala in the background causing Kal to chuckle.

"For far too long..." said Kal. The two marines stood back as they watched Han get torn apart. Kal cleared his throat.

"Kyson…are we good or…you still angry?" asked Kal. Kyson sighed. Kal was the one to restrain him when Han told Kyson he could never come back. Kal had to go to the infirmary after Kyson flipped his gourd.

"Yeah, we're good. You did what you had too" said Kyson holding out a hand. He had always felt bad for ripping Kal's suit open causing him to get sick as a dog. Kal shook his hand firmly.

"Good" said Kal who sighed with relief in his voice.

"Fine! Fuck you too asshole!" shouted Han as he stormed out of the war room. Tali was in Han's way so he butted his shoulder into her making her move.

"Bosh'tet!" she growled as Han stomped out of the war room. Kyson laughed a bit causing the attention to focus on him.

"What's so damn funny?" asked Shala who was still geared up for a fight.

"Oh, just that Han had that coming for years it looked like" said Kyson. Shala nodded.

"We can agree on that" she said.

"Reegar? Is that you back there?" asked John walked towards the Marine.

"Damn straight it is!" said Kal as he shook John's hand firmly.

"Damn it's good to see you again bud" said John causing Kal to laugh.

"Now that you are hear, I should put you on Colossus duty again" said Kal. Kyson stepped out of the way lighting another cigg.

"I've upgraded. Reapers my friend, bigger the fish, bigger the prize" said John with a mischievous smirk.

"Count me in" said Kal.

"As much as I enjoy the enthusiasm, we have a problem" said Shala. Kyson went to the admiral to listen. All eyes were on Raan.

"Zaal'Korris sacrificed his ship to take out the Geth's planetary guns…we do not know where the Qwib Qwib or her survivors are" said Shala angrily. Kyson had missed that the first time around. His gut sank as another friend came to mind.

"Admiral, I have a friend on that ship, please tell me you had enough sense to keep the children on the live ships" said Kyson urgently. He had to know if Jonah had made it. He remembered his time spent with Dorn'Hazt and Jonah aboard the Qwib Qwib.

"For the most part yes…" said Shala who was caught off guard by his question. Kyson took a deep drag on his cigg. There was at least some hope for the toddler.

"Yes, well we have Geth fighter squadrons maneuvering to his the live ships it appears. We need to find a way to stop them.

"Seeing as the Geth are no longer being controlled by the Reapers for the time being, we could use the data washes again" said Xen who had spoken up for the first time.

"Well, shit. Didn't even realize you were here" said Kyson with an evil smile. He could tell Daro had to muster a lot of courage to speak up in the first place.

"Yes well, seeing as you are still alive you might want to make yourself of some use" snapped Daro. Kyson squared off his shoulders as he bore down on Xen. Fire was rising in his eyes but what shook the diminutive Quarian Admiral was a low feral growling from across the room. Tali was slipping back into that instinctual defense of her Lifemate.

"You hear that Xen. I think you should watch your step" said Kyson. Xen seemed to glance towards Tali briefly when the door to the war room opened.

"God my timing is off today…" mumbled John as he stepped between Kyson and Xen. Kyson lunged at Xen causing her to jump. Kyson smirked as he faked her out. He turned to see the new arrival. It was Legion.

"What the hell is this!" yelled Shala who reached for her side arm. John ran next to legion.

"Wait! Legion is with me! It was Legion who helped deactivate the Reaper signal. He also helped me take out the Collector base. He is on our side" said John as he stared down Shala. Kyson saw Xen move past her shocked counterpart.

"Well! This truly is a fine specimen isn't it?" asked Daro'Xen as she circled Legion. The synthetic studied her in turn. Kyson didn't like the way Daro seemed to _stalk_ Legion as if he was prey.

"Back off Xen" warned Shepard.

"I could take it back to my lab, make sure it's not corrupted or anything…" began Xen only for John to rip her away.

"I don't think you want to continue that sentence" growled Shepard. Xen paused before nodding and shrinking away. Legion just kept quite as he studied the situation.

"To prove coercion, I have the location of the Geth servers that control the fighters targeting the live ships" said Legion getting to the point.

"Why would you do this?" asked Shala who had a hand still on her pistol. Kyson listened as Legion explained what was going on. Shala didn't like having the fact that it was the Quarians that drove them to the Reapers. Kyson stayed quiet. While Shepard dealt with galactic problems, he would handle the domestic. Tali and Xen had been staring each other down the entire time. Once Legion was done with what he had to say, Xen left without a word leaving Kyson an opportunity to get next to Tali.

"Talk about being the biggest Bosh'tet in the galaxy huh?" asked Kyson with a slight smirk. He may not be able to kill Xen, but watching her act like a beaten dog had its high points.

"I'll hold her down while you get your payback when this is over" snarled Tali.

"In due time, but it looks like we are about to head out again" said Kyson still smirking. Kal shifted nervously near bye.

"Something wrong Kal?" asked Kyson knowing that the Marine was bound by his position not to take Tali's words lightly.

"No…but all this stuff with Legion, I wish you two had gone through with that plan before you got spaced" said Kal. Kyson frowned.

"What plan?" asked Kyson.

"The one where you and Tali were going to stage getting caught, didn't Shepard tell you?" asked Kal confused. Kyson sighed heavily. He remembered now, the plan Legion made with Shepard and Tali.

"I was…I remember yeah" said Kyson. He wanted to say how he was left out of the loop, but he didn't need to remind Tali she had screwed that pooch.

"Anyways, Tali had me bring something back from the Neema" said Kal as he walked closer. Kyson looked at Tali who nodded to him. He squinted trying to read her features behind the mask. It most likely was his imagination but he swore he saw a slight smile. Kyson turned back to Kal who had a black object in his hands. Kyson felt his heart skip a beat.

"My…y…you kept it? But how?" asked Kyson as he took his hover board from Kal. It was the RadFlight Blazer.

"Xen gave this to us." She said you tried to reach for it when you accidently got caught in a venting cycle on a vid she reviewed after the jump" said Kal. Kyson stared into the Marines eyes with a glare. Pieces of the cover up puzzle fell into place. Kal had never told Tali the truth due to orders from Han'Gerral. Kal easily picked up on his body posture and backed up a step.

"Thanks…bud" said Kyson rigidly. He wasn't so much angry with Kal than he was with Han. But like many things it would have to wait.

"Aw hell, you got your board back. Well I might as well sit back and let you do all the fancy stuff" said John as he joined them. Kyson just gripped the board tightly in his hands. He wasn't sure what if he had it in him since his new fears of the void. He was actually amazed that he had made it this far. Now that he thought about it. All his rage, all of his anger had blocked fear. But now, it was back. He no longer felt immune. He suddenly felt very vulnerable.

"I can fly that thing now" said Tali with a slight giggle making Kyson twitch as he was brought back from his thoughts. John's scrutinizing gaze met his. _Shrug it off Kyson, you got this._

"Oh, yeah? Bet it was a hell of a sight" said Kyson managing a smile for her sake. She nodded vigorously.

"First try. Not a problem" she said mockingly. John laughed a bit as Tali tried to bait him.

"She threw herself off a damn cliff! She nearly gave me a heart attack" said Kal. Tali shrugged her shoulders as Kyson smiled at the thought.

"She's had a bad influence" said John with a broad smile. Kal just waved them off as he took his leave.

"Kal! Bee safe out there awright?" called Kyson from across the room.

"I will. Ya'll promise the same? I know it's pointless to ask with you guys" chuckled Kal.

"We will. Keelah Se'lai!" shouted Kyson as he gave the Quarian Marine a strong salute.

"Keelah Se'lai!" snapped Kal as he gave a salute in turn as the door to the war room closed.

"Damn good man that Reegar" said Shepard as he leaned against the war terminal.

"He is" said Tali in good nature. Kyson placed the board on his back where a standard shotgun would normally be kept. John started to laugh.

"Something I've always wondered Tali, why didn't you ever try and bond with Kal?" asked John with an evil grin. Kyson glanced at Tali interested in her response.

"He failed basic math when we were young. That was when we were about ten. All dreams stopped there" snickered Tali. Kyson rolled his eyes.

"I can see that. Now, you two up for helping me out with Legion?" asked John. Tali glanced at Kyson.

"Well…Kyson, you okay after what happened in the docking tube?" asked Tali hesitantly. Kyson looked at John who had that damn gaze again. He lit a cigg.

"I don't know. Yeah John I can tell you want to know. I freaked out when I had to make a small jump across a gap in the docking tube. It was my first time in the void since I got spaced" said Kyson. John nodded.

"It was hard for me too Kyson. After I died…" John stopped as Kyson nodded.

"You and I are pretty much on the same page then. I'm almost willing to let Tali keep my board" said Kyson seriously. _Almost._

"Really? I uh…no you don't have to do that…it is fun though" said Tali longingly. Kyson brought her in for a hug.

"I said almost. John, did Legion give you coordinates?" asked Kyson. John raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was planning on leaving in thirty, why?" asked Shepard.

"I'm going to do something very stupid, but very helpful" said Kyson with a sad smile.

"Why am I not surprised?" said Tali as she spun him around trying to get a read on him. He replaced the fear of what he was about to do with a shit eating grin.

"You'll see" was all he said.

"Right, don't be too stupid. We move in thirty" said John as he walked away. Kyson led Tali by the hand out of the war room.

"What is that crazy mind up to this time?" asked Tali as she let herself be dragged to the elevator. Kyson grimaced. _If only you knew how crazy._

"I want to check in with Garrus. He's not doing so well" said Kyson.

"What's wrong with him? Is he sick or something? He seemed on edge, even for a Turian back on the dreadnaught" said Tali. The elevator doors opened to the crew deck. Kyson tightened his grip on her right hand.

"It's about Teagann" said Kyson with a sick feeling creeping into his gut. He had tried to contact the citadel but ever since they had jumped into the Tikkun system, the Reaper signal was blocking all outside communication. Tali stopped him.

"Something happened to Teagann?" she asked worried. Kyson was about to respond, but a voice distracted him. Ashley Williams spotted him from around the bulkhead at one of the mess tables.

"Lieutenant Commander" said Williams with a nod.

"Commander Williams" he replied curtly. He had forgotten she was aboard. Ashley got up to walk over to him.

"I want to apologize for how I treated you. I was wrong" said Ashley as she came around the bulkhead. She froze when she saw Tali.

"Holy shi…Tali! You are alive!" said Ashley in shock. Tali glanced at Kyson.

"So everyone truly thought I was dead? Wow…it's good to see you again Ashley" said Tali recovering. Kyson kept quiet so the old shipmates could catch up.

"Shepard told me that you…never mind. I'm just glad you are alright" said Ashley. The commander swung her gaze back to Kyson.

"Like I was saying before, I'm sorry for being a bitch, for a lack of a better term" said Ashley.

"It's fine, I was a wild card you weren't expecting. A lot angrier too" said Kyson. He had no reason to hide that fact. Ashley nodded.

"Right, good to have that off my chest and um…Tali…why are you holding his hand?" asked Ashley as she observed her death grip on Kyson. Tali glanced down at her hand, but didn't let go.

"Oh that? We are bonded" said Tali as if it was common knowledge. Kyson couldn't help but smile a bit. He felt a little of the cold in his life seep away with her words.

"Ah! I…I had no idea. Shepard never said anything about…you two being together, are you married?" Ashley stumbled. Kyson shrugged.

"Not 'married' per say, but yeah, I'm taken indefinitely" he said with his smile growing. Ashley nodded slowly.

"Well, congratulations? How long have you two been together?" asked Williams.

"Almost a year" said Tali.

"Damn, not bad. Better treat her right Kyson" said Ashley with a warning glare.

"He's not the one to worry about" said Tali with a giggle. Kyson rolled his eyes, but jumped a bit when he felt a not so subtle pinch on his left ass cheek. His eyes went wide along with Ashley's at the brazen move. Kyson felt heat rising in his clothes, but to make matters worse. Ashley began to laugh her ass off!

"Hahahahaha HA hahahaha! I had no idea you had a wild side Tali! Never in a thousand years! Excuse me while I process that hahahaha!" laughed Ashley as she walked away. Kyson just stood there not knowing what to do.

"It was good seeing you again Tali!" hollered Ashley as she went back to the table laughing.

"Too much?" asked Tali sheepishly. Kyson looked at her fiery eyes behind her visor.

"No…just, been a while since I've had any attention…let's get moving" he said awkwardly. They walked the short distance to the main battery. Kyson knocked on the heavy blast doors.

"Come in!" shouted an angry sounding voice. Kyson sighed as he hit the holo letting them in. What Kyson found was depressing. An empty bottle or two was broken on the floor by the main battery's terminal. Armor pieces were strewn about in a haphazard way along with several bullet holes denting the far wall.

"Fucking piece of shit! I will fucking end you!" shouted the voice of Garrus from the left side of the massive Thanix Cannon.

"Kyson, he seems really upset about something…maybe this should wait?" whispered Tali with concern. Kyson let go of her hand. His friend was hurting more than he realized. The always cool Turian had finally reached his breaking point. The stench of alcohol reminded him of his life for the past eight months. He would not let his friend go down his route. Kyson found Garrus on the left cat walk next to the cannon. He was in nothing but the custom Levi's Teagann had ordered for him. The bare chested Turian was busy untangling a mess of wired in the firing sequencer panel. Garrus glanced at Kyson before grunting and continuing to work. (_Teardrop_: by Massive Attack)

"I know what you are going to fucking say so shut it Kyson. I'm just trying to keep my mind off things" snapped Garrus. Kyson glanced at Tali who was standing at the terminal for the cannons out of Garrus's sight.

_{Love, love is a verb. Love is a doing word. Fearless on my breath, gentle impulsion. Shakes me, makes me lighter, fearless on my breath}_

"I can't find out a damn thing about Teagann with that damn Reaper signal blocking us! I don't know how you did it. Not knowing about Tali after all of that time" said Garrus as he plugged a few more wires in but snarled as he got shocked. Garrus punched the cannon with his bare fist causing a streak of blue blood to smear the panel.

_{Teardrop on the fire, fearless on my breath}_

Kyson pulled out his flask to take a swig before lighting a cigg. Garrus had given up as he sat against the side wall on the cat walk with his head hanging between his arms as he tried to hide from his thoughts. Kyson walked down to sit on the catwalk next to his friend. The smell of alcohol was enough to give him a contact buzz.

"Teagann is tough as nails when it comes down to it. She'll pull through" said Kyson trying to reassure his friend.

"We left her there Kyson. I should have stayed behind, so someone could at least be there for her. You saw how she was splayed open by that sword. The amount of blood she lost was…you and your sister…have a rare blood type. A+ if I'm correct. I know you donated some to help but…I lied, when I left the hospital with John…things turned south again… " Garrus stopped as he fell into his mind.

_{Night, night after day. Black flowers blossom, fearless on my breath. Black flowers blossom, fearless on my breath}_

Kyson sucked in his breath as he let the nicotine seep into his brain. All of the time he had spent dwelling on Tali made this moment oddly surreal for him. He should have all the answers for his friend, but he was drawing a blank.

_{Teardrop on fire, fearless on my…}_

"When I first found out Tali was dead, I thought I would never get you back Kyson. I couldn't understand why you would let yourself deteriorate. How you could live in such pain. But I have been there, I do know what it means to lose yourself. Damn it when Sidonis betrayed me I had a tangible target! But all I have now is hope in a bottle. I'm sorry none of us were there to help you two" said Garrus sadly as he glanced up at Kyson. The two green eyes were not ablaze with fury but the dull glaze of defeat that comes with uncertainty. For the first time ever since meeting the calm and collected Turian, Kyson saw a tear in his friend's eye.

_{Water is my eye, most faithful mirror. Fearless on my breath, Teardrop on the fire of a confession. Fearless on my breath. Most faithful mirror, fearless on my breath}_

"Don't give into it Garrus. You know not to dwell on these things. Teagann will be _fine_, you hear me?" asked Kyson. Garrus nodded slowly.

_{Teardrop on the fire, fearless on my breath}_

Kyson sat that wondering how he had made it. All the days lost and drifting. Tali was back now yet the pain still bit into him. He looked at Garrus who was staring out into nothing lost in himself. _To lose the one you love is to lose the will to live._ Kyson decided. _But not just that, the will to fight. For it is the ones we love that we live and fight for. _Kyson clenched his hand on Garrus's naturally plated shoulder.

"Look at me" said Kyson. Garrus just stared out into space still.

"Look at me!" yelled Kyson trying to get through. Garrus swiveled his avian like neck slowly to face him. His eyes were so full of sorrow Kyson almost couldn't hold his gaze.

"Don't give up. You are my brother, the Normandy my family. You all have been there for me all this time. We are here for you now. Don't you forget that, just like you didn't let me" said Kyson. Garrus stared at him for a few seconds before a clawed hand clasped his shoulder in turn.

"I won't, my brother" said Garrus.

Kyson nodded as he got up. He felt time slow down as he walked up the catwalk.

_{You stumble in the dark…you stumble in the dark…}_

Kyson saw Tali waiting for him. She had heard everything. He couldn't shake how scary it was to suddenly be on the opposite side of the looking glass. Now Tali was back yet Teagann was…no one knew how she was doing. Kyson walked out of the main battery with Tali on his heels. As soon as the door closed Tali grabbed one of his hands stopping him.

"Kyson, now I'm scared. What has happen to Teagann? I have never seen him like this…_ever!_" she said rapidly.

"We rescued the citadel council from a Cerberus assassin before we met up with you. The assassin uses a sword, so does Teagann. There was a face off over the Salarian councilor. Thane tried to stop him, but he was getting overwhelmed. Teagann tried to help but…Thane got ran through" he said bitterly. Kyson remembered the shock of seeing Thane lifted into the air. A pang of an old hurt clenched his chest as he remembered…

"Ran through…just like you did?" asked Tali with bated breath. Kyson nodded.

"Thane is dead. He saved the Councilor, but as the assassin fled, he slashed my sister's leg open from the knee to the pelvis. He went to the bone…she was in critical when we left" said Kyson as he tried to keep his cool about the situation.

"Thane…is dead? Keelah, I'm so sorry. And what of Kolyat? I should have never gone back to the fleet! Ad you all left Teagann there alone? Despite how guilty Garrus feels, I know Teagann, she would have made him come with you" said Tali strongly at the end. Kyson nodded.

"Sorley's are tough, we have no choice" said Kyson as he repeated basically his family's motto.

"But, when will you Sorley's let someone be there for you?" asked Tali quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyson not understanding.

"What good is standing strong when it leaves you hanging onto life by a thread?" asked Tali.

* * *

**A/N**

**So this is why it took so long...**

**I grind my teeth, horribly. I n my sleep I chewed through one of my back wisdom teeth causing it to crack, and become infected. I had to wait a week and a half for surgery for two weeks ago this day I was up at two A.M pacing up and down the street in my boxers chain smoking not knowing where I was due to the pain.**

**Brush your teeth kids...and don't chew them either...**

**SO!**

**I will have the next chapter up in a few days to resume my schedule provided no other bank account draining surgeries happen. For almost getting struck by lightning this past week wasn't enough.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and review as you will as always!**

**~RJ **


	4. Chapter 4: Orbital

**A/N**

**Here it is everyone! This is the chapter I have been wanting to write since day one so have at it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Orbital**

**Tali's POV**

Kyson shook his head slowly not knowing how to respond. From what she just witnessed in the main battery, the crew of the Normandy had been through so much already. Tali was still on edge since finding Kyson. She couldn't read him like she once could. By all reasoning her bond with him should overcome any challenges being apart posed but, something was way off. Everyone was avoiding something around her still. Kyson being the main perpetrator.

"I can't take this anymore!" screamed Tali in a wild outburst causing Kyson to give her a confused look.

"All of you are hiding something from me! What is it? What has happened that you can't talk to me about?" she asked as anger threatened to overwhelm her. She would be damned if she didn't get a straight answer. Kyson took a deep breath. He began to switch his weight from one foot to the next trying to come up with an answer.

"You are right to be furious with me…how you just saw Garrus…that was me for the past eight months Tali" said Kyson with a cold detached tone. Tali glared at him. This act she did know, he was being honest, but only giving the basics.

"I didn't handle things well. I've been a drunken bastard damn near destroying everything in my path. Be that Batarian Privateers or my friendships…I've been possibly the biggest asshole since well…pick something" said Kyson. Tali stayed quite for a moment. She looked away so she could resist the urge to slap him across the face.

"I want to be angry at you! You could have flown to the fleet damn it! Why Kyson? Why?" she asked from gritted teeth. She couldn't understand why he had just given up! After all they had for each other, why just quit? _(I was Lost Without You: _by Sam Hulick)

"Han. He was the one who found me, I was two minutes from power failure in my suit…" Kyson paused as he closed his eyes. Tali saw a flash of pain cross his face but in a second it was gone with a slight twitch of an eye.

"I fucked up. I put myself in that situation Tali, I was warned not to return" said Kyson as he seemed to look around the room. Tali looked towards the mess. No one was around so what could he be looking at?

"You listened to him?" she asked not believing Kyson would listen to anyone.

"Yes I did. I…wasn't thinking right at the time" said Kyson with a heavy sigh. Tali could tell from how he was clenching his jaw along with his taught muscles in his arms she was taxing him. Worse, he looked terrified that he was even in the room.

"What happened that would make you so afraid to come back to me?" she asked sadly. Seeing Kyson so battered by life was too much to bear.

"I can't bring myself to say the horrible things Tali…I feared that I had already done enough to gain you enemies…I couldn't be responsible for you losing the fleet. I…" Kyson began to shake his head while clenching his teeth as if he was having…

"Kyson…Kyson! It's over now…there is nothing to panic about" she said as Kyson doubled over. He was hyperventilating as he tried to steady himself.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, all I wanted was to be there, to make sure you were safe" said Kyson as he slowly stood up with her help. Tali felt a lump in her throat as she saw him fighting something in his mind.

"I know…I'm just so angry" she said. She wouldn't press him any farther. As Kyson had collapsed she had felt a pang of distress rattler her senses. _The bond! It's still there, strong and true…but what is this constant feeling of chaos? I can't focus to save my life!_ Tali let go of Kyson seeing as he was calm enough to handle himself. She couldn't blame him, she had been grasping for anything to blame for her sorrow. Kyson unfortunately took the brunt.

"We need to get ready for going to the Geth archives" said Kyson as he walked away stiffly. _How much has happened to you Kyson? Please, I'm begging you, tell me! I can't stand seeing you hurt like this!_ She hurried in his wake to catch up with him. She was able to get in the elevator before it closed.

"I'm sorry for asking so many questions" she said hoping to calm him further. Kyson gave a weak smile in her direction.

"Don't be, I'm a mess. That's no secret" he said as he looked at the floor. Tali grabbed his right hand for she couldn't get enough contact. What she still couldn't fathom was that every time she held onto Kyson, he had a death grip on her as well. But he was not seeking it back from her.

"Then I'll just have to fix you" said Tali with a firm voice. Kyson gave her a look of horror making her feel chills run down her spine.

"Tali, promise me you won't try that" said Kyson slowly. His eyes were wide with fear.

"Why? I can't stand you being in this much pain. You have come so far since your days in the Reds. You were able to love again…able to love me" she said not understanding him at all.

"I still do, with all of my heart, but some things I have to do alone" he said.

"Don't you say it! Don't you say that 'whatever is wrong is _your_ burden to bear'! Let me help you!" she said with a tear forming. Kyson brought her in close to his side while letting go of her hand, he put his arm around her waist while resting his head on her shoulder.

"You already are" he whispered causing Tali to clench a fist in frustration.

"I want to do more! I was lost without you Kyson…" she said sadly.

"I know, but we are here together again. For both of our sakes, let's take it one day at a time" said Kyson still being very quiet. The elevator door opened and Kyson walked her down to his room. He quickly put his armor on. She could see scrapes all over the intimidating armor as Kyson put his hat on his workbench. He strapped on his belt with his remaining shotgun and a scary looking hammer that was shaped like a fist. Then Tali saw him pick something up from the bench. It was his goggles he had always worn. He placed them neatly in a leg compartment before collapsing his helmet down which attached to his belt.

"Ready to roll?" asked Kyson.

"I am" she said simply as he walked past. She kept wondering about her questions that were only partially answered. Kyson wasn't the only one in bad shape though. Garrus was a mess, even Shepard looked worse than after he was revived by Cerberus.

They made their way to the hanger bay a few moments before everyone showed up. There was a lot of new faces. One of which belonged to a human who was so muscular he looked like a Krogan.

"No way…the Tali'Zorah! I have heard many good things about you ma'am" said the beefy Marine.

"Um, thanks. You are?" she asked trying to read the guy with the easy smile.

"Lieutenant Commander James Vega. Just call me James, it's cool" he said. Tali nodded enjoying the laid back demeanor James had. It was a nice respite from all of the tension.

"Tali. It's nice to meet you James. I hope to live up to what you have heard" she said politely.

"I bet you will 'Sparks'" said James with that easy smile once again. But what had he just called her?

"Sparks?" she asked curiously. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kyson shake his head as he was busy staring into space.

"Ah, sorry. I use nick names to help me remember people. You have that flashlight thingy when you talk…I'll just stop now" said James feeling he had said too much. Tali shrugged.

"Makes sense, who else has a nick name?" Tali asked now amused. James laughed as she obliged him in his antics. _Males, so easily amused lol._

"Let's see, so far the Commander is Loco…it means crazy in my language. Garrus is Scars, no secret there. Liara is simply Doc, once again nothing out there. Javik is bug boy…being a Prothean and all" said James as he was ticking off his fingers. Tali held up a hand, she hadn't heard the last part right.

"A what?" asked Tali still lost. Kyson decided to join in.

"He isn't pulling your leg. Javik, he is a real live Prothean helping us out" said Kyson with a hard edge to his voice.

"A real live Prothean! I have to meet him! His technological advancements will help me with so many things here on the Normandy and the flee…" Kyson held up a hand while James laughed.

"Liara thought the same thing. But he is just a soldier like most. He was in stasis for fifty thousand years Tali. He's a bit grumpy" said Kyson with a scowl.

"Oh…well it is still amazing" she said. Kyson just grunted and muttered something even her helmet mic couldn't pick up.

"Stop muttering to yourself Jumper, you just don't like him cause he thinks you're not funny" said James with a smug look.

"The fuck if I care about some bastard bug" sneered Kyson. Tali couldn't help but wonder what had happened for Kyson to get on the bad side of a Prothean. Then again it was Kyson so was it really a surprise?

"What did you just call Kyson?" asked Tali trying to bring the conversation back from a possible explosion from Kyson.

"Huh? Oh, Loco was already taken. I found out Kyson was the one who had a wild hover board chase on Illium. He jumped off one of the sky towers scaring the hell out of people…Jumper" said James who smirked at the end.

"That made the news?" asked Tali incredulously.

"I guess it did. I never went back" said Kyson stopping the topic.

"Well, I'll be off then, gotta keep these guns in shape ya know?" smiled James as he flexed one of his arms. He turned away cracking his neck getting ready for a work out.

"It was nice meeting you" said Tali for she had enjoyed the easy going Marine. She got a lazy wave in response. Tali turned to see Kyson busy checking over his hover board.

"He seems like a good person" said Tali in a slightly more relaxed mood.

"He's a tough one. He had to sacrifice an entire colony during the Collector attacks. He's a damn hero" said Kyson as he kept scanning his board with his Omni-tool. Tali looked back at James who was on his weight bench. She would never know by the man carried himself. That's when it hit her. That easy smile, that strong conviction James had, Kyson no longer had it. She looked back at her Bondmate. The slouched shoulders, the dark circles under his eyes everything looked tired and worn out.

"Hey, glad you guys are ready" said the voice of Shepard causing Tali to divert her attention.

"Always ready, you know that" said Tali managing a smile although it couldn't be seen. Legion was next to John studying her.

"Why are we going so light on man power?" she asked seeing only four people present.

"Liara had an emergency with her operatives in the field…so basically Shadow Broker problems. Garrus is supposed to be down here though" said Shepard.

"John" said Kyson putting his board away and giving Shepard a hard stare.

"Something I should know?" asked Shepard with a raised eyebrow. Kyson shook his head with a very dark look causing Shepard to tilt his head to the side.

"He is in no shape for duty" said Kyson flatly causing Shepard to nod.

"Right, then yeah it's just the four of us. Cortez! Ready to go?" called out Shepard. Tali waited as she saw one of the techs in the bay run forward.

"Hell yeah, buckle in everyone!" said the happy looking man. Tali followed the darker skinned man into the Kodiak as Shepard approached with Legion. Kyson Just kept staring at the hanger bay doors rooted in place.

"Kyson! Come on what gives?" asked Tali not sure what he was doing. Kyson glanced at the Kodiak with wide eyes as he slowly brought up his helmet.

"Ah fuck…Kyson! You doing what I think you are?" asked Shepard. Tali felt a slight bump as Legion got out of the Kodiak.

"Kyson, before you go please take back your M-98 Widow. We have procured ours since the Dreadnaught" said Legion handing Kyson his blood red sniper rifle. Kyson nodded as he placed on his back mount, but he pulled out his hover board. Tali understood instantly.

"No! You will get yourself killed!" she yelled at him. He had to be absolutely insane if he was going to try and do a planetary drop in his state of mind! After the brief time in space he had nearly passed out!

* * *

**Kyson's POV**

Kyson looked at Tali who looked like she was about to have a conniption fit. He didn't hold it against her, he was about to piss himself. But he ground his teeth cause this had to be done.

"I got this" he said weakly trying, but failing to work up the nerve to go into the void with only his board once again. John jumped out followed closely by Tali.

"Kyson, have you completely lost it finally? You are shaking like a tree in a tornado" said John who had a worried look on his face. Kyson could only imagine the horror on Tali's. Kyson looked down at his trembling arms as his nerves went into over drive.

"I have to do this…I…I just have too. Please understand" Kyson almost pleaded. He had a chance to try and fight back against what he had become. This was the only option in front of him. Tali was asking too many questions way to fast. He had to get at least _one_ thing fixed by himself or Tali would kill herself trying. He wouldn't have that. John came up to him and looked down at the board.

"Is it good for this?" asked John.

"You can't be serious Kyson! What if you have a panic attack and lose control! What if a Geth fighter see's you as a threat!" yelled Tali in fear.

"Kyson Sorley, we highly advise against this method of transportation. Creator Zorah's concerns are valid" said Legion. Kyson slapped his helmet on.

"John, let me fight back against myself" said Kyson with his voice slightly distorted through the speakers. Shepard stared at him contemplating before nodding slowly.

"One thing, take it easy. We will coast alongside you until you are ready to head down" said John. Kyson felt his chest tighten in anticipation.

"Will do" he said.

"Keelah Kyson no…" said Tali quietly.

"Joker! Open the bay door!" said John loudly, but keeping his gaze on Kyson.

"Hey Kyson, I suggest avoiding any large object at high speed, like I dunno…Rannoch maybe?" quipped Joker. Kyson watched with horror as the bay door opened. The star Tikkun lit up the bay from an angle as the whole of Rannoch lay before him. Kyson felt the deep cold of space enter his body despite his sealed suit. John had pulled Tali away to the Kodiak.

_This is it…time to find myself one more time._

Kyson looked down at his board. The blue flame insignia was glowing showing that it was active. Kyson sucked in a deep breath as he looked at Rannoch. Kyson crouched low bunching up his muscles in his legs. He had made a promise to Tali once, he said that he would help her get back her home world. And so, he would.

"Time to pull a Kerris" he said with the smallest trace of a smile. Kyson didn't give himself time to think. With an explosion of power from his legs he sprinted towards the bay's edge. Kyson launched himself out into the void. Instantly he locked up as he felt the lack of gravity causing him to hyperventilate.

"Kyson! The board!" shouted Tali over the comm making him react. He put the board under his feet somehow. He activated the pressure plate stopping his tumble through space.

"What the fuck am I thinking?" Kyson asked himself as he looked at Rannoch. The planet looked like a giant dust ball broken up by large swaths of green vegetation. Erratic oceans he had never seen before broke up the planets continents. The star Tikkun was blocked from view as the Kodiak pulled up alongside him. Shepard opened the side hatch now fully in his helmet.

"You good?" asked Shepard. Tali already had a hand out for him to come aboard. Kyson looked back at the planet.

"No. I have to do this, I have the co-ordinates. I'll be there" said Kyson. Tali looked at him pleadingly but Kyson opened up his tool. If he was going to do this he needed his music. _Yeah music…something to help me focus._ Kyson knew what he wanted instantly. (_Orbital:_ by Sybreed)

The song 'Orbital' came on blasting inside of his helmet. He pressed down gently on the pressure plate causing him to pull away from the Kodiak. He opened up his HUD highlighting the drop point. It was a quarter way across the planets equator and slightly North. He aimed his was as he brought up his speed.

_{I separate darkness and light, reorganize primordial chaos at will  
Reconstructing galaxies pulsing to the rhythm of my thought}_

Kyson slowed his breathing focusing on gaining his momentum. The stars around him threatened to burn his will yet he listened to the song gaining comfort. He would tame space.

_{I gather the collision course of thousand exploding stars  
Those soon collapse on themselves into a massive discharge of cosmic pulse}_

Kyson then pressed full tilt on the plate pressing the small eezo core to its max. He didn't feel anything but the adrenaline surging through his veins. Kyson pressed the plate at an angle causing him to spiral at a crazy angle only possible in zero G. a smile came to his lips as he started to feel at home once again.

"I'm gazing trough the universe constraining waves of light! I touch the core of stellar mass and I am now reborn!" Kyson burst out with the song as he spun faster before twisting out into an arch. He could now see one of the live ships of the Quarian fleet.

"I contemplate the face of god, reflecting my own soul. I'm standing in orbital phase and become eternal! Inertial I'm floating now, compressing gravity I'm moving in the perfect sphere of the creation divine!" he screamed as he flew through the Quarian fleet at a blinding speed. He laughed thinking about all of the sensors going haywire.

_{Like a supernova waiting for the final implosion, coalescent and irradiate, I can see the spectrum of reality I reactivate atomic movement and collect photons into my hands bursting like millions of suns to illuminate my path for centuries}_

Kyson had reached the drop point. He angled straight down as warnings began to pop up on his HUD he had no choice, but to slow down for the shielding of the board was limited despite being able to do a full planetary drop. Kyson's music dimmed as a voice cut through over the Comm.

"Kyson don't do this!" pleaded Tali frantically. Kyson was still letting himself be driven by the all empowering song.

"I love you" was all he said as he approached the upper atmosphere of Rannoch. He cut Tali off as he let the song fill his mind once more. Time slowed as he felt weight begin to return. He was now falling. Kyson sucked in a deep breath as he looked down at the approaching planet wide eyed. He was no longer afraid. He was in complete control for the first time…ever. Kyson free fell into the atmosphere as he felt the muscles in his neck bulge he screamed with all of his might!

"I melt my flesh with all matter! I melt my mind with all mankind!" Kyson screamed as he activated his board rocketing towards the planets crust. A massive desert was his impact point. As he screamed he pulled up at the last second to fly at three hundred miles per hour over the flat grass lands of Rannoch with his arms stretched back behind him.

"I'm gazing trough the universe constraining waves of light!" he sang as he flew into a giant valley that led into one of the oceans. Kyson swerved past a sea mount that dwarfed anything on earth.

"I touch the core of stellar mass and I am now reborn! I contemplate the face of god reflecting my own soul…" Kyson felt so free, so damn alive it scared him more than the drop. Here he was despite all of the pain, all of the grief. He was on Rannoch! He had reached Tali's home world!

"I'm standing in orbital phase and become eternal inertial I'm floating now, compressing gravity!  
I'm moving in the perfect sphere of the creation divine!" he sang as he flipped through the air, hugging the coast line, moving towards the Geth Archives. Kyson hurtled towards a cliff that had to be at least a mile high he screamed in such rage and joy intertwined he barley pulled up parallel with the cliff face.

"Eternaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!" he screamed as he flew directly past the ledge of the cliff, flipping in a half spin to fly two feet above the sweeping planes of grass broken only by sporadic copses of small scrub like trees. Kyson laughed as he weaved completely unrestrained by his troubles as he once again felt alive. As he slowed down as he cut the music.

"I'm going to beat him senseless when I get my hands on him!" shouted the voice of Tali over the comm. Kyson laughed causing Tali to go quiet.

"Kyson, we are coming up next to you" said Cortez. Kyson looked up and sure enough the Kodiak matched its speed over the dead flat grass lands. They were only moving at thirty-two miles an hour so John opened up the side door once again but this time he had his helmet off. John shook his head with a big grin.

"You are so dead" said John with a smirk as he clapped slowly. To add to the dramatic effect, the Kodiak slowly peeled away to the right towards the Archives. Kyson rolled his eyes but with a big shit eating grin. He made sure to start a trace on his flight path. He wanted to go back to that cliff later.

The topography of the area dropped off at a slight angle as he caught up with the Kodiak, Kyson saw the Kodiak drop down below the ground causing Kyson to freak a bit, but as he approached another cliff dropped below him as a tributary fed into the ocean. Kyson saw a landing pad of sorts where Shepard jumped out of the Kodiak. Kyson swooped down and pressed back hard on the plate in the board. He came to a halt a foot above the ground as he snatched the board from under his feet. He landed with a loud thud as he retracted the board putting it away. Kyson looked over to see Tali running at him. She threw a fist at his now unprotected face. Kyson laughed as he ducked to the side scooping up the furious Quarian.

"Hahahaha! That was amazing!" Kyson laughed as he twirled Tali about in the setting light of Tikkun.

"You Bosh'tet! You crazy fucking Bosh'tet!" she yelled at him as he laughed even harder setting her down burying her in a massive hug.

"I love you so much! Thank the ancestors you are back!" said Kyson with a gleam in his eye. He felt full of life once again as he stared into Tali's beautiful eyes.

"What?" asked Tali confused.

"Cortez, Go settle the Kodiak, I'll call when I'm done" said John as he walked up to the couple.

"Did you just say Ancestors?" asked Tali. Kyson just smiled a bit in response.

"Kyson, I can't figure you out man. One suicide jump was all it took to get you out of your funk? That took some serious balls…and did you say pulling a Kerris? Really…wow…" said John. Kyson let go of a very flustered Tali.

"Who'd a thunk it huh? Okay, what's next?" asked Kyson pulling out his Wraith shotgun.

"The Geth Archives are just inside this base. Please follow us promptly" said Legion as he disappeared into the cliff side. Kyson let John get ready with his Mattock. Kyson checked on Tali who had his other Wraith out. She seemed distracted.

"Welcome home babe" smiled Kyson as the team moved up cautiously. Despite his adrenaline being in overdrive, he had learned long ago to transition for a fight. Every corner was checked along with every dark crevasse.

"I…I can't believe this is…I have made it to the home world…" said Tali in awe. John looked back with a soft smile. Kyson nodded to the commander. They had done good on their word.

As they moved in further into the base Kyson saw large pods containing Geth platforms. Kyson paused.

"Fuck…those are all Primes" hissed Kyson feeling way out gunned.

"There is nothing to fear. They are not aware of our presence" replied Legion as he walked up to a central Terminal in the facility. _How comforting…_

"Shepard-Commander, you will need to use direct virtual interface with the Geth. Please step into the chamber" motioned Legion as it studied John.

"What? That is insane, Shepard there will be hostile Geth programs in there" said Tali as she tried to stand in front of the pod. John glanced back at Kyson with an odd look.

"We are using an encrypted access, the Geth will not be aware of our presence" said Legion still waiting.

"Whatever it takes to save the live ships, it has to be done" said John as he hopped into the pod.

"Kyson, Tali just keep your eyes open for any trouble" said John as the cylindrical pod closed with a revolving hatch.

"Only you can enter Shepard-Commander for ease of upload" said Legion.

"Uh…happy hunting?" asked Kyson not sure what to say. Shepard was basically going full Matrix here. John shrugged as the chamber started to glow as it scanned John's body like a photo copier.

"We are mapping to consensus. Please remain still excess movement during upload is discouraged" said Legion as it stood next to the pod. Kyson watched as John looked like he suddenly fell asleep. Legion also slumped as if he powered off.

"Well, that was simple" said Kyson as he turned to Tali.

"He is crazy" she said rolling her eyes.

"Says the woman who followed him on a one way trip to the galactic core" smiled Kyson.

"That was different! It was the only option" said Tali defensively. Kyson chuckled as he brought out his goggles. He put them on deciding to run a tactical scan to get a good feel for this larger facility. As the scan pulsed its multiple sensors, all sorts of pipes and path ways lit up around him in a bright semi translucent orange.

"So uh, are all Quarian developments underground?" asked Kyson as he kept watch on his surroundings.

"It depends on where on the planet. This area has always been known for its high winds, so it only made sense to build into the ground. This is also a more northern region. So, much like earth it is very temperate at night" replied Tali who was busy studying Legion's still form.

"Yeah, if you call this temperate we might have to rethink a few things" said Kyson as he got bored. He looked up running another scan. He saw nothing but more pipes, but something moved. He switched to night vision so he could see what was blending in with the pipes.

"Rethink what?" asked Tali, but Kyson hadn't heard her question. Lounging lazily on one of the horizontal pipes was a person that made Kyson grit his teeth. It was Kerris who was staring at him behind his freaky visor. It reminded him still of the tactical visors only more menacing. Kerris waved at him with one of his clawed metal feet while waving happily. Kyson felt a deep growl form in the back of his throat.

Kyson had no idea why Kerris was here to bother him right now other than…_ah yes, Xen must have told him all about the big blow up. Good, let him keep his distance that rat bastard!_ Kyson threw an arm in the air giving Kerris the middle finger. Kerris shrugged before he slowly got to his feet. Then in a blink of an eye he leaped away silently to another pipe before disappearing altogether.

"Hey!" shouted Tali causing Kyson to look back at her.

"Rethink what?" asked Tali with her hands on both hips.

"Oh, sorry went off into my own little world" said Kyson as he lit a cigg. He kept his tactical scan on a constant sweep just in case Kerris showed back up. He always did.

"Well, if this is a colder area…I might want to rethink how much time I spend on this planet. It's already damn near a hundred degrees Fahrenheit!" said Kyson. It was true, it was hot as hell even under the ground from the machinery.

"Oh it's not that bad, it gets down right freezing at night! Deserts and grass lands don't retain heat very well, remember?" she asked.

"I know, I know. But, I think we should go somewhere nice…and cold. I heard Noveria is a fun place" smiled Kyson. Tali had stepped away from Legion to stand in front of him.

"No. Way. I will not live in that barren ice ball. I could feel the atmosphere trying to freeze me through my suit!" said Tali. Kyson laughed as she shook her head. But he stopped as a figure walked into range of his scanner. Kerris silently walked out of the shadows right behind Tali. Kyson grabbed Tali by the shoulders hauling her out of the way while aiming his shotgun with one hand. But right as he was about to warn the psychotic cyborg off, Kerris disappeared from his sensors.

"What was that all about?" shouted Tali punching him in the shoulder. She yelped for she had not thought about his armor.

"I…I'm not sure" he stammered. Kyson lifted his goggles off one eye, only for a dark path to stare back at him. _I do not fucking like this. Show yourself coward. I don't care why you are here Kerris, just stop playing games._

"I just did a scan myself, nothing. How long has it been since you have calibrated that thing?" asked Tali.

"Too long it seems" mumbled Kyson.

"So do you think Garrus will be alright?" asked Tali. Kyson nodded.

"Yeah, he can get through anything. He's a tough bastard" said Kyson as he began to look around again. But as he looked at Shepard to check up on him a voice came over his comm. (_As Tears Come Falling From the Sky: _by Primal Rock Rebellion)

"I lay now behind windows under a spring sky. The robins and the rains, the Lorries and the trains go by…" rasped the voice of Kerris. Kyson felt his skin crawl as the deep synthetic voice seemed to echo in his mind.

"Tali do you hear that?" hissed Kyson as her turned all about sweeping for Kerris.

"No. What is wrong with you?" she asked with worry. Kyson saw a glimpse of a cloaked figure move at the edge of his vision.

"No rain coat needed, not even for my eyes. Just seems to stay and swell in rhyme. My light is on, the cars hum by…as tears come falling from the sky" ranted Kerris. Kyson had seen him twice now just barely though. What the hell did Kerris want?

"Kyson you are scaring me. What is going on in that head of yours?" she asked almost pleadingly. Kyson just kept moving into the complex following the glimpses of Kerris.

"Radiators, ink-stained papers, mixers, makers, undertakers…The birds will sing on the dawn of spring! No need for any tanning products for my skin" Kerris continued to rant. _You are fucking crazy Kerris, just get what you want and leave!_ Kyson was now ready to shoot the cyborg. Something was wrong, off even for Kerris.

"I bet you changed your mind and want me dead sooner huh?" said Kyson under his breath.

"Kyson!" Tali called out behind him. Kyson turned to see Tali, but he sucked in his breath when he saw Kerris directly behind her, but staring at him. The orange outline of Kerris disappeared.

"As I lay now on a mattress, behind windows, behind curtains, behind windows, behind curtains, behind windows, behind curtains!" rambled Kerris as if he was a broken record. The Quarian's voice almost seemed to be cracking as Kyson heard the rage in the oddly chosen words.

"Tali, we are not alone, get back with John quickly. Our target is cloaked" snapped Kyson not having time for details. Tali nodded as she ran back down the catwalks. Kyson turned around only for Kerris to have his mask off right in front of him.

"I be the Hermit, you be the blue tit. Wander with me while I scour the sky! Today sees a new day. Light of that rainbow seems higher than the rain…as tears come drizzling in my drain…" growled Kerris with his iridescent eyes burning into Kyson's.

"What do you want!" asked Kyson feeling very uneasy. He hadn't seen Kerris like this since the cyborg chucked him out of Huearta Hospital.

"For you to die" growled Kerris. Kyson pulled the trigger on his shotgun causing the area to light up from the muzzle flash. Kyson used his goggles to look at the body of Kerris.

"Oh shit…he…he's gone" stammered Kyson.

"Kyson! What's happening?" asked Tali over the comm. She sounded calm due to focusing on a potential threat.

"I wouldn't tell her anything Kyson…" hissed Kerris next to Kyson. Another missed shot later Kyson ran back to Tali while reloading. Kyson had a million questions in his head, but now was not the time.

Kyson skidded around the corner to find Tali with her shotgun out.

"Commander Shepard, it is as we feared. The Geth are moving to strike the live ships. How close are you to getting the servers shut down?" asked Admiral Shala'Raan over the comm.

"He's…working on it now Shala…I can answer any questions you have" said Tali as she motioned around with her Wraith asking if there was a target. Kyson shook his head as he got close.

"Back to back" he said quietly. Kyson turned to face the way he had seen Kerris while Tali faced the exit to the facility. Both stood ready for anything while they had their scanners running at full power. Kyson hastily pulled a cigg out of his visor for speeds sake and lit it with his right Omni-blade. He would be ready for the shithead.

"No questions Tali, but I will have to use the Patrol fleet to hold them off. Han and the Heavy fleet are still making repairs" said Shala who also seemed distracted.

"We are working as fast as we can" said Tali who elbowed Kyson. He nudged her back signaling that he was still at the ready.

"Kyson what is here? A hunter?" she asked as she pressed her back against his a bit more firmly.

"No, something much worse" he growled.

"Don't tell me, they have cloaked Primes now, don't they?" groaned Tali in frustration. Kyson just focused on his scans. Kerris was not showing himself for the time being.

"Legion, I know you can multi-task better than that! Tell me you see what I'm seeing!" snapped Kyson as he stole a glance at the inactive Geth. Legion seemed to light up. The Geth platform looked at the surrounding area with its optics before looking back at Kyson.

"We see nothing on our scanners Sorley…Lieutenant Commander" said Legion.

"For fucks sake this is getting old" Kyson gripped.

"We must help Shepard-Commander. He is ready to leave the consensus…we promised not to tell…" trailed off Legion.

"Not tell what?" he asked. Legion powered down again leaving the question hanging in the air.

"That was helpful" said Tali as she kept her watch.

"Tali, something is happening. Half of the Geth ships are powering…no! Even better! We detect no active Geth programs on the attacking ships!" said Shala with relief clearly in her voice. Tali also sighed as she leaned back heavily against Kyson.

"Keelah…he did it" said Tali sounding very tired. Kyson was about to agree, but one of the pods holding a Geth Prime opened up.

"Tali! Primes!" hissed Kyson once again as all of the Primes activated and surrounded them. A soft hiss to Kyson's right told him Shepard had woken up, he didn't dare drop his gaze. They were already screwed, but he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Legion!" snapped Shepard who stepped slowly in front of Kyson with his mattock out. A glimpse of Shepard's gave off a bad sign. He looked infuriated.

"They are with us. We uploaded the Programs from the server to these platforms. We have convinced them to renounce the old machines. They will fight the Reapers with us" said Legion as he stepped in front of both parties, Organic and Machine. Shepard nodded slowly still looking angry. Someone pissing in his Wheaties angry…

"Good, they can sign on board. Hackett is going to have a damn heart attack when he has Geth show up" said Shepard. Kyson couldn't take it anymore. He had to say something.

"John…" said Kyson who felt goose bumps crawl over his skin as all of the Primes swiveled their multiple optic heads watching him.

"What?" John asked with the dark shadows from the gloomy archives casting an evil shadow over the Commanders eyes.

"We have a problem…" said Kyson as he heard Kerris laugh in his private comm channel.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you for the reviews guys! Aluriea, I never had my Shepard punch Han but damn did he need it! Gallendro, hope all went well with the move that's a long haul you pulled!**

**Now, Orbital by Sybreed is the song that got me into the Swedish metal group. Ever since I watched the Back to the Future series as a kid in the early 90's I wanted to fly amongst the heavens. But who here hasn't right? Right...anyways...Things are about to get heavy again. SpyketheWolf will be opening up the Authors Notes next time so be ready for it.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and review as you will as always!**

**~RJ**


	5. Chapter 5: Tangled Past

**A/N**

**From SpyketheWolf:**

**It has been brought to my attention that some of you have exclaimed your love for my OC, Kerris'Vateevah. This makes me so happy, but some of you have also gone out of your way to PM RelayJumper, just to tell him that Kerris is awesome! I'm glad WhiteDawn is loving Kerris so much, I aim to please.**

**Which brings me to a final question, we may/may not act on the results, but here it is: Based on what you have seen so far, do you believe Kerris'Vateevah should be written out of the story... or should he be given an extremely descriptive, yet horrible death?**

**Let us know in your review or through PM. Anyways, enjoy the show!**

**RelayJumper here,**

**Both Spyke and I have been slamed with well, life. Here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tangled Past**

**Kyson's POV**

Shepard was giving Kyson a hard look as he waited for Kyson to elaborate his issue. Kyson sighed heavily as he motioned to talk alone. The Geth Primes parted as Shepard pressed forward. The others began to follow giving Kyson little time.

"John, Kerris is here. He has been stalking Tali and I in the shadows…I think something ticked over his mind. The next time we meet, it won't be friendly" said Kyson as they wound their way back out of the facility.

"Did Tali talk to him?" asked John as he glanced back at his Quarian friend. Tali was busy keeping an eye on all of the Geth Primes as they branched down another hallway.

"No, Kerris made sure that she never saw him. Something is going to go down" said Kyson as Tali caught up with Legion in tow.

"Cortez, we are going to be ready for pick up in a few" said John who nodded to Kyson before taking point.

"You got it, see you at the LZ" replied Steve. Kyson was looking all around as the exit came in site. He could see the quickly fading light of Tikkun as he checked over his suit. If Kerris didn't show up he was going to leave the Rannoch the way he came in. Although to leave orbit on his board even solo would take a good twenty minutes. The board had its limits.

"Shepard, thank you for helping us again…I don't know how we could have defended the live ships" said Tali awkwardly. John stopped just short of the exit now just hewn rock instead of machinery or wires.

"Don't thank me. Thank Legion, it was because of him we had this chance" deadpanned John with a hard look. Kyson cringed along with Tali. Something in the Geth Consensus had put Shepard in a bad mood.

"Um…yes. Legion, Thank you for giving us a chance to save so many innocents" said Tali sheepishly.

"We saw it as a show of cooperation Creator-Zorah" said Legion simply. But Kyson had a bad feeling about Legion after what he had said earlier. _What did he mean by 'we promised no to tell' back there? I guess we will all find out in the form of bad news. As always._

Kyson followed the team as they exited the rock face. Kyson took a deep breath of the dry desert air as the star set on the horizon. _At least Tali can say she reached the Home World. That has to be a giant plus._ Kyson smiled briefly as he walked out onto the landing pad. He saw Tali gazing all around in amazement. Now was the time for him to be his old self. To take her by the hand and show her where she came from. But as Kyson thought of potential one liners he saw a rock fall in between them. A loud *clink…clink clink* sounded as it landed. Kyson felt his gut drop. Rocks didn't do that.

"Grenade!" shouted Shepard who had already made the diagnosis. Kyson had no time to react, Tali had just started to turn when a deep whump was heard. Kyson didn't see fire, nor did a concussive shockwave pulverize his body. Instead, a flash of bluish purple flashed before him causing him to become weightless. Kyson tumbled through the air as he caught glimpses of Tali and Legion.

"Damn it! Lift grenades!" grunted Tali as she floated in the air from the biotic inspired grenade. Kyson was spinning slowly in the air upside down when he saw something move above the cave entrance to the Geth archives. A dark figure jumped down onto the landing pad with a billowing black cloak whipping in the wind. It was none other than Kerris'Vateevah himself with his visor on once again.

"Who is that?" shouted Tali as the team floated in the air. Kyson tried to look for her, but he felt a firm grip latch onto his ankle. He looked down to see the deranged Quarian standing silently.

"You have interfered enough, this is your end" said Kerris coldly devoid of emotion. The young N7 knew without a doubt that this was it between himself and the cyborg.

"Fuck you too!" shouted Kyson as he pointed his shotgun at Kerris. He had been lucky enough to hold onto the thing in the first place. Instead of his usual banter Kerris let out a feral roar as he chucked the weightless Kyson through the air with amazing force into the cliff face. _(The Gift of Guilt: _By Gojira)

_[We leave the shores to see the mountains rising. A distant impression growing…]_

Kyson had no idea he was moving so fast until his back slammed into a rock jutting out of the cliff face. Kyson screamed in pain as the effects of the lift grenade wore off sending him crashing to the ground a few feet below. Kyson grunted in pain as he looked up. All he could see was Kerris stalking him in a creepy hunched gait. Like that of a beast ready to pounce.

In a flash, the Quarian dashed at the pain riddled engineer. He looked for his shotgun but it was nowhere to be found. _No…_

Kerris ripped Kyson from the ground sending a very strong natural fist into his face before slamming him into the ground again. Kyson coughed as he spit up some blood but it didn't stop. The Quarian began to jump onto the cliff face, once there he lunged straight off the wall driving straight into Kyson's chest knocking the wind from him.

_[This judgment creates the pain in we hold! Destructive intentions that serve no purpose but the end of us all!]_

Kyson got up slowly as he reached for his hammer. He had lost his shotgun so it was going to be the hard way. If Kerris wanted this to be the moment of reckoning, so be it. Kyson let out a fierce cry as he brought out his hammer and charged Kerris. It was time for the cyborg to die!

_[These vultures from the past, coming in all the hells and worlds, the time has come…]_

Kerris had his mono filament blade out and ready. The cyborg meant to run him through, use Kyson's blind rage against him, yet Kyson had learned. He stopped just short of the blade causing Kerris to lunge an inch short. Kyson yelled as he took a step inside the blades reach driving his hammer down with all of his might. Kerris had already countered him as well by rolling to the side with the thrusts momentum.

_[Delivered in these eyes! Embrace, suffer, destroy- the gift of guilt!]_

Kyson knew he was in trouble as the Quarian dodged him. Kyson couldn't slow his hammer in time to counter. Kerris had retracted the blade back into his synthetic arm only to send the metallic limb straight into his gut. Kyson felt the air knocked out of him as he toppled backwards losing his hammer as well. If it wasn't for his T5-Battle suit, the punch would have crushed his chest in. A fast kick to Kyson's hip sent him sprawling to the side. Kyson looked up waiting for Kerris to finish him. He found Legion staring at him instead.

_[The shame and sorrow, self-condemnation fill all the gaps and spaces. Un-yielding, bestowed upon us, devastating power…]_

"Legion….ungh…help me" gasped Kyson as he reached out to the Geth. Legion just glanced at Kyson silently as Kerris came to stand over him.

"Creator-Vateevah, what do you gain by these actions?" question Legion to the mad cyborg. Kerris looked directly at Legion, but replied with a series of loud clicks and the weird whir of Geth communicating. Legion replied back but with a much louder intensity causing Kerris to scream in fury.

_[We're building connective tissue to a maze of lies! We're left as starving orphans…the vital core is gone]_

"He is a threat to us! He must die, if not for Tali's sake, then for the galaxies and ours!" snarled Kerris. Kyson had found enough strength to move away a few feet as he reached for his hammer. But Kerris had seen the move the entire time. A clawed foot clamped Kyson's hand to the metal deck crushing his hand over the handle of his hammer.

_[Our sins are all over and over again we swallow; we're sick and tired when this wind blows. The reflex is insane!]_

"This is your end Kyson Sorley. You will impede me no more" growled Kerris as he got right next to Kyson's ear. Kyson was starting to lose focus from the pain in his hand and his back. He looked up one last time at the cliffs of Rannoch. He focused on the fact the John was in front of him twenty feet away. He was hauling Tali up from the guard rail of the landing pad. Tali instantly hopped over looking Kyson in the eyes.

_[We must forgive and stop blaming ourselves for this love]_

"Die!" shouted Kerris as he aimed to thrust his mono-filament blade straight into Kyson.

"No!" screamed Tali as Kyson exhaled for what he thought was the last time. The winds of Rannoch howled in his ears along with exotic scents that he hadn't noticed before. He had gotten to see his Lifemate one last time…a few seconds passed with no sharp pain. No sudden darkness of his life ending. Kyson slowly looked up to see Kerris staring at Tali. She had her Omni-tool pointed at the cyborg. Kerris snarled as he hauled Kyson off the ground with his one good organic limb about to thrust the blade in Kyson's jaw and through his head. But once again Kerris paused. The winds howled as Kyson was being held over the several hundred foot drop to the ocean waters below.

Kerris let out a painful scream that threatened to make Kyson sick due to its pitch. Kyson was thrown aside on the landing pad as the cyborg Quarian ripped his visor off. Music poured from his helmet the sound painting a very surreal scene due to its soothing rhythm. _(Soulfly VIII: _by Soulfly)

Kyson was breathing heavily as he slowly propped himself up to sit against the guard rail. His back was on fire from that first hit.

"No….no no nonononono ahhhhhhAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" wailed Kerris as he sank to his knees. Kyson saw tears flowing from the maniacs eyes as Kerris crumpled into a heap sobbing. Tali slowly walked up to the serial killer.

"K…Kerris? It…it really is you…" said Tali in quiet astonishment. Kyson felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to painfully look to see John checking on him. The young engineer nodded slowly with a wince as he tried to get up. Shepard hauled Kyson up causing him to groan loudly.

"Kerris, after all of these years? How?" asked Tali. Kerris crawled up into the fetal position still sobbing.

"T…Ta…Tali" stammered Kerris. Whatever song that had been playing before cut out only to be replaced by another.

"These vultures from the past, coming in all the hells and worlds, the time has come! Delivered from their eyes, I'm leaving this behind-the gift of guilt" said the song playing from the Quarians helmet. Kerris's eyes went wide as he shuddered one last time before he blacked out. Kyson had regained enough strength to walk on his own albeit slowly. Kerris had truly lost it. Tali noticed the shadows standing over her so she whipped around. Kyson could see how shocked she was from how wide her eyes were.

"You…you knew! You knew this entire time! What…what next! My Father? My _mother?" _asked Tali who started to stand. Kyson looked at John who seemed at a loss for the first time.

"Knew what?" asked John as he looked at the unconscious for of Kerris.

"That he was still alive! What has been going on? Kyson! Why…why is my brother trying to kill you?" asked Tali whose voice trembled between fear and rage. Kyson felt cornered as Tali's gaze drilled into him. He didn't know how to even start, but she deserved an answer, even if she didn't like it.

"Because of you…" said Kyson just above a whisper. The winds had picked up around them howling through the ravine. The dying rays of Tikkun cast Tali into stark relief so only her glowing eyes could be seen.

"I don't understand" said the confused Quarian as she glanced back at Kerris. A low hum could be heard as Cortez arrived bringing the Kodiak next to the landing pad. Legion walked over to Kerris.

"Shepard-Commander, Creator-Zorah. We request assistance with Kerris'Vateevah. He is our…friend" said Legion as the Geth scooped up Kerris gently. Kyson wanted to blast the Geth apart. He could have sworn Legion let Kerris try and kill him.

"Take him with us. We can sort this entire thing out once we are back on the Normandy" said John slowly. Kyson shook his head as his chest tightened. The pain in his back flared again as his muscles tensed.

"Are you going to be alright? Kyson!" said Tali sharply as she caught Kyson under the arm. He had lost his balance.

"I'm…I'm fine. Just a lot going on and stuff" he said as he leaned back against the guard rail.

"Let's move. Kyson, check in with Chakwas got it?" asked John as he hopped aboard the Kodiak. Kyson looked at Tali sad that she would have to find out all that had happened. A thought entered his crazy head. If he was going to explain things to her, he wanted to do it on his own.

"John, I just need a breather and Medi-gel to bring down the bruising. I'm going to fly myself back up" said Kyson as he closed his eyes trying to block out the pain.

"No. Get in…" said Shepard.

"Tali, can you give John and I a moment?" asked Kyson trying to sound polite.

"No way, just say it so we can make sure you are okay" said Tali firmly.

"Fine, John…I want to explain to Tali what has been going on myself. If Cortez comes back for us will you agree?" asked Kyson as he looked at the Commander. John gave a look that could scare a Reaper shitless.

"This is your last favor for a long time" grunted John before slamming the door to the Kodiak. Tali jumped at the loud bang. Kyson knew that he had pissed of the commander on a whole new level. John had been playing savoir for him and the rest of the crew for so long now, but it looked like he was done with all of the insane drama. Kyson looked up at Tali who was staring at him from a distance now.

"I'm sorry Tali, much of what I have to say will not be easy" he said as he brought up his left Omni-tool. Kyson grunted as he activated his suits Omni-gel dispenser. The automated program found the weakened areas of his body instantly. His back felt like it was on fire before the muscles began to relax.

"Shepard looked like he was going to kill you…" said Tali nervously. Kyson groaned as he stood up but with a little less pain this time.

"Yeah, you could say I've been stressing him out" said Kyson as he mustered a small wry smile.

"He looks like hell Kyson, but you look like death. Please for the sake of the Ancestors…for anything tell me something!" pleaded Tali as she began to fidget with her hands. Kyson needed more time to collect his thoughts but had no more time…or did he? He walked over to collect his weapons before bringing out his board.

"Tali, do you trust me?" asked Kyson as he extended the board to its full length.

"Of course I do, why would you ever doubt that?" asked Tali as she walked up next to him. Kyson set the board down and climbed on. He offered a hand to help Tali on.

"Let's take a breather. A respite if you will. Come with me and I'll tell you everything" said Kyson. Tali took his hand without hesitation. Kyson wrapped his arms around her while grasping her hands in his. He could feel her chest rising and falling rapidly showing the amount of stress she was under. Kyson was no better.

"Shhhhh, Tali, look around you. We are on Rannoch. _Your _home world…" said Kyson as he let the board slowly climb up the cliff wall.

"I…I know. I can't believe we made it here. I can't believe anything right now…" said Tali. The cliff dropped away to reveal the grassy plain shimmering in the last rays of the star. The deep red along with the whipping winds caused the tall stalks of grass to shimmer like waves of fire. The eddy's of swirling air caused beautiful patterns as Kyson urged the board forward.

"Keelah…" Tali gasped as she tightened her grip on her bondmate's hands. Kyson smiled as he flew towards the mile high cliff on the far end of the plateau. He had seen a spot that would serve as shelter as he eased her into the chaos, the complete entropy life across the galaxy had become.

"Welcome home" said Kyson as he ramped up the speed. Kyson started to single out smells and sight he had missed the first time round. He saw that the grass seemed almost wheat like in nature along with a sweet smell on the winds. It wasn't long until they reached the cliff. Kyson flew out over the ocean causing Tali to startle at the sudden mile plus drop.

"It's okay, I got you" said Kyson as he brought the board back towards land. He angled to a group of scraggly trees that were right on the edge of the cliff. They were massive twisted things from the constant air from the sea. As he landed they reminded him of the scrub pines of the Carolinas only much more durable, dense even. The needles formed a giant dome that moved and whistled but hardly let any wind inside.

"This…this is a Bekia tree! These were one of the trees that gave my people shelter before we started building dwellings" said Tali in awe. Kyson set Tali down next to the tree before joining her. As he brushed the branched aside, a roomy space inside with a think central trunk was gloomily lit.

"Well, it looks like we have a vacancy" said Kyson as he offered her to come inside. Tali wasted no time in running around the trunk suddenly full of excitement.

"I…I think it is finally hitting me! I…I have made it to the home world! Kyson we did it! Keelah, I love you!" said Tali as she threw her arms around his neck. Kyson embraced her warmly.

"I love you too Tali" said Kyson, but he suddenly felt dizzy causing him to collapse to the dirt.

"You should be on the Normandy right now. Let me call for the Kodiak…" said Tali as she helped him sit up against the trunk.

"No…ungh…I'm just tired as hell, come sit next to me. We need to talk" said Kyson as he closed his eyes. It made little difference now due to Tikkun almost fully setting and the dense Bekia tree.

"I don't think you should be exerting yourself right now" she said as she grabbed his right hand.

"You need answers, after seeing Kerris you need to know" he replied as he pulled out a cigg. The lighter flickered for a brief second lighting up the inside of the tree.

"Kyson, I haven't seen that man since I was a child…he watched over me as a big brother. He got exiled years ago now" said Tali. Kyson made note of it seeing if he could make sense of all of this himself.

"Kerris helped Xen stage my death. They thought they had taken care of me, but after Han found me…he must have kept it secret" he said.

"We will take care of them. But what I still don't understand is why you never contacted me. There had to be a way" said Tali. Kyson thought back on the countless hours trying to bypass Daro's network sweeps. No matter how hard he tried there was no way to pass a message to Tali.

"I tried, almost every day for three months. Later, even Liara couldn't find a way to break through to the fleet" he replied.

"I know we have insane security but to be able to block a specific person? With the Shadow Brokers…Liara's abilities? That almost seems impossible" said Tali in amazement herself.

"Kerris then showed up right after I got back on the Normandy. Ashley had gotten beat up pretty bad right after the Normandy escaped the first Reaper assault on Earth so we took her to the Citadel. Ashley had asked to see me cause apparently the way I am freaked her out…" said Kyson with a slight smile. He didn't see what Ashley's problem was, he was just being efficient in his brutality.

"What did you do?" asked Tali as she scooted closer to him so their sides touched.

"Killed a bunch of Cerberus soldiers…The Illusive Man has gone full guano" he replied.

"Guano?" asked Tali not understanding his choice of words.

"Do you know the term 'bat shit crazy'?" he asked.

"Yes. I have heard about bats and the phrase" she said.

"Guano is bat shit. So naturally…" he snickered.

"Bat shit crazy, got it. How many times did I have to warn Shepard about Cerberus! Keelah, it's like talking to Garrus sometimes. A wall of self-reassured male pride" quipped Tali as she shook her head in disappointment.

"No kidding, anyways…as I was talking to Ashley, Kerris had been spying on the Normandy since way back on Noveria. He caught up with me Tali, he told me you were killed slowly" said Kyson through clenched teeth.

"How has he been able to watch us for so long? I guess we'll know once back on the Normandy. But why would he tell you that I was killed in such a way?" she asked.

"He hates me more than life its self. He wants me to suffer Tali" said Kyson. Tali clenched his hand tightly.

"There has to be a reason more than that…Kerris was one of the kindest people I have ever known in my life" she replied quietly.

"Ha! The asshole has killed hundreds of thousands! He has left a bloody trail across the galaxy with no regrets, it looks like we are talking about the same person…but whatever you once knew is dead" said Kyson standing up. He looked down at Tali who was looking away from him.

"I can't believe that" she said. Kyson tried to understand why she wasn't listening.

"Why?" he asked as he lit another cigg.

"How would you feel if someone came up to you saying the brother you once knew and loved was a lunatic after years of not seeing them?" she asked. Kyson looked around under the Bekia for any signs of Kevin showing up to piss in his Wheaties again; nothing but the winds now full darkness.

"I'm sorry…let's just wait until we get back to the Normandy for that stuff" he said quietly. Tali got up to him taking him by the hand.

"Thank you…" she said.

"How have you been? I know it had to be just as much of a hell for you as me" he said.

"It was. But now it's almost over. I don't want to talk about this stuff anymore. Can't we just start enjoying our _respite _now?" she asked hopefully. Kyson nodded slowly.

"I like your thinking ma'am" said Kyson as he pushed the three branches aside once more.

"Thank you" said Tali both in thanks for dropping the doom and gloom as well as the easy passage. He watched her pass as the faint light from the stars outlined her against the edge of the cliff.

"This planet is amazing Tali, I have never been somewhere so…tranquil before" he said as he looked out over the plains.

"It was our bodies that spread the seeds of the grass lands…we were once tied to this land more than any other race was to theirs. I want it back Kyson…completely" she said in response.

"Well, that was short lived" he grunted.

"Sorry" she said as she turned to him. Kyson just shook his head, both of them still couldn't let go of the hurt it seemed.

"It's fine, I just always dreamed about getting you here" he said with a weak smile. Tali came up to him with her head tilted slightly.

"And you did, now…is there anything else before we go back and settle all of this guano?" she asked. Kyson laughed at the use of her new vocabulary.

"Nah, just wanted to admire you a bit more in private" he smiled. Kyson could see Tali roll her glowing eyes behind her visor.

"You have been giving me free shows when changing…I guess you can gawk a bit" snickered the Quarian.

"Who said I ever stopped?" he laughed as he got close to bring her in by the waist. Tali leaned in but hopped away at the last second.

"Nuh uh, you got to work for it this time" said Tali in a giggly voice. Kyson raised an eyebrow in amusement. _Wow, all I had to do was say that I think she is attractive to get her riled up? Damn it has been a long time…_

"And no turning the tables, or using your board…" she baited. Kyson was about to make a move when his back protested. He groaned as he reached for his clasps on his armor.

"You really love to strip don't you? Was construction and ship overhauling the only thing you did on Omega?" laughed Tali as Kyson dropped his last boot to the ground. He was in nothing but his boxers causing him to shiver a bit. The temperature was dropping quickly along with the high winds. Without a word he dashed straight at Tali. She rolled out of the way laughing before running several feet away.

"I'm on home turf now! Quarians were built for speed ha!" she laughed as Kyson tried several time to cut her off but failed. Kyson jumped after her growling like a beast before falling into the tall grass. Tali just kept laughing at him as he stayed low.

"You seem so determined! Oh How I have waited for this, it's the males job to chase down the women Kyson!...Kyson…" Tali stopped laughing for she had lost sight of him. Kyson had slowly crawled a few feet to her left and forward.

"Stalking is a whole new low Kyson…" giggled Tali as she waded into the tall grass. Kyson smiled as she came right at him. She was only three feet away. He jumped up while laughing causing her to simply bolt away into the grass lands. Kyson ran as fast as he could. Tali looked behind to see him catching up.

"See ya!" she yelled as she whooped with joy. Kyson was on her heels when out of nowhere Tali laughed as she nearly doubled her speed in just two seconds. Kyson's jaw dropped as he slowly came to a stop. She had to be moving nearly thirty plus miles an hour.

"Yeah…those other males can suck it…I'm done" he breathed heavily as he flexed his toes on the trampled grass and dirt. It felt so similar to back home for him…playing in the grass late at night playing tag or…more like zombie tag. Kyson laughed as he saw Tali running back. She slowed down next to him laughing.

"Something wrong?" she asked barely winded.

"Nope…just never knew you were so damn fast" he panted slightly as he leaned over faking a cramp. Tali placed a hand on his shoulder messaging it slightly.

"Now you know" she giggled. Kyson turned so fast Tali jumped a bit as he clamped onto her dragging her down into the knee high grass.

"And now I win" he smiled as she lay tangled on top of him.

"That was cheap" Tali said.

"Yet satisfying…ow!" he yelped as Tali pinched his ass.

"I'm going to complain about work place harassment" griped Kyson with a shit eating grin.

"For just that? Please, if I'm going to get in trouble for that I might as well get more out of it" she laughed. Tali straddled him as he tried to get up. She pushed his chest causing him to fall back to the ground. Tali reached a hand towards her visor. Kyson stayed silent as she seemed hesitate, but she disregarded caution as she threw her visor next to him with a beaming smile until a strong gust of air hit. Tali's eyes went wide as she took a deep breath. A serene peace fell over her as she closed her eyes with a soft smile gracing her lips.

"As good as you imagined?" he asked as he watched his bondmate almost sway with the breeze.

"It's…I…" she couldn't finish her sentence as she leaned down onto his chest. She opened her eyes with a warm smile. Kyson brushed back one of her lose strands of hair that had fallen from her helmet. The cool breeze caressed them both as he brought Tali in for a deep kiss. Electric fire tingled across his skin as he felt her need as she pressed her lips against his. Tali was hungry for more than just a simple romantic evening on her home planet he realized.

Tali took off her helmet as he lay on his side, he watched as she whipped her hair in the wind while running a three fingered hand through it. She had the biggest at brightest smile as she stared at him. Flashes of her luminescent eyes flickered as her hair whipped past them. Kyson saw the stars behind her. Kyson gasped as he saw the most beautiful sight in his life. In swirling purples streaked with bright blues was a view of the Milky Way from behind the Perseus Veil. _(Prelude:_ by VNV Nation)

Tali was highlighted by the heavens as she slowly lay next to him. He pointed to the stars.

"Tali! This…is beyond awesome" he said in giddy awe. Tali looked up only to gasp in amazement. Kyson took her hand as they saw the vast expanse of the galaxy from its farthest reaches. They looked at each other with beaming smiles.

"I love you Tali" said Kyson as he rolled on top of her not giving any chance for a response. He felt his lips meet hers as he rested his groin between her legs. Tali groaned between their lips as she wrapped her legs around him increasing the pressure of his body through her suit. Kyson felt true arousal for the first time in almost eight months as his member responded in kind to the attention.

For the next ten minutes the two living sentient organic creatures on Rannoch basked in the glory of life as they felt their bond strengthen unlike anything before. Kyson had lost track of time completely as he _instinctively_ nipped at Tali's neck catching her unique scent. This action caused Tali to growl in a low tone deep in her chest as she arched her back trying increase the pressure against her still covered sex. Kyson gasped as he his endorphins spike causing him to grab her right thigh pressing himself against the softer fabric in that particularly flexible region.

"Ahhhh..." breathed Tali as she twitched slightly. The wind died down a bit as Kyson reached down around her waist. He leaned back on his knees pulling Tali up with him. She gasped as his phallus shifted its point of pressure in the move. Tali was now straddling him as she looked down into his eyes. She ran her hands over his head but het shuddered once again as he pressed her against him.

"Ohhhh yeahhh…" sighed Kyson as he felt her clench her thighs tightly. She was staring at the stars as he pressed against her strongly one last time causing her to moan. Tali arched back once again causing herself to orgasm. She screamed at the stars as the climax hit, Kyson kissed her neck making her pant even more before she buried her lips into his again. They shared their breath, their heart beat, their life as one once again.

Kyson rolled to the side as Tali panted for air. She gazed at him through half lidded eyes, hair covered her face. Kyson was breathing heavily himself with a soft smile. Tali clumsily reached out for him as she placed a hand on his waist.

"That…I missed…" she breathed.

"Yeah…I can tell" he laughed. Kyson rolled to his back next to Tali as he stared at the stars. He felt at peace here in the vast grass lands of Rannoch. No wonder her people wanted to be home so badly. It was beautiful. It had to of been for it to produce his love Tali. Kyson hummed in content but paused as he felt an adventurous hand grip his shaft. Tali gripped him firmly causing him to groan with pleasure.

"I can't let you leave here without properly saying thank you" said Tali as she scooted down so her face was next to his rock hard penis.

"I'm not letting you" smiled Kyson as he used as single finger to press against Tali's forehead. It was taking _all _of his will power to resist her.

"I'm here on my home world, with my _Lifemate_. I'm taking everything I want from this moment in my life…" Tali replied in a silky voice as she let go of his erection only to softly trace a finger down his boxers tugging them down softly. Kyson tried to get up thinking that she had been exposed for too long to the unfiltered air but he was pinned down by an arm as Tali tugged down his boxers. The chilled air caused him to reach a new level of alertness as Tali caressed the tip of his sex. Kyson twitched as she lowered her lips to lightly kiss it. Just the tip.

"Ah…you are teasing me damn it!" he half growled half moaned. Tali plunged his cock down her throat giving him no chance to recover.

"Oh!...ungh…" he grunted as Tali began to pay him back. Kyson felt waves of pleasure as he watched the stars above him, entrancing him as he reached a new level of living he had never dreamed of.

Twenty minutes later Kyson shakily got up on his feet. The endorphins made it almost impossible to concentrate on anything except the rising moon and the still softly panting Tali. He picked up his boxers as he threw an arm around Tali's waist for support for both of their sakes.

"The vids never said that Human males could…ungh…produce so much" said Tali after swallowing hard once again. Kyson smirked almost evilly as he began to gently lead her back towards the Bekia tree.

"I'm not common…four generations straight of Sorley men have had kids on their first try. We gotta be careful…" he chuckled as Tali punched him on the side which resulted in a lazy tap.

"Bosh'tet" she murmured.

"Says the one using my **Oms** as a workout" he laughed as they got close to the tree. Kyson felt the winds pick up again causing him to shiver. He was still full on naked on a strange planet in the farthest corner of the galaxy. _What a strange life._ Kyson smiled as Tali laughed.

"Yes, using you genitalia to stay in shape is _exactly _what I was doing!" she said sarcastically as he got his armor back on. Kyson just laughed as Tali put her helmet back on but she paused with her visor.

"Hey, put that thing back on before your mouth decides it wants to get in better shape. I'm almost scared for the next routine" said Kyson. He smirked at Tali who stuck out her tongue in response.

"See! There it is! It's back for more ahhhhhHHH!" he screamed before laughing like an idiot. The endorphins still had him wobbly in the legs. Tali put her visor back while Kyson checked his Omni-tool. He had missed message. He pressed play.

"Hey Kyson its Cortez, I'm going to be close by…don't take too long…" finished the message making an awkward 'oh shit' face. Kyson lit a cigg as he typed back a response.

**-Hey Steve its Kyson…thanks for waiting man. Sorry for keeping you waiting…we are ready to be picked up.**

**-Thanks bro**

Kyson turned to Tali with a grin.

"Alright, Steve is on his way. Let's get this mess sorted out so we can come back for vacation" he said trying to sound positive.

"I like that idea…but I want to do just one more thing…" she said as she walked up to him swinging her hips. She took of her visor after she plucked Kyson's cigarette out from his lips.

"Oh, the after cigg is soo good. Kyson, I love you more than anything" said Tali as she leaned against him staring out over the ocean with its salty air breaking around them. Kyson took her hand and smiled at a vision that popped into his head. He saw Rannoch flourishing with its original inhabitants once again, but with a twist of his own.

"I know **Saera**" said Kyson as hope filled his dreams for a future once more.

"What did you just…?" Kyson smirked as he saw the surprise stuck on her face.

"Oh yeah…I can speak Khelish" he said right before Tali kissed him deeply on more time.

"You never cease to amaze" she said while putting her visor back on. Kyson snatched his cigg back to finish the last few drags. Tali held onto his hand as they stared at the stars until Cortez arrived. The low hum of the Kodiak was heard landing behind them in a matter of minutes. Kyson turned around to see the Kodiak in the tall grass thirty feet off as the door opened. Cortez hopped out and walked towards them.

"Hey guys" said Steve with a broad smile.

"Hey Steve, how are you doin?" asked Kyson who let go of Tali to shake the pilots hand.

"Just couldn't help myself, I had to set foot on Rannoch myself. So few can say they have done it. It's beautiful…" said Cortez in awe as he stared out into space.

"I know, I can't wait till my people can come back to it" said Tali.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier. Steven Cortez at your service" said the pilot offering a hand. Tali shook it firmly.

"Tali'Zorah vas Normandy" she replied. Kyson smiled as he checked that he didn't forget anything.

"Oh, before we go I want to take a few pictures" said Tali. Cortez shrugged having no problem with the idea. Kyson rolled his eyes as Tali ran off to the Bekia tree. Once she was out of ear shot Kyson spoke up.

"Steve…I am so sorry. That had to be awkward" said Kyson rubbing the back of his neck feeling like a complete cad.

"Dude, you got Miss vas Normandy back to her home planet, flew her through the skies and made love under the stars that no organic has seen in three hundred years…how cliché can you get?" said Cortez with a smirk. Kyson was thankful it was dark out. He could feel the heat rising in his suit.

"It's damn beautiful" said Cortez.

"That's what I was going for…thanks man" said Kyson sheepishly.

"Any time" replied the pilot who was still gazing at the Perseus Veil.

"How angry is John?" Kyson dared to ask.

"Why do you think I'm down here? It's safer here on the Reaper controlled Geth planet" said Cortez ominously. Kyson sighed as he saw Tali coming back from the tree.

"Hey Tali, I heard Luke talking about how both of your fathers knew each other" said Cortez changing the subject. Kyson winced for it was a bad shift.

"So Luke and Beni told me. Han also worked with them before we were born" said Tali.

"So did you two know each other as kids?" continued Steve.

"No, we didn't meet until after the Omega-4 Relay incident" said Kyson.

"But my aunt Shala did mention a few months back that six years ago my father was trying to hold a get-together on the fleet for old time's sake. I guess it never happened" replied Tali shrugging her shoulders.

"Seems like anyone who deals with Shepard has tangled pasts huh?" asked Cortez as he walked to the Kodiak. It was only fifteen minutes to the Normandy. It was more than enough time for Kyson to nearly forget what had just transpired unfortunately. There was another Quarian that demanded his attention that sucked the joy out of his life…Kerris.

* * *

**A/N**

**So maybe I was looking forward to this chapter a bit? Just maybe…lol!**

**I hope you guys liked it and reviews as you will! Chapter six is all about Kerris, I just know Spyke is excited to hear from you guys!**

**Oh, and for those who didn't know already the definitions below are from Calinstel's works that inspired me to write.**

**Saera: **Term used when speaking to ones lifemate. Literal translation: My soul's soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and my soul's protector. Most commonly used throughout the fleet by a Quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any Quarian, there are implications that this word hold extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single Human word or phrase encompassed all that in this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dom and sub traits.

**Oms: **term for male genitalia.


	6. Chapter 6: Vas Nedas Nar Tasi

**A/N**

**Sorry for the delay. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 6: vas Nedas nar Tasi**

**Kerris's POV**

Everything was quiet, dark around him with a vague sense of calm. It had been so long since sweet silence had graced its presence for the screams of hate drowned out the world that he knew.

Kerris'Vateevah vas Nedas nar Tasi felt tranquil for the first time in well over a decade as he slowly opened his eyes. The lights had been dimmed in the room he was in. It was not some unknown place for Kerris as he instantly knew where he was.

"The A.I core huh? How fitting" the Quarian groaned as he sat up on the very bench Legion had been reactivated on. Also, Dr. Eva's robotic body had been repurposed here. Kerris had witnessed it all with his passive programs of the Normandy, but as his memories from hours past pushed back to the front of his mind he felt sick to his stomach causing him to double over. (_Mad World:_ by Gary Jules)

_[All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces…]_

Tali had seen him after all of these years! She had seen what a despicable creature he had become! The cyborg tried to stand up but fell to the floor as his stomach locked up. It was so many years ago since his mind went into the abyss of insanity; that other creature was not pushing him back to that little corner anymore.

_[Bright and early for the daily races, going nowhere, going nowhere.]_

"How can I face them…Tali, after the things I have done?" he gasped trying to stand up, flashes of the screams of people crying for a chance to live, begging him to reconsider their fates. He had killed so many…hurt those he promised to protect.

_[Their tears are filling up glasses, no expression, no expression. Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow, no tomorrow, no tomorrow…]_

The Kerris from years ago was alive again. The once honorable, valiant even, the boy who tried to make peace with the Geth on his Pilgrimage, the young man who spent many of his days watching over his little sister Tali whenever she was bullied or sad. The Kerris before he was exiled and branded with his new name: Vas Nedas nar Tasi…crew of nowhere; child of no one.

The Quarian leaned against the bench tucking his mechanical legs to his chest, he felt lost for the first time since he crash landed on Rannoch where he lost his right arm when he was only twenty. But not even that compared to the pain he felt now.

_[And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had.]_

He knew that there was no way out from what he had done, even though it wasn't really him. How could he articulate to Shepard, or to Tali that it was another creature, a different personality that did all of those atrocious things? He had to stand accountable for what he had done.

_[I find it hard to tell you. I find it hard to take, when people run in circles it's a very very, mad world. Mad world]_

Kerris, despite all that had happened had maintained one thing though, protecting Tali from himself. Tali was only ten or twelve when he got exiled, she saw him try and kill Han'Gerral after they found out about his secret. A secret that would save the Quarian race once and for all, but it was breaking his heart that all of it came to not.

_[Children waiting for the day they feel good. Happy birthday, happy birthday. And I feel the way every child should. Sit and listen, sit and listen.]_

He probably should see if Shepard was around, it would only be prudent of him. So much had to be sorted out if there was going to be any hope. But the last thing he remembered kept flooding his mind. Tali's shocked reaction to his existence. It drove a spike into his soul so deep that it snapped to another place. He could only imagine what the others had to tell her.

_[Went to school and I was very nervous, no one knew me, no one knew me. Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson? Look right through me, look right through me.]_

"I can't set things right…" Kerris muttered.

"That is why you have stayed locked away in our brain you incompetent fool! My way is the only one that works" growled the Kerris that the galaxy had known for the past decade. A shiver ran down his spine.

"No! You…you can't take control again! Go to hell you bastard!" whimpered Kerris as he clutched his head tears forming. He wouldn't let the man he had become take control again.

_[And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you, I find it hardtop take. When people run in circles it's a very very mad world. Mad world]_

"I have to protect the Normandy, from me…EDI. Are you there?" asked Kerris with a weak voice.

"Yes. Can I be of assistance?" asked the AI.

_[Enlarging your world…]_

"I need to talk with Shepard-Commander" he said in his distorted mechanical voice.

"He has been notified" said EDI quickly. Kerris nodded as he tried to block out his other him in his own head.

_[Mad world…]_

* * *

**Shepard's POV**

"What happened to my crew!" screamed the Commander as he threw his model SR-1 against the back wall of his cabin. John couldn't see straight he was so furious. Everything was falling apart around him despite how hard he tried.

"I'm fucking tired of finding out the darkest shit in the galaxy! I for once would like to see people triumph and persevere, but no! What do I find in the Geth consensus? That the Quarians were committing god damn genocide! At least the Krogans' had something to account for, but the Geth intelligence was only an infant by technical terms!" he continued to shout as he paced his cabin fuming about how dismal the chance of peace for the two warring factions. John glanced over at Garrus who was staying very still on the couch. The Turian was watching him very closely with his always scrutinizing gaze.

"To make things worse! We are down an Admiral who was a key element in securing a peace and keeping the others in line. Now all of the weight is on Tali's shoulders, she has been through enough. God fucking damn it!" he shouted as he kicked an already thrown lamp across the room towards the shower.

"John, all of this rage is useless. You need to calm down for you own sake" said Liara who had been quietly listening from his desk.

"No I won't fucking calm down! Since when in the history of ever has being told to 'calm down' ever worked? Never, I fucking swear I wonder if I should have stayed and ignorant country hick back in Virginia. At least then I knew people were fucking useless and was awright with it. But oh hell naw! They have to go and fuck the galaxy over with shitty ideals!" he continued to rant as he punched the wall.

"Commander…" said the disembodied EDI from the comm.

"Yes…" Shepard breathed trying to bring himself back to his center.

"Kerris is now awake and wishes to speak with you" announced EDI.

"I'll be down in a few minutes thank you" he snapped causing Liara to glare at him.

"I will…" EDI responded before going quite.

"That wasn't necessary" said Liara who was clearly agitated. John snorted for he was past a point in his mind. He hadn't been this angry since the council refused to listen to him about Saren.

"Kerris is its own problem. He is a damned distraction that is not needed right now. Fuck it I'll get this done just like I always fucking do" John snapped again, but he caught sight of Garrus once again. He had brought the Turian up here for a reason. John pointed an angry finger at his friend.

"Don't think you are in the clear for one second" Shepard snarled at Garrus who glanced at the ground with anger very obvious on the Turian's face.

"I thought after all of watching Kyson tearing himself apart would be enough. I know you are scared for Teagann, but right now, it's nose to the grindstone time" said John calming down just a tad. He couldn't fault his friend too much.

"Understood" said Garrus without flinching a muscle. John stormed out of his cabin and into the elevator with Liara running in right before the door closed. But he wasn't done venting.

"Where the fuck is Kyson anyway? I think I understand the crazy now! No wonder Xen and Kerris spaced him…" began John through clenched teeth.

"John! Don't you dare think that!" yelled Liara furious that he had said such a thing. John was about to say more when he got pulled by his shirt collar to be pulled down to eye level with Liara. Now she was all rage.

"Don't you dare continue that thought, do you hear me? Get yourself under control John Shepard!" said Liara. The Commander saw that he had crossed one to many lines in his tantrum.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly as he felt his blood pressure subside. Liara turned her back on him crossing her arms.

"Don't you ever talk about our friends like that again. It's not you" replied Liara as she pressed for the crew deck. John sighed as he rubbed his temple. Another headache was coming along. The rest of the ride was spent in silence as he tried to focus on the task at hand.

The mess was vacant as the angry couple made their way towards the medical bay. Tension was high all across the board making the Commander grind his teeth more than normal. He just wanted this war done with. He wanted to be back home on Earth on a beach somewhere lost from civilization. But as the door to the AI core opened those thoughts were sundered to the corners of the galaxy.

Kerris was sitting on the bench patiently waiting. _He's just sitting there. No twitching, no bravado just sitting._ Every type of warning bell and red flag went off in John's head as he closed the door behind Liara.

"It's good to see you again Shepard-Commander" said Kerris as the Quarian slowly got up to address his visitors.

"Why did you just call me that?" asked a very perplexed Shepard.

"Habit, but if you would please restrain me I think it would be most appropriate" said the Quarian who held one organic arm next to the metal monstrosity that was his right appendage.

"You have to be joking" this was getting too weird for him now. And he _knew_ weird.

"I am not joking. My calm state is very…tenuous at best. I don't know how long this will last" said Kerris with fear evident in his voice.

"I don't follow" replied John as he glanced at Liara who shrugged her shoulders.

"How bout we start with why you went full tilt on Kyson?" asked the Commander. Kerris dropped his arms back to his sides before shaking his head.

"I was hoping for Tali to be present for this. I owe an explanation for my actions to you Commander, but most of all to her" said the shrunken form of the Cyborg. John just couldn't grasp what had happened to Kerris. The once feared bounty hunter of the Terminus had been reduced to a sad little man. Something big was about to happen.

"EDI, where the hell is Tali?" asked John his anger rising again for this was going to be another mess. He just knew it.

"I just notified her. She is on her way up from the hanger bay now Shepard" said EDI. John nodded.

"Thank you EDI. I'm…sorry for snapping at you earlier…" he replied feeling like a massive dick all of a sudden under Kerri's gaze.

"You are under stress. We all are Shepard so it is understandable. Thank you none the less for the apology" said EDI before falling silent.

"Why did you snap at EDI? She is one of the nicest people I have ever met" asked the cyborg. John grunted as he looked at the deck.

"My patience is very thin" he replied making sure the Quarian knew he wasn't in the mood for whatever game he was playing.

"Oh…I'm sorry" said Kerris apologetically. John just stared at the Quarian as he waited for Tali to show up. What game was the cyborg playing at? It was only another minute before Tali showed up, but she wasn't alone. As the door opened Tali walked in with Kyson holding onto her hand still in full armor, they must have just gotten back, that made it almost three hours since the mission.

"Kerris!" gasped Tali as she let go of Kyson who had a sour look as if he was washing his mouth with lime juice. Tali ran up to the cyborg, but stopped short clutching her hands nervously. The cyborg slowly reached up and removed his visor causing Tali to take a step back in shock. Next the helmet was removed allowing Kerris's long black hair to fall down his back. John noted that all Quarians had much thicker hair almost dreadlock like in nature yet looked silky soft the way it draped loosely. If memory served right, Tali's hair was only slightly longer.

"It…how? Kerris how did all of this happen to you?" asked the shorter Quarian as Kerris seemed to study her.

"You kept it" was all the male replied.

"What?" asked Tali glancing around at herself.

"The knife I brought you…from my Pilgrimage…" replied the cyborg in a soft yet still mechanical voice even with his mask off. John saw the cybernetics coursing across the cyborgs face making John subconsciously rub one of his cheeks.

"I…it has been very useful" replied Tali shyly. It was as if time was reversing. The strong brash Tali he had gotten used to was gone. Now he was seeing the girl he met back in a dank back alley scared out of her mind.

"I'm glad. I must apologize for not seeing you sooner. Much has happened since my exile Tali" said Kerris with what sounded like great pain. A shuffle behind the Commander made him whip around. Liara had an arm in front of a very angry looking Kyson. _And this is where it all goes downhill…_

"Not now" warned Liara as she stood in front of Kyson. The engineer twitched, but nodded once before lighting a cigg. The boy still had a heavy bruise under his right eye, but that didn't hide the overall sunken features. The ordeals the younger N7 had been through were tearing him apart. Tali also didn't miss the close call.

"Why? Why did you try to kill Kyson?" asked Tali with a strong voice returning. Kerris went back to the bench and sat quietly collecting his thoughts.

"Well, answer her" snapped Kyson who was staring down the cyborg who couldn't meet the engineer's fiery gaze.

"I think to answer all of the questions, I must start way back…" said the cyborg.

"Kyson, grab us some chairs" ordered the Commander. Kyson left only to return seconds later with four simple collapsible chairs. Once everyone was seated, John being the closest to Kerris, nodded for the Quarian to continue. _At least I'm going to possibly get some answers about this. It looks like Kerris might have a weak spot after all._

"First, I'm sorry Kyson. I'm so sorry for what I helped do to you and Tali. I hope both of you will find it possible to forgive me one day for my transgressions" said Kerris shakily. John glanced at Kyson who was scowling.

"Kerris…" Tali said with a glance back at Kyson who had sat with the chair facing backwards directly across from his nemesis.

"Right. Let's see um…how I know Legion. Well it's the same reason I got exiled. I made it my mission to find peace with the Geth so I flew almost directly to Rannoch" said Kerris with a soft smile. John noticed the almost innocent look behind the grin causing him to see something that must have been lost for years.

"Before you go any further, how many people have you told your story to?" asked Shepard trying to get a feel for the information to come.

"Two. Daro…and the Geth. Only they truly know who I am, Tali did long ago" replied the now scowling Quarian. The bare faced Kerris was unnerving Tali for she sat transfixed at each moving muscle not comprehending how he could be so free.

"I thought you were dead…father said you made it to Omega, but died a few weeks later. Mercs…" said Tali.

"Figures he told you that, but I do not blame him, too much. You see Commander; I was shot down as I got to Tikkun. But as I would later learn, there had been two factions of Geth for almost twenty years before me. Legion…was the one who found me after I got shot down by the Heretics…gave me my new arm" said Kerris. John watched as the merc rubbed his metal appendage out of habit along with a flash of pain across the face.

"So you were truly the first to make contact with the Geth?" asked John now wondering why Legion hadn't said anything. Shepard was told that he was the first to have peaceful relations towards the machine race.

"Yes. They saved me…became my family really for outside of Tali I had none to call family. But about two years after my mishap I had to return, but not without a gift. Something to show for my Pilgrimage" said Kerris ominously causing Kyson to roll his eyes. Tali seemed to lean in even closer though for what Kerris was saying about the two of them was true.

"Tali, the reason you stare at me so is because I do not need to wear my helmet or visor. The Geth did more than give me a new arm. They gave me back my immune system" said Kerris with a hint of pride. Tali gasped not believing such a thing was possible. John would almost agree after Tali's explanations of how long it would take for her people to be re acclimated even if they took back Rannoch itself.

"How? Kerris, how could you hold this amazing discovery from our people? It will save us!" yelled Tali as she jumped out of her chair. John looked at Kerris who was now grimacing. Something was eating at the cyborg and from what Kerris said earlier…it wasn't truly him, it might soon be showing itself soon. He hoped whatever was going on didn't turn ugly.

"Because!...because your father found out about it before I could properly reveal it. He never said anything, but…it led to my exile. Tali, the Geth uploaded their intelligences into my suit. They simulated infections and disease tricking my body into building a resistance" said Kerris. This made everyone in the room gasp slightly.

"I'll be damned…" muttered Kyson.

"But Kerris, you tried to kill Han! I saw it with my own eyes, then you fled!" said Tali shakily once again. It had to have been a very traumatic experience for her it appeared.

"I was trying to figure a way to reveal my gift, but Tali; do you even know what our people _did_ to the Geth? Of course not, they have the whole fleet brainwashed" replied Kerris shaking his head sadly.

"That we can agree on" grunted Kyson. Kerris looked at the still disgruntled looking engineer. John saw some sort of understanding between the two.

"That's partly why you got set up Kyson. You threw things back into the Admirals faces. You were a threat to the way of living; you promoted freedom and a sense of self. Not a drone desperately trying to contribute to a dying dream" said Kerris.

"Damn Kyson, how much did you stir up on the fleet?" asked Liara.

"Did you even know you were doing it?" asked John for Kyson tended to get into things before he knew he had arrived. The engineer took a deep drag on his cigg before responding.

"I knew I pissed them off with the whole Reaper thing. But otherwise I figured Xen was just a cold hard bitch" said the young N7. John smirked despite himself.

"Kerris, why did you almost kill Han'Gerral?" asked Shepard trying to move things along. Besides, it seemed like half the galaxy had problems with Han. Giving the Turians grief along their border along with every system the fleet moved into to scavenge resources for their fifty-thousand plus fleet.

"Han was around me for some reason talking with Rael. He…bad mouthed my family the Geth. I couldn't take it anymore for I knew the truth of the Mourning war. I knew who the real enemy was…us. So I snapped and went to run through Han like the bastard he is…but a Marine jumped in front of him. I killed an innocent man who was just doing his job…" lamented the cyborg who shivered in place.

John heard Kyson rummage for something and saw the same flask he always carried. John shook his head still pissed about the amount of abuse of the stuff he had allowed. That was going to stop, soon.

"I came too with that man's dying scream. I panicked and ran before anyone knew what was going on. I went to Omega, that's where they all go, Zaeed had gotten that nailed on the head" continued the Cyborg.

"You know a lot of our sayings…Human ones at least" noted Shepard.

"I have spent a lot of time studying everything Shepard-Commander. I have been on every home world for months at a time even your friend Captain Anderson knows me. I have helped the Alliance before, but that is in the past" replied Kerris. John was quiet as he tried to get a bigger picture of who Kerris was, not just what he had done.

A man seeking to save his race despite the possibility of utter destruction didn't become a notorious mass murderer for no reason. Something big had to have happened. But did there? A man who held a hope for his people, a beacon of a life so crazed for if shunned in such a manor could be disastrous.

"But what did you bring that my father knew about?" Asked Tali still yearning for more about her lost brother.

"I had three active Geth programs in my suit ever since I got back on the fleet. I was to be an emissary from the Geth, but as you can see that never happened" said Kerris sadly.

"The admirals have a habit of screwing themselves. You would think surviving your ordeal on Rannoch would have made you a hero" commented Liara who glanced at Shepard. John nodded, it still didn't explain but so much.

"So how did that little sob story make you a psycho killer?" barked Kyson with an angry glare. John sighed heavily in response. _Damn it Kyson just shut the fuck up and listen. Why must you jump the gun and provoke everyone?_

"That…that is something that is hard to explain" said the cyborg as he hung his head in shame.

"Why do they keep calling you a mass murderer? Tell me it's not true Kerris!" begged Tali. John could feel how much Tali was hurting at that moment. Her father had torn her about all of her life; Kyson freed her from that demanding life only to have him taken as well. Now, two ghosts from her past were back. One was now a wanted war criminal, the other a broken version of the man she loved. Despite her excitable loving nature, she had the hardest life of them all. It was as if nothing she did mattered, no matter how hard she tried.

"I…it's true Tali. I have taken the lives of so many…but that wasn't me I swear!" shouted Kerris with tears forming in his eyes, even his voice cracked causing an odd pitch due to his once damaged throat.

"But why? You told me that there is always another way!" said Tali as she walked up to him. Kerris hung his head burying his face in his hands.

"I tried so hard to fight it! For so long…but time buried me. It…it took over" sobbed Kerris. Tali laid a hand on her brother's shoulder trying to comfort him.

"What took over?" asked Liara wanting to know the obvious question hanging in the air. Kerris coughed trying to clear his throat.

"Chaos" the cyborg managed to choke out. John looked at Kyson who seemed to twitch in place.

"It's me, but not. When I went to Omega, I kept thinking about what the Quarians did to the Geth. I grew to hate them, my own people. I was always stigmatized since my own parents were exiled. I was branded the child of negligent people so I was never to be trusted. All of this gave birth to another me; he fights for control even now in my mind. It is _so _loud!" growled Kerris at the end causing Tali to recoil. John looked at Liara. He motioned for her to meet just outside the door.

"Kyson, keep a watch on him…" John stopped as he saw Kyson's face. He was stalk still with beads of sweat forming on his brow. The engineer nodded slowly as he walked past. The door shut with Liara giving him a worried look in the med bay.

"I figured something out" he said to Liara causing her to sigh.

"That the galaxy can be very cruel to those hoping to do a good deed; that is a constant. Kerris is clearly suffering from a split personality. It is not uncommon for Quarians sadly" said Liara who was on the same page. John rubbed his temple.

"How common?" he asked. Liara shrugged.

"Less than humans, but it is more common than the other races. Despite the dextro part, Humans and Quarians share the closest relation. I have often wondered if this is why it was so easy for Tali to bond with Kyson" said Liara glancing back at the door.

"So what? Kerris is no longer responsible for what he has done? I can understand the Geth taking the Reapers code, I can reason with the Krogan and even the Rachni Queen, but one man not being able to control killing almost a million?" said John with his voice rising a bit in frustration.

"I know, but he might be the key to reaching peace with the Geth. If he considers them family then he can talk with them" said Liara with hope.

"You are a genius Liara" John smirked. He was getting so wrapped up that he missed the obvious.

"Someone has to be. You just take care of the big picture, I'll get the littler day to day stuff what do you say?" smiled Liara. John rolled his eyes with a large smile.

"You got it, let's get this figured out and catch some sleep as we figure out our next move" Liara took his hand giving it a firm squeeze.

"Of course I think you could use some personal attention to help you think" replied Liara with a devilish little grin she had somehow learned. John tried not to laugh as the door opened back up to the AI core. Tali was leaning against the back wall awkwardly while Kyson was still in the same spot. His cigarette had burned to nothing but ash yet the left over carbon had not been tapped away. A ghostly remnant of the cigg just clung on like Kyson's death grip on his chair. The N7 hadn't moved a muscle as he stared down the cyborg.

"Please continue Kerris, You were saying that it wasn't you who killed all of those people over the years?" asked John directly. The Quarian twitched as he stared at the floor.

"I am not of sound mind. The other me could take control any second…so please try and understand that I am horrified of what my body has done. I cried out for years as I watched my hands destroy the lives of people across this galaxy. There…there is no redemption for me" mumbled Kerris. John had heard that line of thinking before; he stole a glance at Kyson who was still staring at the cyborg. John swallowed hard. The engineer had been sounding just like Kerris ever since Mars…even longer. _Oh no…Kyson, don't go down that road. I see it now! Everything you buried will lead to the fate Kerris has suffered. Fight back against it!_ John saw Kyson's eye twitch confirming his fears.

"There has to be a way, Kerris this can't be…as an admiral I can…" Tali began only for Kerris to snap his gaze upon her looking fearful.

"No! You mustn't do such a thing! It would ruin your standing for peace with the Geth. I have sown my own fate" said Kerris.

"I can't just accept that someone I call my brother was responsible for all of this! Like you said it wasn't you!" said Tali trying to grasp any hope for the man she once knew.

"Tali, I'm so sorry. It is because of you I have spied upon the Normandy for the past three years" said Kerris.

"What?" gasped Tali. John remembered when Kerris explained about how he had seen Tali on their mission on Noveria. She wasn't present for that conversation.

"He's not lying Tali, he saw you with me. He was there to take out a hit on Anoleus, we beat him with Parasini. He had bugged the Normandy ever since. He knows everything about what has happened on this ship since then" said Shepard. Tali glanced at John before going back to Kerris.

"Then you knew…you knew that I was with Kyson. You knew we were bonded yet you tore us apart? You had almost _three years_ to contact me!" Tali yelled now furious with the cyborg.

"Hence why I am past redemption…my other self cares for you as well Tali, but where I applaud that you have found such a wonderful man…_it_ sees him as a threat to the galaxy" said Kerris ominously looking Kyson in the eyes for the first time. John didn't hear a threat, but a warning for the young man to be on his guard.

"Tell that other _you_ to piss off, for I will not have the drop on my again" said Kyson. John looked at Kyson after the strange tone he had used. It wasn't anger, it was not compassion, but there was understanding that had occurred. _Kevin…_John remembered. Kyson was too smart to ignore this blatant warning of the fate that awaited him if he didn't accept help.

"Understood" said Kerris with a slow nod. Tali stood between the two men while doing a double take at both. John had heard enough for now.

"Kerris, I think you need rest. All of us do in fact so Kerris, I don't know what part you play in all of this yet, but right now you can stay in here. If you need anything grab it now while you can before lock up in an hour" said John as he got up. Everyone stood seeing that the grill session was over.

"Thank you Shepard-Comm…Shepard. Sorry I have been conversing with only the Geth basically for over ten years…" said Kerris nervously. John nodded before walking out. He had EDI call Private Ashe along with another Marine to gear up for guard duty. They were no match, but EDI had also promised to keep the troubled Quarian in check so there really was no need. But others on this ship had seen Kerris before. They would want a guard…but now was time for a regrouping with Admiral Raan then sleep.

* * *

**Tali's POV**

She couldn't feel her stomach anymore due to how tightly strung she was. Here was her brother! The boy who was Shala's aid turned protector, back from the dead. She was at a loss once again as Shepard left the AI core leaving her alone with the two men she had loved beyond all else. Yet they had been in a battle of wills over her. How in the name of the Ancestors could she find a way through this? Kyson just stared at Kerris and vice versa.

"Is…there anything you need?" asked Tali trying to break the silence.

"I'm fine, thank you…" said Kerris awkwardly as silence ensued once again. Kyson finally shifted his stance.

"You do one thing out of line, one thing to mess with her…" growled Kyson who was glaring again.

"I…I won't. Kyson, I'm sor…" Kerris never got to finish.

"I'll be around" grunted Tali's bondmate as he stormed out of the AI core leaving the med bay open. Tali had watched as Kyson became more and more despondent as Kerris told his tale. Something was vastly more wrong than the two of them having different points of view over the Geth or her future.

"Kyson! Wait…" she was about to run off when she glanced back at Kerris.

"I am not going anywhere…I promise" said Kerris nodding towards Kyson. Tali shivered as she heard that phrase. She had been told those same words so many times only for the promise to break.

"Thank you" she said as she sprinted after Kyson who had almost made it to the elevator.

"Kyson, talk to me…there is more going on than what you have said" she said knowing nothing else to say but to be blunt.

"Ask Kerris. He can explain all of this better than I can" said Kyson as he stared at the door waiting for the elevator. He had a hollow tone that seemed devoid of all emotion.

"Please help me…" she begged. How could she deal with Kerris alone? Didn't he see that she needed him more than ever?

"I am, by staying out of the way. I will only make what he has to say worse, I'm sorry…" said Kyson as the elevator opened.

"Stop saying that!" she shouted now angry. Kyson stood motionless half way into the lift.

"I'm tired of people being sorry! I just want to know what is going on! My _father_ did this to me all of my life, now everyone is doing the same. Ignoring me…" she said as her fists trembled in rage. She would not stand for being treated like a child once again! She could handle things on her own damn it! Kyson turned around with a cold critical gaze. His eyes were dark green orbs that almost seemed to look through her.

"I am not ignoring you Tali. I am doing what is right, not complicating things. I can't be around that thing. He has caused me too much pain even _if_ he has some sort of alter ego. I can't see past the Kerris that want's me dead and the Kerris you call brother" said Kyson as he turned his back on her. Tali felt her blood run cold as the elevator closed followed by a numbing silence. He had just left her there. Tali wrapped her arms around herself as she slowly made her way back to Kerris. He was standing exactly as she left him.

"Is everything alright?" he asked with a worried expression. Tali just stared at the mechanical lower half of her brother trying to figure out what might have happened for such a massive repair.

"Tali, how about you show me the Normandy while you clear your head" suggested her brother causing her to nod slowly still caught between his mechanical lower torso, and Kyson being so distant after what they just had down on Rannoch.

"Sure, but don't you know everything already?" she asked.

"I do, but I'd rather you show me" Kerris said managing a soft smile. Tali motioned for him to follow, as they entered the mess she saw James Vega talking with Ashley by the kitchen. They were laughing over something when they walked up.

"Ash heads up!" said Vega as he forgot what he was doing bringing his fists up with an angry face. Tali saw Ashley reach for her pistol.

"I'm not here to cause a problem. Truly I'm just here to make amends" said Kerris. Both Marines looked at each other astonished.

"So far you have played both sides of good and bad…" said James.

"I know…time for me to make things right. Tali is showing me the Normandy before I am under guard for the night" said Kerris calmly. James still had his guard up.

"If Tali is in charge of him we'll be fine" said Ashley who nodded warmly towards her friend. Tali noticed James relaxed at her words.

"If you say so…" he grumbled yet didn't stop staring at the cyborg.

"So…how's it going?" asked Kerris awkwardly.

"James is just convincing me that his enchiladas were only a warm up. He has tamales in the oven now that are apparently to die for" said Ashley trying to smooth out the tense moment. Tali was thankful when James went for it.

"They are, hey Kerris, you ever have a tamale before?" asked Vega with a smug look. Tali didn't like it; he had to know Quarians couldn't eat Levo amino based food.

"I have. They are quite good" replied Kerris causing Tali to do another double take.

"How?" she asked not believing him.

"The Geth did more than fix my immune system. Human food is up there with Asari cuisine. Turian and Salarian food doesn't come close" said Kerris as if it was a simple fact. Tali just stared at him slack jawed.

"So that's how you got all freaky? Geth captured you huh well at least they didn't turn you into a husk" said Ashley. Kerris just nodded not wanting to go through his story again.

"Hey, has Tali showed you the wicked awesome Thanix cannons yet?" asked Vega. Kerris shook his head.

"No she hasn't…" Kerris stopped as the door to the main battery opened. Garrus stood there boring into Kerris. He was in Jeans like Kyson wore and a white T-shirt custom tailored for him. He looked like an absolute wreck just as Tali remembered when Kyson tried to talk to him.

"Fuck you" was all the Turian said before the door shut again. Tali was shocked at such a rapid, harsh response. She looked at Kerris who looked beaten.

"I deserved that…" he said sadly giving a weak sigh.

"Damn, Garrus has been around Kyson too much…" said James.

"Come on Kerris, let's go to the observation room" she said leading him away. But as they got to the bar Luke was in the middle of a heated debate with Benalia.

"I don't care how badly he hates it! We lose people in war every single second! I never thought losing his fiancée would cause so many traumas after surviving three gangs trying to kill him on Omega!" snapped Luke as he slammed an empty bottle of beer on the bar.

"Damn it Luke, how the hell can you be so insensitive to _your _children? That is your daughter Luke! Don't you dare pretend you are some tough bastard that can weather it all. You have lost one, possibly two of your kids now, yet you also sit here damning Kyson for trying to make a difference as well?" asked Beni who sounded absolutely repulsed by the founding N7 Commander. Tali felt a metal hand take hers as she was silently led.

"My children have caused nothing but strife for others! Teagann isn't innocent either…" shouted Luke, but was cut off by the door shutting. Now Tali couldn't breathe, everything was so wrong she had to be in hell. That was it! She did load that old rifle; she did blow her brains across the Kodiak that was the only way these things could be happening!

"Tali…these people are falling apart" said Kerris as he led her to the elevator.

"How? How could this happen? This is _The Normandy!_ We have always done the impossible, no matter what" she said in the elevator. Kerris sighed.

"I have listened to almost every major conversation of each of the specialists over the years Tali, mostly out of my own curiosity…when the Quarians went to war they have failed to realize the grand scheme of things. The galaxy is falling. Thessia has yet to be hit, but it is only a matter of time. Aria T'Loak has lost Omega to Cerberus as well, we are losing" said Kerris.

"We tried so hard to avoid this day" she replied as the elevator door opened to the engineering deck.

"I know, everyone here knows, but their spirit is broken. After the crew helped Wrex cure the Genophage, support was sent to take pressure off of Palaven, but they are at a grinding halt with thousands dying or being harvested a day. I wish I had better news for you after all of these years…" said Kerris as they looked over the hanger bay.

Tali saw Cortez working again on the Kodiak while the rest of the support crew was busy running maintenance routines. There never was good news was there?

"After this war with the Geth we are going to help the galaxy however we can" she said as she thought of the Sorley's beautiful country home on fire, the mountains were barren and charred with the bodies of a resistance mutated into husks.

"If I can't have my home world back, it is no reason why Kyson should lose his" she said angrily.

"I know, Shepard had to get Krogan support in exchange for Turian backing. The Salarians tried to back stab Wrex through Shepard, naturally Shepard did the right thing. But no Salarian support" said Kerris. Tali growled furious that everything was truly falling apart.

"Then damn them! They have dug their own grave, what of the Asari? Surely they understand the price…"

"Closing their borders and preparing for the end. The highest evolved; the most graceful amongst us have abandoned all hope leaving the rest to be eradicated. Keelah, it makes me sick" said the Cyborg.

"This can't be happening; something has to be causing all of this! Kerris, you have to know a way…" she replied.

"I wish I did. All we can do now is fight. It is imperative that we fight and _win" _said Kerris strongly.

"I know…" Tali stood watching Cortez work when a man climbed out from under the Kodiak. It was Kyson wearing only his jeans and boots. Grease was smeared all over his body while he laughed at Cortez waving the wrench around. But where Cortez looked full of joy and amusement, Kyson was laughing out of habit, like laughing at an obvious Joke that had been told a thousand times.

"What happened?" she asked calmly as she watched Kyson smear the grease on his face like ancient war paint while doing some sort of odd dance that had him clapping his hand over his mouth.

"He was spaced. My other-self helped Xen with the cover up. He was a threat to not just you, but the fleet. In my delusions I saw what he was going to do to our people, give them hope where I wanted all of them dead" said Kerris.

"Why did you help her?" she asked now worried she was so close to her once loved brother.

"After I was deemed exiled, Xen had somehow figured out what I had accomplished. She recruited me a few months later. I technically could call myself Kerris'Vateevah vas Moreh, but I will not take that name. I have ever since been helping her with technological advancements as I find them in my travels" said Kerris.

"You have been close all of this time. Yet you never tried to talk to me" she replied sadly.

"I'm sorry…" Kerris tried to reply.

"Damn it, I would have understood, you have been the key to saving our people this entire time…" she lamented. If Kerris had fulfilled his mission, her father might've never had to die or all of those aboard the Alerai.

"You Quarians are a strange species…" came a deep voice causing Tali to jump. She saw the strangest being in her entire life at that moment yet, it was oddly similar to something.

"Javik, it is an honor to meet you once again" said Kerris nodding to the alien. Tali saw a blue face with four eyes with strange pupils that seemed to make no sense. Yet this was not a Batarian who also sported the extra set of optics. This had to be a Prothean!

"Y…you are a Prothean?" she asked lamely.

"Yes, I am. Like I said your species is very odd. You hide behind masks not only to protect your bodies, but intentions" commented the Prothean. Tali was too busy studying the marvelous looking armor the alien was wearing before the words sunk in.

"What do you mean by hiding our intentions?" she asked slightly offended. She had always imagined the Protheans to be a majestic, wise people. Parents to all those who would come after them.

"I cannot see your face therefore it might as well tell me nothing. You can tell in an animal's eyes what it is thinking yet you bypass this. How can you be trusted if you cannot converse in the open?" asked Javik not caring one bit that he was being a complete racist.

"I…I thought Protheans were better than this" commented Tali shocked.

"Kerris here I approve of. I have been doing much research on you Male Quarian. The way you deal with threats is quick and effective" said Javik before turning to leave.

"I'm not proud of any of it…" said Kerris with anguish. Tali couldn't believe what had just happened. She met a real live Prothean only to be insulted by him!

"Oh, and one more thing" said Javik as he stopped to turn slightly back towards Tali.

"What?" she snapped in anger.

"Why do you have sexual intercourse with that filthy example of a Human? You cannot not reproduce together it is futile" said Javik. Something in Tali snapped at that moment. She grabbed the knife Kerris had given to her years ago went to plunge it in the ancient aliens face.

"Tali! No!" shouted Kerris.

* * *

**A/N**

**I have had sizz, serious shizz. **

**I will be trying to get back into the swing of things now that I have internet again. Thanks for the patience!**

**Review as you will as always.**


	7. Chapter 7: Impulsive

**A/N**

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Impulsive **

**Kyson's POV **

"Dude Steve, I swear it happened!" laughed Kyson as Cortez rolled his eyes.

"You are full of shit Kyson" said Joker who was sitting on the crates under the engineering deck.

"I can't make things like that up, I scared the bastard shitless with a two story tall Krogan hologram. He damn near pissed himself!" laughed Kyson again as he leaned against the Kodiak. He had to get away from everything to clear his mind. His brother was back in full force, no thanks to Kerris, so he had to leave.

He had spent the last half hour helping replace one of the bearings for the right rear thruster on the Kodiak. It apparently was getting sluggish causing the ball joint to catch. Cortez said it was nothing major yet, but he wanted to make it a 'non-issue'. So as time passed, Joker helped loosen him up with a few corny Jokes about the growing cyborg porn industry hence why Kysonhad painted himself up with grease like a robot Indian doing a war dance.

"You almost got shot because of that stunt" replied Steve with a broad smile. Kyson nodded, for he had left out all of the grim shit like the Banshees and the hallucinations.

"This is the most reckless, suicidal, amazing ship the galaxy has ever known" Joker chuckled causing Kyson to light a cigg.

"Ain't that the damn truth" he replied. A rag was thrown at Kyson hitting him in the chest.

"Go get cleaned up. If I remember, you have been up for almost two days now" said Steve who started to put tools away.

"So have you! What's wrong? Not willing to let James take another shift on the Kodiak?" asked Kyson as he got up grabbing his shirt off of the thruster.

"Not a chance in hell, or heaven as a matter of fact" laughed Cortez.

"But I so admired the flying battering ram approach! I was thinking of using it on the Geth dreadnaught the entire time!" Joker said.

"I am thankful you restrained yourself" replied Cortez.

"Well I'm off to pass the fuck out. Catch ya'll later" said Kyson as he reached the elevator.

"Don't let the bed Tali bite!" yelled Joker as the door closed.

"You make it sound like a bad thing…" Kyson said with a smile.

"Aw, your friends are trying to be funny. Too bad you are doomed to be exactly like Kerris, remember? It _was_ only thirty minutes ago" said Kevin. Kyson just kept smiling as he hit for the next deck up. He was going to grab some clean clothes before hitting the shower.

"How many times have you tried this tactic? Ignoring me like you just did to your lifemate doesn't work" continued Kyson's older brother in his head. The doors opened to the next deck. Right as he stepped out overlooking the hanger bay a wave of energy hit his body sending him flying towards Diana Allers' room. A body crashed on him knocking the wind from his lungs. _Biotics? Great…_

"Ungh…"he grunted as he tried to stand. He saw purple and gold cloth next to him, Tali was slowly getting up as well.

"You bosh'tet! Being cheap by using biotics!" snarled the very pissed sounding Quarian. Kyson looked up to see Kerris standing in front of Javik. The Prothean was glaring at Tali with a level of hate only Kyson knew.

"She didn't mean it, please let us forget this. It's all a misunderstanding" rambled Kerris nervously while laughing awkwardly. Kyson looked at Tali who had her knife out at the ready. _What did I miss?_ He wondered trying to figure out the situation.

"Hmph" snorted Javik as he went to his quarters that once housed Grunt. Tali got into Kerris's face.

"I had him!" she snarled causing Kerris to raise his hands defensively.

"It would not have solved anything, he might be our last hope to solve the crucible" said Kerris.

"Yes I've been briefed on it, a magic super weapon to end our plight. It's too good to work. Keelah, I was better off thinking I was dead…" Tali stopped when Kyson cleared his throat announcing his presence.

"Ah! Kyson…I…I didn't…" she stammered. Kyson sighed heavily as he put things together. Javik probably was curious and pissed her off.

"Don't worry about it, you two hold tight right there" he said. He went down to his room retrieving a pair of clean jeans along with his Opeth band shirt. He was mildly surprised to find both Quarians waiting for him. They followed him into the elevator for the short ride to the crew deck.

"Why do you have grease all over you?" asked Kerris as they got to the mess.

"Did a little re-enacting" he replied leaving the cyborg with a befuddled expression.

"Tali, I told you the Prothean was grumpy" said Kyson.

"He blatantly insulted me! He insulted _us!_" she replied still fuming.

"Get used to it. Kerris, is there anything else you need 'cause I'm going to pass out after I shower" said Kyson trying to give the hint that Tali was going to be retiring with him.

"Why would I need to know that? I mean, I understand the grease must be irritable. Tali was showing me the Normandy and…" Kerris kept going on about what he still wished to see aboard the ship. Tali held up a hand.

"I think he means that he and I are going to bed, Kerris. It's almost time for you to be under guard anyways…" said Tali. Kerris stopped his rambling.

"Ah…yes of course. I shall take my leave then. Good night Tali…Kyson" said Kerris awkwardly at the end with a quick nod. Kyson just watched as the cyborg met the guards, then turned in for the cycle. Kyson was satisfied that so far this _other_ Kerris was holding true to his words or acting very well for the time being. He walked to the men's room.

"I can't go in there, I'll meet you down in your room" she said.

"Who cares? Just come on in will ya?" he grunted as he tore off his boots. Tali walked in glancing around uncomfortably.

"This is so wrong…not as bad as that one time Liara and I had to pull Shepard out of the men's room on the Citadel. That was really awkward for us" she said. Kyson had already jumped into the shower cleaning thoroughly as fast as he could.

"Did Kerris explain what you were looking for?" he asked hoping that he didn't have to go through the worst of details with her.

"No, not really. He just said that whatever demon that is in his head sees you as a threat to the galaxy. He also told me how bad the Reapers really are" said Tali as she leaned against a sink.

"You are up to speed, awright then" he replied after his ninety second power shower. He got ready for bed while Tali stood quietly brooding on something. They went to his room in silence. In the time Kerris left to entering his room he saw his dead brother staring at him no less than three times leering at him. Tali shut the door activating the decon sequence.

"Will everyone be okay again?" asked Tali as she walked up to the workbench.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyson as he checked something on his Omni-tool.

"Everyone is on the verge of breaking. I thought that coming back to the Normandy, things would make me feel stronger with all of the memories here. I have found that everyone's will is broken" said Tali sadly. Kyson closed his eyes.

"Ha! You can't hide it from her forever! She sees the hopelessness that surrounds you" laughed Kevin causing Kyson to twitch.

"We will pull through. The Normandy always has, John is still in charge so we have hope" said Kyson, the statement was easy for him to say for he didn't have to dig deep to find the words. The decon scan chimed alerting completion causing Tali to take off her visor.

"I know, just hard to see right now" she replied while taking off her helmet. Tali then looked at him with downcast eyes. What she hoped to find obviously wasn't here.

"Here, let me" he said as he got up. He began to gently undo some of Tali's clasps while she worked on the seals.

"Thank you" said Tali softly after she was completely bare. Kyson took his shirt off giving it to Tali, it was way to baggy due to his broad shoulders but it would serve as good pajamas.

"Sure" he replied feeling completely drained. It was so common for him now. While in the N7 program he didn't feel anything but now he couldn't ignore the turmoil. Only delay the looming shit storm that was his psychosis.

"What happed to your side?" asked Tali as she saw the scars across his torso.

"I got on the wrong side of a Krogan. A friend helped save my ass that day" he replied as he rolled into the hammock. Tali grabbed the one blanket which Kyson never used.

"That had to hurt…but your face, how?" she asked while gently running a finger down the straight scar that started as his hair line down to the cheek.

"A terminal exploded in my face sending shrapnel everywhere. I got lucky with my eye" he replied summing up the long story.

"I wish none of this happened" said Tali who hopped into the hammock with perfect balance.

"Can't change that, let's just press on" he replied as his eyes fought against his wish to stay awake. He was so tired his body was cutting his thoughts short.

"I still have some of your things back on the Neema" said Tali changing the subject. She was subconsciously tracing circles on his chest as the comfort was threatening to put him to sleep.

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

"Some clothes, no ciggs…I know it's bad, but oh well. Let's see, there is your acoustic guitar and the Mosin-Nagant" she said. Kyson woke back up with the mention of his old WWII rifle.

"Wow, is it still in one piece?" he asked honestly surprised.

"No more ammo, I used it against the Geth. It is a hell of a weapon Kyson. Left an equally hellish bruise" she said with a broad smile.

"Aww, let me take a look" cooed Kyson as he began to give both of Tali's shoulders a deep message.

"It was almost two weeks ago ohhhhhh… right there…ungh…" grunted the Quarian as Kyson found several knots in the tense muscles. If he thought that he was a piece of work, he had nothing on Tali. She felt like a wound spring. He ran down her back some only to find even more knots.

"Ow! Ah…don't stop it's a good hurt" she murmured as her hair draped over his face hiding the room from view. Every few seconds Tali's face would screw up from the discomfort of his strong hands only to relax in bliss the next. He slowly worked his way back until his hands felt her firm buttocks.

"That felt amazing, I missed that too" she said lying on his chest.

"Wait, did you ever check in with Dr. Chakwas?" she asked.

"Yeah for a few seconds in the mess, she said to get rest I just got banged up a bit. That's a far cry from getting run through or spaced" he said now messaging her scalp by running his hand through her hair. If he didn't know any better he could practically hear her purr.

"Good" was all she said. They lay there as sleep overtook them but Kyson felt something cold run down his side. He crooked his neck to see water on his side.

"Tali?" he asked softly for the presence of tears meant she wasn't asleep at all. Tali looked up at him with the ever luminous eyes he had fallen in love with. But tears had formed a small puddle between his breasts causing a rivulet to fall down his side.

"I'm afraid that if I go to sleep, I'll wake up with you gone again" she said. Kyson didn't use words for they meant nothing at this point. He wrapped his arms around her tightly bringing her up so her lips met his. After about a minute of constant contact they separated just slightly.

He felt the same as she did, for everything was happening so fast he had no idea if he would wake from this bitter sweet dream only to find himself still down in the labyrinths of Tuchanka. For ever since that day he helped face down a Reaper nothing felt tangible. Until Tali had come back that was. He felt her breath upon his neck as she lay on his chest reminding him that everything was real. The warmth of her body reassured his aching bones that he once again despite being a wonderer of the stars; he had a shore to anchor too.

"After all of this is over, you still gonna help me with my little shop?" asked Kyson with a small smile on his lips. It was the first time he thought about something past this war in a long, long time.

"Yes, I want that more than anything Kyson" said Tali softly as she opened her eyes to look at him. He went to kiss her again but his terminal pinging from across the room.

"Good thing I still have pants on" grumbled the N7 as he gently got off of the hammock. He had received a call from Legion. Kyson hadn't forgotten the lack of help the Geth offered back on Rannoch so he called back. The Machine answered instantly.

"Sorely-Lieutenant Commander, are you recovering well?" asked Legion over the terminal's comm.

"Yeah, can I help you?" he asked cutting to the quick.

"Kerris has asked me to further explain what occurred on Rannoch. We know you as an ally, a friend" stated Legion. Kyson sighed as he sat down on his stool, reaching for the bottle of Southern Comfort he had never finished.

"So why did you stand by and watch? I needed _my _ally back there, Legion" he said with a frown. A long pause followed before he got a response.

"We attempted to dissuade Kerris of his actions. He did not listen. Kerris was the first organic we had ever encountered thus, our trust in him is sizable" replied Legion. Kyson chewed on his lower lip processing the information.

"Shepard told me he was the first one to make peaceful contact with the Geth" commented Kyson.

"That is true. Kerris came to Rannoch with unknown intentions. He was attacked by the heretics causing his ship to make a crash landing on Rannoch. When we found the young Creator, he assumed we were hostile like the heretics. We watched as Kerris gained consciousness he tried to crawl away in fear. It was not a peaceful beginning" clarified Legion. Kyson looked at Tali who was still lying down but wide eyed at the revelation.

"So over time you helped him back to health, gave him a new arm as well showing peace as well. So how do you explain all of the killing he has done across the galaxy?" asked Kyson. If the Geth turned a blind eye to the travesties committed by the cyborg he would be questioning the machines in full of their intentions. Hell he was already on the verge of throwing in the hat with the Quarians.

"We have tried to influence the actions of Kerris for the benefit of himself, yet each being makes its own choices. Kerris has been nothing but a friend to the Geth" said Legion taking a very neutral stance.

"What are you, Asari?" snorted Kyson. He got no response from the Geth. Instead a vid popped up on the Terminal. It was Legion looking at Kerris on a planet he had never seen before.

"I know that place" said Tali as she crouched next to him for modesty from the possibly watching Geth.

The vid panned around some sort of massive dam with Geth hovering over many terminals while Kerris looked preoccupied.

"There is something different about Kerris. We caught sight of this, _anomaly _a year ago" said Legion. The vid then had audio.

"_Kerris, what do you stand to gain from this venture?" asked Legion in his typical machine voice. Kerris smiled wickedly at the sky of the planet._

"_Why, entertainment as always. They are but a simple little outpost! Nothing, but twenty or so scientists with their families scouting for minerals, their companies orbiting station is just above them. Why do I care if the team comes up missing? I am merely helping their competition. It is a cut throat business, mining…." Kerris snickered stroking his chin._

"_Kerris, they are but a few, why must they perish for a mere fifty thousand credits. The expense of such is greater than just lives. It is a matter of wasted resources" commented Legion. _

The vid paused.

"We had successfully dissuaded Kerris from his acts of violence towards others many times, we could not stop them all. In a few seconds you will see why" said Legion as the vid resumed.

"_Maybe you are right…" mumbled the cyborg in response._

"_We are glad you see our logic. Kerris, we have the newest data on the prototype you have developed, the sphere that will fully encompass Rannoch…" Legion was cut off by Kerris snapping his attention directly at the Geth._

The vid paused again but this time Kyson felt a deeper sense of fear than anything else he had ever experienced. Staring from behind the now manic looking Quarian who had wide eyes full of malice stood a shadowy three fingered being with red glowing eyes. No features could be made out other than the rough shape.

"Keelah! What is that?" asked Tali in shock while her hand gripped Kyson's thigh for support.

"We have seen this anomaly six times including this instance" said Legion as the vid resumed one last time.

"_Fuck it! I'm going to drop the station on the piss ant little outpost HAahahahahaha!" cackled Kerris with the shadowy figure just standing over his shoulder._

"Stop the vid" said Kyson sharply. He felt a cold sweat start to form on his brow as those eyes froze in the frame. It was too close for comfort for him.

"Legion, does Kerris know about this?" he asked.

"Affirmative" replied Legion. Kyson thought about what it might be, but kept his mouth shut just in case. He would not allow himself to go down that path of reasoning.

"Thank you Legion for showing this to me, I'm going to get rest now before I decide what to do about this…and thanks for the apology" said Kyson. The Terminal went back to its usual read outs of the drive core's running stats.

"Acknowledged" said the Geth before another soft chime went off, the line was dead.

"What the hell was that?" asked Tali with wide eyes. Kyson frowned as he dredged up old stories from Earth. He was by no means an expert on lore or religion, but something about that ominous shadow reminded him of something.

"I don't know, but whatever it was it looked nasty" he replied before taking a swig of booze.

"And that dam, we built it! It was once a Quarian colony, Arvuna to be exact. That place was abandoned right after the Mourning War" said Tali trying to figure out things herself.

"Whelp, I'm gonna pass out now, my mind has had enough for two years much less two days" said Kyson as he got back into the Hammock. Tali crawled up next to him with a frown still on her face.

"I just don't understand why Kerris was there. Could he be indoctrinated? Kyson! What if whatever that thing was, is how the Geth see indoctrinated people?" asked Tali thinking she had stuck on something. Kyson grunted in response.

"I doubt it, even the Geth could tell that part of their numbers had been hacked" he said. He felt his eye lids close for he truly couldn't function anymore. The last thing he felt was Tali's cheek on his chest before darkness took him.

"_Kyson, can you grab your brother and sister for me? Dinner will be ready in a few minutes" said Amelia Sorley, Kyson's mother._

"_Yeah, I got it ma" he replied tiredly. He had been playing hard all day with Boomer down at the river. He lifted his head from the table which had two data pads full of math equations half finished._

"_Hey, it's not my fault you played out all day procrastinating so don't give me that 'ma' crap" said the dark haired woman slaving over stove. _

"_I'm getting into college two years early, I earned a few days here and there" he replied as he made his way to the back screen door. He had made it half way out before Amelia snapped at him._

"_Don't you give me any lip, just go get them" said Mrs. Sorley. Kyson sighed heavily as he walked out into the back yard, he instantly saw Teagann busy painting something._

"_Hey sis, dinner is almost ready" he announced._

"_Not now Kyson, I have to finish this for school tomorrow" replied Teagann as she finished a tree in the painting._

"_Your ass not mine" grumbled Kyson._

"_You shouldn't cuss around a twelve year old asshat" chided Teagann. _

"_Maybe you shouldn't talk back to your almost sixteen year old brother, just a thought oh exulted one of sophistication" snickered Kyson as he made his way to the tree fort in the woods. But a heavy object hit him in the back of the head making him stagger._

"_Ow!" he yelped rubbing the back of his head. He saw an orange laying the ground, she had gotten him again. He looked back to see Teagann sticking her tongue out at him from the back porch._

"_Just you wait…" he mumbled as he headed into the trees. Kevin would naturally be up ahead for he would always go to the fort to think about things. After a five minute climb on the hill he could hear shouts from the three level tree fort._

"_I don't give a god damn about them James! They are worthless assholes!" shouted Kevin from the top level. Kyson silently walked into the base level that was one large room between three massive oak trees. Kevin was always butting heads with the family. If only the idiot would learn to be quite for once things would be so much easier._

"_Bro, calm the fuck down with a hit man" said the familiar voice of James Syphe, Boomer's older brother. Kyson heard the gurgling of a long bong hit before his brother began to cough up a lung._

"_Got to cough to get off right? Hahahaha! Wash it down with a beer, now seriously dude, fuck your family! Just get to college and remember what you always tell me!" laughed James. Kevin coughed again before replying._

"_If you can't blind them with brilliance, baffle them with bullshit I know I know awright but if my psycho bitch of a mother says one more thing to me then Wham! She's going down. Dad left us with her like always James! He can't deal with all of her crazy shit or keep track of which drugs she needs so he goes off fighting the good fight so people won't see how much of a shitty father he is!" snarled Kevin. Kyson couldn't help but pull out his pack of ciggs, he was only fifteen but alcohol burnt the shit out of his throat so nicotine it was for stress._

"_Hey! You don't have to fucking remind me ass clown. It was your dad that got mine killed! So here's to hoping he gets his brains blown out by some fucking ugly ass Batarian!" yelled James as Kevin laughed. Kyson decided it was time to make himself known._

"_If you two are done, dinner is about to be done" said Kyson in a calm tone._

"_Shit!" hissed James as a glass object clinked on the wooden fort._

"_Holy shit that was fucking close…that bong cost me three hundred creds….Kyson! What the fuck man?" Kevin asked._

"_Hey, not my fault James is a clumsy bitch" snapped Kyson as he headed back to the house as James cursed him from the top of the fort. Kyson didn't care; he couldn't stand the shit his brother was saying or doing. It was everyone's responsibility to help mom out no matter her condition. If Kevin wasn't mature enough to be the man of the house while dad was gone so be it. _

_Kyson was still brooding when he got out of the woods, he saw Teagann sitting on the porch waiting for him. She looked terrified as if she had seen a ghost that was all he had to see as he approached her._

"_How bad this time?" he asked forgetting all about the cigg still in his mouth._

"_She is out of meds…" was all her sister said still staring out at the woods. Kyson threw the cigg before walking into the kitchen._

"_I said twenty fucking minutes Kyson! Why the fuck can't you kids get to dinner in a timely manner?" asked his mom who was staring at him from the table. Kyson could smell the burning food on the stove._

"_Mom, we were just playing is all. I'll finish dinner and do the dishes if that helps" he offered._

"_I shouldn't feed you little worthless dependents! After all of the shit you have pulled on me over the years!" shrieked his mother. Kyson just looked at the floor, it was the only way for this to pass. She had to rant and rave to get the nastiness out of her brain. Kyson could feel his jaw clenching but he jumped when the door opened behind him._

"_Don't you talk to him like that bitch!" shouted a very inebriated Kevin._

"_Petulant child!" howled his mother before she grabbed a steak knife. Kyson didn't know what to do as his mother lunged at Kevin._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Kyson screamed as he bolted up right in his hammock. He was sweating like a pig in his pitch black room on the Normandy. Kyson felt his heart trying to leap out of his chest as he shivered in the cold. His eyes focused on the only light in the room, it was his terminal but it gave off a terrible noise. And how horrifying that noise was! It sounded like the tearing of space but played by a demonic hand!_ (Mind's Mirrors:_ by Meshuggah)

Kyson stayed very still in his hammock as an eerie green light enveloped him as his brother's face cold and emaciated came out of the gloom. Kevin had those red eyes once again as he stared right at Kyson.

"The feeding frenzy of my starving soul, gnawing voraciously at the bones, the exo-skeletal patchwork protecting my own refection within" said the specter of Kevin who was cloaked in a mass of black shadows. Kyson tried to make sense of the words but it all seemed so off.

"The twin-and-same engaged in the mirrored act of chewing away, at the shell of my attacking self. The paradox unseen…" Kevin continued to murmur in a distorted voice that made him thing of the Geth. But the words, he knew them, the paradox unseen but why these words? Kevin slowly pointed one of his shrouded arms at Kyson with a long finger pointing at him causing waves of nausea to wash over the engineer.

"Treacherous this deceit to make no choice matter. To have and yet lose yourself, until finally all reasons why are forgotten. To live through one's own shadow! Mute and blinded is to really see. Eclipse the golden mirror, and the reflection is set free!" said Kevin finally as the shadowy mass slowly crept down from his body to form a shadow on the ground writhing as if in agony.

"Kevin! What, what the hell are you going on about? What paradox? I…I don't understand" stammered Kyson as a cold sense of dread emanated from the writhing shadow on the deck.

"You shall see, for we have reached an interesting moment in time. There is a way for this existence to surpass what you know, but can you accept it? Will you fight against me or come back to the fold?" asked Kevin now smiling yet staying in place.

"Surpass what? You are speaking in riddles" snapped Kyson as the shadow moved a foot closer.

"You shall see" said the dead brother as the dark mass inched across the floor towards Kyson, he had no idea what it was. He needed to run, to escape but as the thought entered his mind, the shadow gained mass into a small dark figure.

A hand shot from the darkness latching onto his skin, as a face formed black and charred. The little girl had come back with the howling sounds of the Banshee. Kyson had no time to react for at the same moment the lights flashed on to his room leaving nothing behind of his hallucination. Kyson struggled to get out of his hammock causing him to fall onto the floor.

He should be scared but no, he was furious! He screamed as he clutched his head while screaming at the spot his brother once stood. How dare Kevin make things worse after all that had happened! He kept screaming as he swiped his arm across his work bench sending parts, glasses and bottles crashing to the deck.

"Leave me alone!" he bellowed as glass shattered all around him. He punched the wall causing the skin to break leaving a bloody streak. His eyes found his armor with the N7 designation boldly standing out. He screamed with a primal rage that didn't sound like him in the least as he grabbed the chest plate hurling it across the room as blood droplets from his hand followed it to the far wall.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" he kept yelling. The armor gave a loud crack as it hit the wall. But he went silent as a metallic object flashed past his vision before ringing off the deck. Kyson saw what it was amidst the broken glass on the deck. The Pal'tec Vis Surden. He knelt down carefully with trembling hands, but he slipped as his hands grasped the medallion. A shard from and old Jack Daniels bottle cut his left index finger coating the medallion with blood.

"Kyson!" came the voice of Garrus from outside his door. Kyson looked at the destroyed room with an angry glare. It was time to get back to work.

"Give me a minute" he yelled as he quickly slapped on the armor making sure not to step on the glass. He was ready in two minutes flat. As he left his room he found Garrus completely suited up.

"What?" he asked calmly somehow slipping back into composure. Garrus looked over his head, not that it was hard for Garrus, to find the glass on the floor.

"Nasty spill, should get that cleaned up" commented Garrus before walking up the stairs. Kyson silently thanked his friend for leaving the obvious outburst alone.

"Indeed, what's going on?" he asked.

"John want's us in the war room. We need to hear something apparently" replied the Turian as they entered the elevator.

"You doing better?" asked Kyson bluntly; if Garrus was suited he was going on whatever mission was next.

"Yeah, I'm pulling through. There is no reason to be distracted right now" said Garrus. Kyson couldn't help but admire how quickly Garrus pulled himself together, how much could he have accomplished if he had done the same? He decided to cast that thought behind him as the war room opened up in front of him. He saw John instantly; he was looking at Legion with an odd expression while Tali stood with Shala. Xen was busy reading something while Ashley stood next to her patiently waiting. But it was Kerris that caught his eye, it was a dead on stare that pierced right through him like a lance.

"Glad to see you two, Legion has something he wishes to discuss with us" said Shala after hearing the two fully armored men step down into the room. Kyson nodded as he waited.

"Go ahead Legion, what's so important that it can't wait?" asked John. Legion studied the room before looking at Kerris who nodded; something that wasn't missed.

"We have discovered something, it can change the future of the Geth" said Legion as it activated the holo display in the middle of the room. A large blue orb appeared with neat blocks revolving around a central point.

"That is a Geth processing core…a single Geth intelligence" said Shala who sounded confused by the conversation.

"Correct" said Legion as the orb grew with many layers working together.

"This is multiple Geth networked together, when in the Archives we found another solution" said Legion. Kyson watched as the orb then turned red with what looked like tendrils flowing from the glowing center of the processor. It reminded him of a neural network in an organic brain.

"That…that is a true AI! How is this possible?" asked Xen who was astounded.

"The Reaper code has shown us how to become something more. Truly sentient…individuals" said Legion with almost sounded like nervousness.

"So you want us to allow you to keep the Reaper code? No way! That is insane and out of the question" snapped Shala in anger.

"This would allow the Geth to make their own decisions, it would end the war with the Creators" said Legion. Kyson saw how that might not be true, but if each individual Geth intelligence could make its own decisions; many might desert to figure out who they were!

"I said no!" shouted Admiral Raan once more only for Shepard to intervene.

"Admiral! Look at that display! That is a living being!" forced John getting in the admirals face.

"Be that as it may we have no assurances that the Reapers will no longer be in control" reasoned Shala. John began to stare down the admiral when from one of the terminals in the room gave off a large burst of static.

"Hel….civilians…..Qwib Qu….." blared the static with nearly unintelligible words.

"EDI! Can you clean this up?" asked John as he went to the terminal.

"There is heavy interference Commander, I'll do what I can" said Edi. The static began to fade.

"Someone help us! This is Dorn'Hazt vas Qwib Qwib! We have crash landed with civilians! We are surrounded! Anybody for the sake of the Ancestors please hear us…" said the pleading voice through the still static laden transmission. Kyson had heard enough.

"John, we have to get there ASAP" he said.

"Meet in the shuttle bay in fifteen, all of you" said John as he sprinted out of the room. Everyone seemed to understand as they followed suit except Shala'Raan. Kyson had enough time to do something, it was asinine but it was worth a shot.

"Admiral, there is something you should know about Legion" he said.

"What is it?" she asked sounding flustered.

"Legion has every right to go ahead with his plan for full sentience" he said.

"And what do you know that can convince me, it better not be some bleeding heart crap" snapped the admiral. Kyson got bumped out of the way by Garrus who had stayed in the room.

"No, this" said Garrus who synched his Omni-tool with the war terminal. A holo came up with Garrus, Kyson, and Legion in the AI core almost a year ago. Music was playing in the background, Daft Punk to be precise as Legion _danced_ to its own chosen song. The vid stopped with cackling laughter from both men in the vid. Shala slowly turned to Kyson.

"If it can dance, it has a soul" said Kyson trying not to smile. Garrus just grunted as he left the two of them alone.

"As, interesting as that was…we shall see Mr. Sorley" said Shala. Kyson then smiled.

"That's all I can ask, well…" Kyson paused as he remembered something he had been meaning to do since he was down on Rannoch.

"Get on with it" snapped Shala whose patience had evaporated. Kyson thrust out a hand in an offer to shake.

"First, just call me Kyson 'cause technically we are family" he said with a toothy grin. Shala glanced at the hand and back to his face.

"Secondly, I wanted to do this right back on the fleet but it's now or never, can I have your nieces hand in marriage?" he asked with his voice cracking just a touch at the end. _Why the hell am I doing this now? Oh yeah, cause I'm an impulsive jackass._ Shala pushed his hand away but laid a hand on his shoulder instead.

"Why the hell are you asking me? You two are fully bonded I can't decide that. But I know your Human customs enough to know you want a blessing from me? You have it Kyson" said Shala with a nod. Kyson almost couldn't breathe; he figured he would have a fight ahead of him.

"R…really? I…wow uh…" he couldn't find words.

"I know why you are asking at this time young man, you don't see past this war or the war with the Reapers. But you want to give Tali hope, for that I thank you" said Shala once again beating him to the punch.

"I…uh…yes Admiral…" he stammered.

"Now go! Shepard needs you!" snapped Shala as the Admiral came back in persona. Kyson nodded as he ran off, right as the door closed behind him he couldn't believe it so he ran back in.

"You mean it?" he asked still not sure what happened.

"Yes now go you Bosh'tet!" commanded Shala'Raan. Kyson saluted before running back to the elevator. He had already turned his dismal beginning of a day around! He was bouncing on his toes as the elevator slowly made its decent which was purely agonizing for him. As the shuttle bay came into view he bolted right for Tali.

"Kyson? What are you…AAhhhh!" Tali yelped as he scooped her up into his arms!

"I did it! I can't believe it, but I did it!" he laughed as those in the bay stared at him with caution.

"Shala has agreed with Legion?" asked Ashley sounding doubtful. Kyson just smiled as he stared into his lovers eyes.

"Possibly…" he said but lowered his voice so only Tali could hear.

"Shala has given her blessings for us to be bonded outright! I can't believe she said yes!" he whispered excitedly. Tali jerked in his arms nearly head butting him in the nose.

"What? But, why now? How did you do such…" asked Tali.

"I have no idea! But I did it, I'm doing it right!" he laughed.

"You are insane, Keelah I love you though" laughed Tali.

"What did I miss?" asked James who walked over after Kyson's abrupt antics.

"Tali, I know this is sudden but shall I give them the good news?" asked Kyson with a smile that could outshine the brightest star.

"Yes…" she breathed barely able to speak. Kyson turned with Tali still in his arms.

"Why James? Didn't you know? Tali and I are going to be married!" he beamed at his friends. He was met by a stunned silence. It was Garrus that broke the silence.

"About damn time!" said Garrus with a slight smirk.

"Tali? Getting married! Wow this is amazing well done girl!" laughed Ashley as Kyson let Tali down.

"Th…thank you Ashley. I always knew it would happen, but I'm still a little blown away by it being official" said Tali who looked at Kyson.

"I figured to lighten the mood, what better way than fulfilling a few dreams?" asked Kyson.

"Well done both of you, let's get down to it now shall we?" asked the voice of Shepard. Kyson saw John with a smirk of his own.

"Yes, sorry Shepard we should have clear heads for the mission" said Tali quickly with a quick glance at Kyson. The team boarded the Kodiak with smiles on their faces, but not before Shepard pulled Kyson aside.

"John, am I doing this right?" he asked still not understanding what had made him so impulsive. John smiled at him warmly.

"You are Kyson, welcome back" said the Commander before walking to the shuttle.

* * *

**A/N**

**Right! So this one was written with some more plot building and what not. **

**We shall soon be seeing the resolution of the Rannoch situation but as we know, so much more is to come.**

**Review as you will as always and also be aware that I'm going to do a little competition thing for you fans net chapter. LOL till next time!**


End file.
